¿Que soy yo? fanfic NaLu
by Naomi.Mili
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Lucy no es quien creía ser?Jude,le dejo una carta al maestro antes de morir rebelando algo que cambiaría la vida de Lucy para siempre.Ella era la última vampiro de sangre pura,y nunca,debía sacarse el collar que su madre le dejo ya que este sellaba su sangre.muchos gremios oscuros estarán tras de ella,Natsu prometió protegerla hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: carta de Jude a Lucy.

_mi querida hija, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, pero sabía que si te lo decía tú te culparías de todo, ahora veo que no me queda poco tiempo de vida, te lo diré todo, desde el primer momento de que esto comenzó, ódiame si quieres, ódiame por todo lo que te he hecho, pero quiero que sepas algo, que te amo, tu eres mi única hija y siempre te he querido, eras mi única familia: Tu madre y yo al enterarnos de que te íbamos a tener decidimos renunciar al gremio, no solo por su embarazo, si no porque estábamos en peligro, ya casi no hay personas con este poder, Lucy, tu madre y yo somos vampiros de sangre pura, nuestra especie está casi extinta. Muy pocas veces nacían bebes de sangre pura, y menos en una noche de luna llena, eso te hace aún mucho más especial de los demás vampiros, tu puedes vivir tranquilamente como humana sellando tus poderes, pero necesitabas ser mayor para eso. Al cumplir tus cinco años dieron con tu localización, una gran batalla se desato, Layla escapo contigo en brazos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la alcanzaron los impuros sedientos de sangre pura, ella te escondió entre unos árboles, te dejo aquella gargantilla, que sería tu sello y te aria pasar por una simple humana, los impuros encontraron a tu madre y la asesinaron brutalmente aquella noche de eclipse en donde tu mostraste tus verdaderos poderes y con un solo parpadeo pudiste echar a aquellos impuros. Layla perdió la vida protegiéndote. Empecé a ser muy estricto contigo para protegerte, pero no me daba cuenta que eso te hacia sufrir. Lucy, te ruego que por nada en el mundo quites la llave de tu gargantilla, si no tus poderes se descontrolarían, tus colmillos saldrían, tus ojos cambiarían a rojos, un rojo tan fuerte como el de la sangre, estarías sedienta y podrías llegar a matar a quienes amas. Por favor ten cuidado hija mía, si los gremios oscuros se enterasen te perseguirían y aria todo lo posible para despertar a la bestia que hay en tu interior._

_Lucy, te deseo todo lo mejor, cuídate. Por nada en el mundo reveles tu identidad. Sabes, moriré de la misma manera que tu madre, protegiendo a mi pequeña y dulce hija._

_Nos veremos en otra vida, espero que encuentres a esa persona especial que te cuide y te proteja._

_Jude Heartfilia._

* * *

**Este fanfic se me ocurrió en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi primo, estaba viendo un video de Rosario + Vampiro y pensaba en mi otro Fanfic (En verdad existes?) y de repente se me cruzo una idea por la cabeza, ¿y si Lucy era un vampiro? Y no solo eso, ¿si es la última de su especie? Y bueno aquí tiene lo que surgió de esta idea. Espero que lo disfruten, voy a tardar algo en subir los caps, estoy a mitad de mi otro fanfic.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. capitulo 1: Espinas en el rosal

~~Espinas en el rosal~~

Lucy se despertó sedienta, jadeaba, su garganta ardía, sintió un exquisito aroma miro hacia la cama, Natsu dormía tranquilo, Lucy se levantó y camino sedienta hasta el, sus colmillos salieron, esa sería la primera vez que mordiesen a alguien, se arrodillo junto a Natsu, miro su rostro, él estaba profundamente dormido. Ella no era consciente de lo que hacía, sus ojos cambiaron de color, corrió la bufanda de Natsu, acerco sus colmillos a su garganta, pero antes que lo pudiese morder él se despertó, la rubia callo jadeante al duelo agarrándose su garganta.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto un preocupado Natsu, ella se intentó levantar, negó con la cabeza, agarro su ropa y corrió hasta el baño.

No entendía que había sucedido, por qué actuó así, se mojó la cara, agarro la gargantilla de su madre, era negra y en medio tenía una pequeña llave dorada que era sujetada por dos cadenas de oro que se ataban alrededor de la cinta negra, se la coloco, y apenas colocársela se sintió muy aliviada, ese dolor le había desaparecido. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo con una blusa rosada y una falda marrón, se dejó sus cabellos desatados, salió del baño, Natsu la miraba preocupado, y Happy seguía dormido. Camino hasta el sillón y doblo las mantas con las que había dormido, se sentó pesadamente, estaba cansada.

-Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto su pelirosado amigo, ella forzó una sonrisa.

-sí, no te preocupes, Natsu- el la miro con extrañes, algo le pasaba a su amiga, algo que ella no le quería decir.

-lo que digas, será mejor que vallamos al gremio- Natsu se levantó y se estiro, el pequeño minino se sentó en la cama aun dormido.

-buenos días- murmuro el pequeño minino.

-buenos días Happy- le contesto Lucy- Natsu me voy adelantando, quiero hablar con el maestro- el la miro y asintió, si algo raro le sucedía a su amiga.

Al salir de su apartamento comenzó a correr hacia el gremio, las imágenes de lo que casi asía ase unos minutos la invadían, esa no era la primera vez que le había pasado, de niña unas cuantas veces se había despertado así, y durante un trabajo alguien la había llamado pura y esa sensación la había invadido, quería saber el por qué le pasaba eso, y solo el maestro se lo podía explicar. Hace poco ella se percató de que alguien la seguía, y no solo una persona, eran muchos más, estaban encapuchados y misteriosamente siempre andaban debajo de las sombras. Ya no entendía nada, su padre en una de las cartas que le había mandado le había mencionado algo de unos colmillos y a su madre, pero no le prestó atención. Se sentía mareada, un calor tremendo la invadió, la luz del sol la comenzó a cansar, como pudo llego al gremio, estaba exhausta, sentía su piel arder, de nuevo aquella sed la invadió, intento mantener el control mientras buscaba al maestro con la mirada, él estaba junto a Mirajen, al percatarse de Lucy cambio su mirada a una más seria, ella estaba jadeante y sus ojos le cambiaban de color, ya era hora, más tiempo no podía ocultarle la verdad, si ella llegase a morder a alguien sin saber cómo hacerlo, podría terminar convirtiéndolo o peor, matarlo. Era por su seguridad, la rubia se sentó en la barra, el maestro se le acerco. Ella se agarraba el cuello y parecía intentar mantener el control, su sello se estaba debilitando, no eso no podía ser, tal vez su sangre era la que exigía beber sangre, aun teniendo el sello ella necesitaba sangre para vivir, su rostro estaba pálido.

-Lucy- susurro el maestro, ella lo miro y sonrió, sus ojos volvían a ser marrones.

-Maestro, necesito ayuda- susurro, el asintió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Lucy, ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto, lo principal era saber si estuvo a punto de morder a alguien.

-ase unos minutos, no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, mi garganta arde, tengo sed, y casi le hago algo a Natsu, pero esta no es la primera vez- el maestro asintió, miro a Mirajen quien le extendió una carta.

-Lucy, es de tu padre, se la ha mandado al maestro junto a otra carta para ti, pero creo que esta te lo explicara mejor- le susurro, ella asintió y agarro aquella carta.

-una cosa, ¿estas segura de que quieres leerla? Tu vida no volverá a ser la misma- ella asintió sin importar las consecuencias, quería saber el por qué le pasaba eso.

Abrió aquel sobre y comenzó a leerlo, Natsu llego al gremio, diviso a Lucy, se le acercó, ella estaba sumida en su lectura. Aquel sobre hablaba sobre la vida de su padre y eso no es todo, mencionaba una investigación y confesaba que necesitaban sangre para vivir, la madre de Lucy era de la misma raza que su padre, los mencionaba como puros. Dicia que Lucy era la pura más peligrosa y que por suerte, en aquella batalla que se desato hace varios años había podido sobrevivir, mejor dicho ella la había acabado. Los ojos de Lucy mostraban miedo y confusión a lo que leía, sus manos temblaban, al llegar a las ultimas frases en donde su padre le advertía de algo y le revelaba lo que realmente era. Lucy se quedó queta en su lugar, la carta se la había resbalado de las manos. Natsu la agarro y la comenzó a leer, los ojos de Lucy se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Acaso había leído bien?, las últimas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza. "_ella es la __última__ vampira de sangre pura"_


	3. Capitulo 2: Sangre Carmesí

Capitulo 2:  
~*Sangre Carmesí*

Natsu le entrego aquella carta al maestro, Lucy había empalidecido de golpe, sus manos le temblaban, Mirajen le acerco un vaso con un líquido rojo, ella lo miro. Empezó a olfatear un olor dulce, el maestro la miro serio, sus ojos se volvieron rojos acerco sus manos temblorosas y lo agarro, se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto, el maestro miro a Natsu.

-sangre, Lucy no sé cómo has podido sobrevivir todos estos años sin tomarla, pero en estos momentos la necesitas, aun teniendo el sello necesitas tomar sangre- ella negó con la cabeza, pensar en eso la aterraba.

-no, yo no soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen… yo no soy un vampiro, no lo soy…- dejo el vaso a un lado, Natsu apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-Lucy, ¿acaso no crees en tu padre?- susurro, ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-no es eso, solo que, toda mi vida viví como una chica normal, y justo ahora me vienen con esa historia y los vampiros ni siquiera existen-el maestro miro a Natsu, este trago saliva, miro a Lucy con lastima. Los ojos de la rubia volvían a ser marrones.

-Natsu agárrala- le ordeno el maestro, él le agarro una mano- sígueme- le ordeno.

El maestro comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del gremio, Natsu la arrastraba jalándole de un brazo, Lucy no se resistía, su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, miraba fijamente hacia la nada, Natsu estaba preocupado por su amiga, la noticia le había caído tan mal, pero tenía que aceptarlo, eso era ella y siempre lo seria, a Natsu no le importa que fuese Lucy, solo quería estar a su lado, nunca dejarla. La carta decía que ella estaría en problemas en cuanto se enterase de su secreto, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Natsu. Muchos impuros se estaban reuniendo. Al salir del gremio una gran oleada de calor golpeo a Lucy, sentía su piel arder, se estaba debilitando, sus pies se debilitaron y cayó al suelo, le agarro el brazo a Natsu con fuerza, este se agacho a su lado, ella jadeaba sus colmillos habían salidos, miraba el suelo, con su otra mano le agarro el otro brazo a Natsu y apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de este, comenzó a sollozar en silencio, era horrible aquella sensación, su piel le ardía y mucho, se quemaba por dentro, Natsu la acurruco en su pecho y miro al maestro.

-Lucy esto prueba que necesitas sangre- le susurro el maestro ella negó con la cabeza.

-no, no la necesito…- susurro, se negaba a tomarla, se negaba a matar gente para conseguir su comida.

-Lucy, la necesitas, no podrás seguir con tu vida normal si no la tomas- le susurro Natsu, ella levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraron, los sentimientos de Lucy se agudizaron, su olfato era mucho mejor que antes, olio aquel perfume de Natsu, era tan embriagador, su boca se hiso agua, quería saber que se sentía morderlo, que sentiría al tomar su sangre, sacudió su cabeza de un lado asía el otro.

-está bien…- se rindió, el maestro asintió.

-¿puedes caminar? Tengo entendido que la luz del sol los quema y debilita, bueno eso sería a los puros que no nacieron en luna llena y no tienen el sello- Lucy negó con la cabeza avergonzada- estas muy débil, necesitas tomar sangre cuanto antes.

-no, no puedo…- Lucy rodeo el cuello de Natsu con sus manos, este agarro sus piernas y su espalda, se levantó con Lucy en brazos, ella jadeaba y se sentía muy débil. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojos.

-espero que Mirajen les haya explicado a todos tu condición- susurro el maestro.

Natsu cargo a Lucy hacia adentro del gremio, ella se sentía avergonzada, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie. Seguía confundida y con miedo, solo quería esconderse en algún rincón oscuro y llorar, se preguntaba ¿Por qué su padre le había ocultado por tanto tiempo eso? ¿Cómo aria para aprender sobre su especie? Y ¿Cómo aprendería a morder sin matar o convertir a una persona?

* * *

Cerca del gremio escondido entre los árboles en la sombra 5 personas encapuchadas estaban reunidas observando como Lucy se contenía para no morder a Natsu.

-tiene sed- susurro un muchacho rubio.

-su sangre se está despertando- comento otro muchacho de cabellos negros.

-¿Por qué no lo muerde? Las cosas serían más fáciles si lo muerde- dijo una muchacha de cabellos negros mientras se cruzaba de brazos fastidiada.

-no sabe cómo hacerlo, ella es nueva en esto, además todos nosotros sabemos perfectamente que un mordisco es algo intimo en donde se transmiten y reciben sensaciones junto con la sangre- le comento una peliblanca, ella asintió.

- no tienes que recordármelo- susurro malhumorada.

-oigan, no estamos aquí para pelear, si no para vigilar a la pura- se quejó el rubio.

-cállense, están hablando- se quejó el pelinegro intentando escuchar la conversación de la pura.

* * *

Lucy bebió desesperada aquel baso de sangre, estaba deliciosa, la sensación de la sangre recorrer por su cuello era algo que le daba placer, estaba sonrojada, se manchó la cara con la sangre, apenas lo termino de tomar ansiaba mas, mucho más, Mirajen le dio otra copa, hasta ese instante ella no había pensado de donde sacaban esa sangre. Tomo algo más calmada aquel vaso, Natsu la contemplaba sonriente, ella tenía una expresión infantil al tomar de aquel baso, Erza se les acerco, frunció el ceño al ver a Lucy, sus mejillas tenían algunas cuantas gotas de sangre, soltó el vaso para respirar un poco, Natsu rio y ella lo miro confundida, agarro un pañuelo y le limpio el rostro que estaba cubierto de gotas de sangre, se sonrojo y bajo la vista. A Natsu le parecía muy tierno verla de esa manera tan infantil y desesperada por beber.

-por cierto Mira…- susurro una avergonzada Lucy- ¿de quién es esta sangre?- pregunto, Mirajen dedujo que Lucy estaba preocupada.

-no te preocupes, Lucy, esta sangre fue donada, existen bancos de sangre para impuros, las personas donan sangre y los impuros la toman, el maestro se anticipó a comprar unas cuantas bolsas y guardarlas para cuando tu estés sedienta, toma todo lo que quieras, bolsas de sangre sobran-ella asintió lentamente, algo entendió, o mejor dicho lo único que pudo entender fue la parte de tomar cuantas bolsas quiera. Una parte de ella no quería hacerlo y sentía mido a lo que era pero tenía que aceptarlo.

-valla parece que es verdad…-dijo Erza, Lucy la miro mientras bebía del baso otra vez.

-Erza, aun así Lucy es la misma, no cambia nada que ella beba sangre o que su raza mate a las personas- dijo Natsu, Lucy se ahogó, comenzó a toser, alrededor de sus labios estaba llena de sangre, Natsu rio.

-Natsu, no digas eso, Lucy nunca mataría a nadie- se quejó Erza pegándoles unas suaves palmaditas a la espalda de la rubia.

-no dije que ella mate, si no que su rasa- Lucy lo miro con odio, eso la hacía sentir aun peor de lo que se sentía, saber que ella era de una raza asesina le daba miedo.

-oye, acaso no leíste que yo soy la última pura, idiota, los asesinos son los impuros- Natsu asintió con la cabeza, lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba la etiqueta de que los vampiros eran asesinos.

-Lucy, no le hagas caso, oye ¿a qué sabe la sangre?- le pregunto Erza sentándose a su lado, Lucy tomo otro trago y lo saboreo ensuciándose aún más.

-mmm… sabe algo raro no es el sabor común a sangre, solo sé que sabe bien- Erza asintió, Natsu suspiro pesadamente y volvió a agarrar el pañuelo.

-Lucy, déjate de ensuciar, te acabo de limpiar- se quejó Natsu mientras le volvía limpiar el rostro, ella se sonrojo aún más e inflo sus mejillas.

-oye no te quejes apenas se cómo controlar mi sed, acuérdate que todo esto me agarro por sorpresa y ni siquiera sé cómo guardar mis colmillos- se quejó la rubia, Erza rio, le extendió un libro, Lucy lo acepto dudosa.

-este libro relata cosas de vampiros, supuestamente lo escribió un puro, como tú- asintió con la cabeza, Gray se le acercó por detrás con ajo, Lucy se percató de inmediato de ese horrible olor, se dio vuelta asustando a Erza y Natsu.

-Gray, ¿Qué ases con ese ajo?, apesta- dijo tapándose la nariz, Gray se sorprendió, parpadeo varias veces.

-¿el ajo no te hace nada?- pregunto un sorprendido Gray, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-nada de nada- le contesto la rubia- ya Gray sácalo de aquí su olor es horrible- el asintió y lo tiro como si nada pegándole en la cabeza a Jellal quien se encontraba en una esquina leyendo.

-entonces… ¿Qué tal esto?- le mostro el collar que siempre llevaba puesto, Lucy lo miro malhumorada, por poco y le pegaba.

-Gray ya basta, no me hace nada- el asintió rendido, entonces todos los mitos sobre los vampiros no eran ciertos, Natsu se rio de él.

-¿de qué te ríes flamitas?- le enfrento Gray a Natsu, Lucy puso los ojos en blancos y se terminó de limpiar la cara, Natsu se paró para enfrentar a Gray.

-¿a quién le dices flamitas, hielito?- le pregunto un muy enojado Natsu, Lucy suspiro pesadamente junto a Erza.

-¿Cómo me has dicho, cabeza de ajo?- Gray apoyo su frente a la de Natsu, luego de eso empezarían a destruir el gremio, Lucy se levantó pesadamente.

-¿Cabeza de ajo? Ya te has pasado cabeza hueca- le comento Natsu, Lucy se paró entre ellos, cerro ambas manos en forma de puños y les pego a ambos en la cabeza, tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo casi desmayados, volvió hacia la barra y se sentó.

-L-Lucy…- susurro Erza- E-Eres más fuerte que yo…- la rubia la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no, tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo- Erza le señalo a Natsu y Gray quienes estaban tirados en el suelo quejándose del dolor-o por dios, lo siento chicos- ambos no la escucharon.

-había leído que los vampiros eran fuertes, pero nunca pensé que eran tan fuertes- comento Loki quien estaba junto a Lucy con el libro que le había dado Erza en la mano.

-creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a tus nuevos dones Lucy- ella asintió, no sabía el como pero ella tenía que aprender todo, todo lo que significaba ser un vampiro, y mucho más un vampiro de alto rango

* * *

Gildarts hablaba con el maestro, afuera del gremio, Lucy se sentía mucho mejor, ya la luz del sol no la cansaba. Gildarts estaba serio.

-maestro yo podre ayudarla, no seré un puro pero por lo menos soy uno de su raza- el maestro dudo, no sabía el por qué dudaba de su fiel compañero.

-Gildarts, no lo sé- le respondió, el suspiro.

-vamos Lucy podrá aprender de su propia especie conmigo- el maestro no sabía que decir, Lucy debía ser educada no solo como un vampiro si no que también como una dama de las épocas antiguas y de clase alta, esa era la tradición entre los puros, además si se llegase a encontrar con un impuro de más de cien años no sabría cómo hablarle.

-solo, procura que aprenda todo lo necesario, tiene que ser la pura más perfecta que hayamos visto jamás. Por hoy déjala descansar, la noticia la tomo desprevenida, intenta parecer como si nada pasase, pero en su interior esta confundida y asustada- Gildarts asintió con la cabeza, le había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que un puro le mordió, fue difícil aceptarlo, pero con el tiempo lo había hecho.

* * *

Lucy se sentía de maravilla luego de tomar casi cuatro bolsas de sangre, estaba llena, Natsu y Gray todavía se quejaban del dolor que sentían, Lucy no se acostumbraba a su olfato. Por alguna extraña razón el aroma de Natsu le atraía y mucho. Wendy estaba junto a ella, todavía no podía guardar sus colmillos y los tenia fuera, era muy raro verla con los colmillos fuera, sus ojos eran del mismo chocolate de siempre, había recuperado su tono natural de piel. Wendy le sonrió.

-Lucy-san, se te ve muy atractiva- comento la peliazul, Lucy la miro de reojo. Wendy tenía razón, la sangre le había hecho cambiar un poco físicamente, ahora tenía una perfecta silueta y parecía haber bajado bastante de peso, sus cabellos estaban más largos y tenía bucles.

-gracias Wendy- le sonrió mostrando aquellos grandes y blandos dientes.

-Lucy-san espero que pronto aprendas a controlarte- le comento la pequeña, Lucy asintió, lo mismo quería ella.

-lo mismo digo, Wendy- susurro.

* * *

Afuera del Gremio se encontraban las cinco personas encapuchadas, deseosas de la sangre de la última vampiro pura.

-ya ha empezado a cambiar- susurro el pelinegro encapuchado

-al fin podremos tomar de su sangre- comento el rubio.

-de eso nada, nuestra misión es espiarla y sacar a la bestia que tiene eso, no importa si nuestro cuerpo se esté destruyendo tenemos que vigilarla- se quejó la pelinegra.

-ella tiene razón, si ustedes se pasan de listos el jefe los castigara- comento la peliblanca mirado a la quinta persona encapuchada.

-tienes razón, los matare, y eso no será todo- comento aterrando a los muchachos.

Todo eso lo asían por su sangre y por la bestia que tiene el poder de destruir todo un continente con un solo parpadeo.

* * *

**Bien acá el capítulo 2 :D espero que les haya gustado :D gracias por leer.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Luz del Sol

Capitulo 3:

~*Luz del Sol*~

Lucy se sentía sola, estaba apartada de sus compañeros, se había sentado en un oscuro rincón, gracias a la sangre la luz del sol no le provocaba las mismas sensaciones de antes. Estaba leyendo el libro que Erza le había regalado. El primer capítulo hablaba sobre los muy pocos bebes que nacían de los puros y sobre una maldición, si nacían en luna llena podrían vivir como humanos sellando sus poderes, ya que, son muy peligrosos, son bestias nunca antes vistas, tienen una cualidad especial, tienen alas y unos cuantos poderes, se dice que si mantienen su sangre sellada serán capaces de usar magia. Se los consideraban "Dioses Puros". Cada rama importante entre los puros eran conocidos por un nombre, en esa larga lista estaba su apellido "Heartfilia" y los conocían por el nombre de "Elegancia y belleza", Lucy arqueo una ceja. Hablaban mucho sobre su apellido, eran una familia muy conocida, rica y de tal belleza las mujeres de aquella familia que cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies con tan solo verlas, eran de una rama muy superior a las demás, y decía que Lucy era la primer vampira con esa maldición. Cerró el libro y se abraso a sí misma, se estaba conteniendo, quería fingir que lo había aceptado con facilidad, aunque en el fondo estaba asustada y confundida. Natsu se percató enseguida de lo que Lucy estaba haciendo, se le acercó, pero Gildarts lo detuvo apoyándole su mano en su hombro, Natsu lo miro y Gildarts negó.

-Natsu, necesita hablar con alguien, pero no es el momento adecuado para que ustedes hablen, mejor iré yo, ella necesita a alguien que sepa sobre esto- le susurro sin despegar la mirada de la rubia, el pelirosado asintió.

-está bien- le contesto Natsu.

Gildarts camino hasta Lucy, ella no despegaba su vista de aquel libro, se sentó a su lado, podía ver lo confundida que se sentía, se percató de él y lo miro, Gildarts le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. Ella le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Gildarts, tú también lo sabes…- el asintió con la cabeza, en realidad lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la vio.

-Lucy, sabes… yo soy como tu… bueno no del todo… digamos que no soy de sangre pura pero soy como tú- Lucy lo miro de reojo, no entendió lo que le quiso decir, Gildarts se rasco la nuca.- soy un vampiro impuro- Lucy lo miro de arriba asía abajo con una extraña expresión.

-ya Gildarts ¿de enserio?- le pregunto la rubia, creía que él estaba bromeando, pero por la expresión del pelirrojo pudo deducir que no era una broma.

-Lo soy, creo que fue hace unos doce años después que Cana nació y se unió al gremio, había ido a un trabajo, se trataba de atrapar a un impuro quien estaba amenazando a un millonario, algo salió mal y cuando quise reaccionar me había mordido, el dolor fue algo insoportable, fue algo que es imposible describir, pero cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente ya era uno de ustedes, al principio me sentía como tú, perdido, confundido y con miedo, el sol me había debilitado mucho, el maestro fue quien me salvo, me dijo que si tomaba sangre el sol no me aria nada- Lucy lo escuchaba atenta, se sentía cómoda, podía hablar y averiguar cuanto quisiera sobre sobre su especie con Gildarts, a él le agradaba que Lucy le prestase tanta atención, ella estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, saber de un día para el otro que era un vampiro cuando toda tu vida creíste ser una simple chica no pasa todos los días.

-Gildarts, solo tengo una duda… ¿Cómo haces para que la luz del sol no te debilite y te queme la piel?- el la miro y sonrió.

-los primeros días no quería salir de mi casa, pero me fui acostumbrando, todo fue gracias a la sangre, tu eres una pura, pudiste vivir sin sangre hasta cierto punto, pero algo paso que ahora la necesitas, Lucy, si tomas sangre podrás hacer todo lo que asías antes- ella asintió, aun así se sentía mal, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento que le decía que su sangre se había despertado por una razón en especial.

-Gildarts, por favor enséñame más- le suplico la rubia, él se sorprendió pero asintió con la cabeza.

-lo mismo le pedí al maestro, y Salí victorioso, tienes tanto que aprender- él le dedico una gran sonrisa, la rubia se la devolvió, Gildarts se percató de algo, ella no había guardado los colmillos aun.

-Lucy, ¿sabes cómo guardar los colmillos?- le pregunto ella negó.-es fácil, solo tienes que sentir que son una parte más de tu cuerpo, intenta guardarlos- ella asintió, separo los labios e hiso una mueca intentando esconderlos, le pareció difícil al principio, intento más de una vez, poco a poco se fueron escondiendo, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-¿y?- le pregunto, el sonrió.

-lo has hecho bien, dentro de poco lo aras mejor, no te apresures- le susurro, ella asintió, Erza corrió junto a Wendy asía donde estaban ellos, Wendy tenía un papel en la mano.

-Lucy encontramos un trabajo, ¿quieres venir?- le pregunto, ella miro a Gildarts.

-no lo sé, la luz del sol… todavía no me acostumbro del todo, aun siento mi piel arder- susurro, Gildarts le sonrió y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-ve, no te lo pierdas, mientras no temes mucha luz- ella asintió, Wendy y Erza sonrieron.

-será en la playa, es una cesión de fotos- Lucy se paró de golpe, asía tanto tiempo que no iba a una cesión de fotos, sus ojos estaban brillosos.

-¡por supuesto que me uno!- grito lo más entusiasmada posible.

-Lucy, la luz del sol…. Procura no tomar mucha, te quemara- ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió, Gildarts se estaba preocupando demasiado por ella, pero no quería que se debilitase y su sed aumentara hasta el punto de querer morder a alguien, además eran sus primeros días, sería muy duro para ella andar sin ninguna protección por debajo de la luz.

-ah, cierto- miro a Gildarts- entonces acompáñame y enséñame a como ser una buena vampira- le sonrió, el suspiro.

-los acompaño, ¿a qué hora nos vemos en la estación?- les pregunto, Erza dudo.

-mmm… son las dos en punto así que, en unos minutos- el asintió, Lucy agarro su libro, estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Lucy-san, Loki antes de irse te dejo una sombrilla, la tiene Mira-san, dijo que eso te protegería de tomar mucha luz hasta que te acostumbres- le dijo la pequeña peliazul, Lucy le sonrió agradecida, camino hasta la barra.

Natsu observaba a Lucy sentado en un banco, en tan poco tiempo ella había cambiado físicamente, sus cabellos eran mucho más largos, parecían hebras doradas que caían onduladas y con elegancia por su espalda, sus ojos choco latosos eran aún más hermosos, sus atributos femeninos resaltaban y su piel poco a poco empalidecía, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, la veía hermosa, mucho más que antes, algo en su interior latía con fuerza, no lo entendía, no entendía el por qué su corazón había empezado a latir así por aquella rubia, cuanto más la miraba más fuerte latía, se sonrojo al verla sonreír a causa de algo que le había dicho Mirajen. Lucy agarro una sombrilla negra con bolados en la parte final y tenía flores rojas dibujada, camino hasta su pelirosado amigo con la sombrilla en mano y su libro, las dejo arriba de la mesa, apoyo ambas manos en la mesa y acerco su rostro al de Natsu observándolo atenta, él se sonrojo aún más al sentir la mirada de curiosidad que tenía la rubia.

-nee Natsu, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- le pregunto apoyando su frente en la de él, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, él se sobresaltó y se separó de golpe de ella.

-p-por nada- tartamudeo Natsu desviando su mirada, Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo por lo que había hecho.

-l-lo siento…- susurro, el la miro- Natsu, acompáñame a casa, no quiero ni pensar en que si me debilito nadie estará ahí para ayudarme- el asintió, la rubia se abraso a sí misma, tenía miedo.

-Lucy todo va a estar bien, incluso en la cesión de fotos- le susurro mientras se levantaba y agarraba el libro de la rubia.- vamos, te llevare el libro- ella asintió, agarro la sombrilla.

Antes de que Natsu abra la puerta para salir ella abrió su sombrilla, salió del gremio con pies temblorosos, agradecía a Loki por haberle dejado la sombrilla, ahora podía caminar con tranquilidad, no le importaba si las personas se le quedaban mirando, solo quería disfrutar de su vuelta a casa. Natsu la miraba de reojo, ella caminaba feliz, agarraba con su mano izquierda la sombrilla y su otra mano la tenía suelta, le observo dudoso su mano, no entendía por que él quería tomarla de la mano, su corazón latía con fuerza, rozo sus dedos en la muñeca de la rubia, ella lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada, no dijo nada sino que siguió mirando el camino. Natsu trago saliva, le agarro la mano a Lucy, esta lo miro aún más sonrojada, un sonrojo que la hacía ver aún más hermosa.

-¿N-Natsu…?- tartamudeo, él le sonrió avergonzado.

-Lucy, no te preocupes, te protegeré, siempre lo are- ella sintió, sus manos le temblaban, pero no era el mismo temblor de antes, este era otro, se sentía nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía el por qué.

-Natsu… gracias- le dijo, él le sonrió aún más, no quería soltarle la mano por nada, con ella se sentía tranquilo. Siguieron caminando agarrados de la mano, las personas los miraban, Lucy creía que era por la sombrilla, pero Natsu escuchaba a la perfección los susurros de las personas.

Una señora le comentaba a otra que hacían una linda pareja, otra se preguntaban si fuesen pareja y una mujer le comentaba a su esposo que ambos se veían muy bien juntos y sonrojados. Lucy los ignoraba, se estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa.

* * *

Al ver que la pura había salido junto a su pelirosado amigo los cinco decidieron seguirlos, la pelinegra se asqueaba de tan solo verlos caminar agarrados de la mano.

-¿a qué viene esa cara?- le pregunto la peliblanca ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-muy cursis- se quejó ella.

-tenía entendido que solo eran muy buenos amigos-comento el rubio, el pelinegro le pego en la cabeza.

-¿acaso no ves bien?, ellos dos ocultan sus sentimientos, idita- se quejó el pelinegro, su jefe suspiro pesadamente, se lamentaba haberlos elegido a ellos cuatro.

-muchos libros de romance te están haciendo mal- le comento la peliblanca al pelinegro.

-¿tu también? Lo único que me faltaba, primero este idiota y ahora tú, estoy rodeado de idiotas sin corazón- se quejó, los tres suspiraron, nunca cambiaba, aunque el parecía alguien sin sentimientos cuando leía noveles era todo lo contrario.

-concéntrense en su trabajo- se quejó su jefe.

* * *

**Bueno acá está el tercer capítulo :D espero que les guste :D intente hacerlo más largo pero estaba ansiosa por subirlo así que no me resistí y lo subí xD por favor dejen sus comentarios y…. Gracias por leer :D**


	5. Capitulo 4: Crepúsculo en la playa

Capitulo 4:

~*Crepúsculo en la playa*~

Lucy caminaba junto a Natsu hacia la estación de tren, en una mano sostenía la sombrilla, hace algunos días ella había comprado u pequeño osito mágico que servía de bolso, era blanco y en la espalda tenía un cierre, parecía pequeño por fuera, pero en realidad estaba hechizado y allí podía guardar cuanto quisiera de cosas y nunca se le acabaría el espacio. Estaba contenta, se había cambiado de ropa, Lucía un vestido negó mangas cortas, era de cuero hasta su vientre pero luego caía la tela de seda con elegancia hasta arriba de sus rodillas, y un cinturón no tan ajustado en cadena con un candado colgando, tenía unas zapatillas altas hasta las rodillas, una bincha negra con dos moños blancos a ambos lados, sus ojos perfectamente delineados de negro y sus labios estaban pintados con brillo labial. Natsu no podía dejar de verla, la veía diferente, estaba radiante y sonreía como nunca, iba caminando despacio y tranquila tarareando una extraña canción. Ella sintió la mirada del pelirosado, lo miro de golpe asustándolo.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto Natsu sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-Natsu será mejor que adelantes el paso, los demás ya habrán llegado- le regaño con tono infantil.

-está bien- se quejó el pelirosado ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa antes de salir corriendo agarrando muy fuerte la sombrilla, se paró a y dio una torpe media buelta.

-¡apresúrate!- se quejó, Natsu le sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

* * *

Erza ya estaba malhumorada, Natsu y Lucy no llegaban, estaba sentada en un banco junto a Wendy, Happy y Carla hablaban animadamente, Gray estaba murmurando cosas por lo bajo intentando pensar en algún otro mito sobre los vampiros, de repente se le cruzo algo por la cabeza, el agua, había leído que los vampiros se debilitaban al estar cerca del agua y les tenían miedo. Pego un salto de felicidad, había encontrado otra manera de molestarla. Gildarts estaba oculto bajo las sombra, no había tomado la sangre suficiente. Divisaron a Lucy correr hacia ellos junto con Natsu, ella daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad, se tropezó y callo bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Lucy, ten más cuidado!- se quejó Natsu agachándose enseguida para ayudarla, su sombrilla había caído a su lado, Natsu la agarro y le agarro el brazo a Lucy, estaba fría, puso la sombrilla debajo de ellos.- ¿estás bien?- pregunto, ella le dedico una boba sonrisa.

-sí, no te preocupes- le susurro, Natsu se paró y le extendió su brazo, se lo acepto agradecida.

-gracias- susurro, este suspiro pesadamente.

- vamos que llegaremos tarde- ella asintió, Erza se levantó de la silla y camino hasta ella.

-Lucy, eres tan torpe-se quejó con mala cara, la rubia se avergonzó y acerco aún más a Natsu queriendo que el la ayudase.

-Erza llegaremos tarde, ¿has reservado las habitaciones del hotel?- pregunto, ella hiso una mueca, se había olvidado de hacer las reservaciones.

-será mejor que entremos ya al tren- dijo con nerviosismo y agarrando a Wendy de la mano antes de salir corriendo hacia el tren.

-se gruuuuuustan…- dijo el pequeño minino que estaba a un lado de Natsu y Lucy, ella lo miro confundida, al principio no había caído, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de Natsu y que el compartía la sombrilla con ella se sonrojo de tal manera que le pareció muy dulce y tierna a Natsu.

-¡CALLATE!- le grito avergonzada, el minino rio.

-Natsu y Lucy sentados en un árbol…- comenzó a cantar, Natsu lo miro de reojo.

Lucy discutía con Happy, Gray y Gildarts se reían, Natsu los miraba con ternura, aquella rubia se enfadaba fácilmente, le contradecía todo a Happy, pero el minino no se rendía, Gildarts le aconsejo guardar la sombrilla para subir al tren y que se ponga un sombrero, ella saco de aquel osito un elegante sombrero de playa color negó con una cinta violeta, se quitó la bincha y la guardo, se colocó el sombrero, Natsu le extendió la sombrilla, la guardo. Entro al tren discutiendo con Happy, el la seguía molestando con Natsu y este no le hacía caso alguno a la pelea. Natsu y Lucy se sentaron juntos, Happy se sentó en las rodillas de Lucy esta lo abraso pero aun así discutían, no había caso con esos dos. Mientras tanto, Gray se sentó frente a Erza y Wendy y junto a Gildarts. Esa sería su oportunidad de molestarla, desde algunos días él quería vengarse por lo que ella le había hecho. Gray hablaba animadamente con Juvia y lego de eso Lucy lo había comenzado a molestar diciéndole cosas y haciéndolo pensar cosas raras acerca de Juvia, desde que ella le había hecho eso no podía ver de la misma manera Juvia, se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso al estar a su lado, quería vengarse a toda costa y que mejor manera que con las debilidades de los vampiros. Lucy seguía discutiendo con Happy, habían cambiado el tema, ahora discutían por él y Carla, cosa que irritaba a la pequeña gatita. Happy negaba todo lo que Lucy le decía. El viaje iba a ser largo con esos dos alado suyo. Natsu suspiro pesadamente, y apenas el tren había avanzado, se había cansado de escucharlos discutir a cada rato. Erza miraba la cara de fastidio de Natsu y reía junto a Wendy, quien bromeaba que en cualquier momento se marearía y lo tendrían más de una hora quejándose de dolor. Y ni siquiera había sonado el silbato del tren que Natsu ya se mareo. Lucy lo miro de reojo, no había caso con su pelirosado amigo, le toco el hombro y este la miro.

-Natsu, apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro y descansa- le aconsejo, el minino sonrió picaronamente y Natsu asintió.

-gracias, Lucy…- susurro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Lo siento Natsu-san, me gustaría poder curarte pero mi magia ya no te ase efecto- se disculpaba Wendy desde su asiento, Lucy la miro con una media sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Wendy… estoy… bien- logro decir Natsu, ella asintió.

El tren había arrancado hace ya un buen rato, Erza estaba atenta al paisaje junto con los demás, Gildarts miraba a Lucy, ella abrasaba el estómago de Happy –quien se había dormido enseguida- y observaba la lejanía, la luz proveniente de la ventana le daba justo en su rostro, había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su tés era pálida, no podía creer que esa fuese la verdadera forma de Lucy, los mitos eran ciertos, las mujeres de su familia tenían una hermosura inigualable, pero era muy difícil verlas. Gildarts en ese momento la estaba viendo, viendo a una Heartfilia, viendo a la última pura y el reflejo mismo de su madre, sus hebras doradas le caían con elegancia formando algunos rulos al final su rostro tan angelical y hermoso. Parecía sacada de un cuento de princesas. Una señora mayor se sentó enfrente de ella.

-discúlpame joven muchacha, ¿este lugar está ocupado?- le pregunto sacando a Lucy de su transe, la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no, siéntese, no pasa nada- le contesto forzando una sonrisa, la señora dejo a un lado una bolsa y miro a Lucy y Natsu.

-pero mírate, Heres muy hermosa, pareces una princesa- comento la señora, Lucy se sonrojo y sonrió avergonzada.

-gracias…- susurro, la señora rio.

-asen una linda pareja- Lucy miro a Natsu y luego negó con la cabeza.

-N-No somos pareja, solo compañeros…- su voz se apagó, al señora rio.

-Lucy… Natsu…. Sentados….- murmuraba el pequeño minino en sueños, Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

-apenas se convirtió ya está lleno a un trabajo- se quejó la pelinegra mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿y que querías que haga, sentarse a llorar?, piensa un poco ella quiere distraerse y descubrir nuevas cosas- se quejó el pelinegro, lo miro con mala cara.

-pero no era necesario ir tan cerca del mar, el agua nos debilita y quema si la tocamos, ¡ja! Ya quiero ver como se quema al tocar el agua sin hierbas- dijo en tono sarcástico y a la vez enfadada.

-te estas olvidando de algo, es solo el primer día, luego de eso ella podrá volver a ser la misma de antes si sigue tomando sangre, no necesitara usar hierbas en el agua- le comento el rubio, a ella no se le iba el malhumor.

-tiene una suerte de tener ese sello- se quejó, la peliblanca la miro y negó.

-igual se lo va a tener que sacar cuando se bañe, y tendrá que usar las hierbas, una cosa es el mar, otra es la ducha- le comento, la peliblanca se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿por cierto y el jefe por que no vino?- les pregunto cambiando de tema.

-ni idea- le contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo sin darle importancia alguna.

-ustedes siempre tan atentos- se quejaron.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy se habían dormido, Erza los despertó de golpe al llegar. Gildarts bajo a Natsu del tren, Lucy había sacado la sombrilla y salía cansada hacia afuera, hacía mucho calor, mucho más que antes, la luz irradiaba con fuerza, camino con pereza hacia el hotel donde se alojarían esa noche, la sesión de fotos empezaría al día siguiente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Natsu ya estaba de pie festejando y diciendo que nunca más en su vida se subiría a un transporte –cosa que lo dice siempre-. Gildarts caminaba junto a Lucy. Al llegar al hotel ella nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de estar bajo techo como en ese momento, guardo la sombrilla, Erza los registro y apenas le dieron la llave de su habitación corrió hacia ella acompañada de Happy. Al entrar se tiro en una de las dos camas que había, toro su peluche a un lado y abraso su frio cuerpo. Happy se había dormido de inmediato en la otra cama. Lo único que quería Lucy en ese instante era descansar, Natsu la siguió algo más despacio, llego a la puerta y se sorprendo al verla abierta, entro y dejo sus cosas a un lado, observo a un dormido Happy y a una hermosa princesa tomando una tan anhelada siesta. La observo detenidamente, largas piernas, una hermosa figura, grandes senos, un hermoso rostro pacifico, nunca antes había visto de esa manera a su rubia amiga, no lo entendía, de pronto deseaba que ella fuese de él, solamente de él. Era una sensación rara de apropiación de alguien, pero eso era lo que deseaba, o mejor dicho siempre lo había deseado pero nunca lo había sabido. Tapo a Lucy con unas sábanas, allí adentro asía mucho frio. Acurruco al pequeño minino junto a Lucy y le beso la frente antes de irse hacia la playa para competir con gray y retar a Gildarts a algunas peleas.

Lucy se despertó, el pequeño minino no estaba a su lado, se destapo y camino hasta la ventana, el sol no estaba tan radiante y fuerte como antes, cerro las cortinas y se sacó el gorro, se cambió con un bikini y se puso encima una sudadera gris, se descalzo y calzo con unas ojotas, agarro el sombrero y la sombrilla. Sus amigos estaban fuera del hotel en la playa, Gildarts peleaba con Natsu, este no le podía ganar, hiciese lo que hiciese, Erza tomaba sol y Wendy jugaba junto con Gray, Happy y Carla al voleibol. Se acero a erza, justo alado de ella había un árbol que daba sombra y se encontraba bien puesta una sombrilla mucho más grande que la suya, cerro la de ella y se sentó debajo observando el mar. Desvió su mirada hacia Gildarts y Natsu, Gildarts le sonreía cansado, Natsu estaba lleno de moretones, suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Oye Gildarts! ¿No te parece que Natsu a recibido demasiados golpes?- le grito Natsu se distrajo al oír su voz y recibió otra golpiza de parte de Gildarts.

-el insistió- le contesto Gildarts, agarro a Natsu y lo arrastro mientras caminaba asía Lucy.

-¡Gildarts déjame!- se quejaba Natsu, al llegar hasta Lucy lo soltó asiendo que se caiga bruscamente alado de la rubia.

-Natsu ¿estás bien?- le dijo apoyando du mano sobre el hombro del pelirosado quien se había sentado.

-sí, eso creo- miro a Gildarts con odio- me las pagaras- intento pararse para pegarle, pero Lucy fue rápida, se arrodillo intentando no salirse de debajo de la sombrilla y lo agarró del brazo, este la miro de reojo.

-Natsu déjalo- sus ojos se encontraron, lo miraba atenta, su mirada era inocente y tierna, él se sonrojo y asintió, se sentó a su lado.

- Lucy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Gildarts, ella bajo la vista.

-cansada y casi sin fuerzas- el asintió con la cabeza se sentó enfrente de ellos dos.

-bien empecemos, le prometí al maestro que te educaría lo mejor posible, te enseñaría todo acerca de nuestra raza- Lucy miro a Natsu, este le devolvió la mirada, pudo ver que en la expresión de la rubia que se sentía algo confundida.

-Gildarts, creo que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de esto, Lucy todavía no…- Natsu no pudo terminar la oración ya que Lucy lo abraso de golpe.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, puedo soportarlo, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí- le susurro en un tono tranquilo y dulce de voz, el pelirosado se sonrojo y le correspondió ese abraso antes de que ella volviera a su lugar. Gildarts pego un silbido y desvió su mirada hacia el océano.

-creo que yo estorbo entre ustedes dos, será mejor que me valla- dijo levantándose, Lucy extendió su mano y se paró de golpe, Gildarts ya estaba caminando hacia Gray, Lucy neo con la cabeza y dio unos pasos asía delante saliendo de la sombra.

-¡Gildarts no mal pienses esto no es…!- no pudo terminar la oración ya que el sol la golpeo

su piel ardía, sentía su cuerpo quemarse, sus rodillas le temblaban y callo de rodillas abrasándose a sí misma, sus ojos cambiaron de color, eran rojos, de repente su garganta empezó a arder mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior, abrió la boca y sus colmillos salieron. Natsu y Gildarts corrieron hacia ella, Natsu le agarro su mano, ella lo miro. Sus ojos eran atrevidos y deseosos, eso hiso asustar tanto a Natsu como a Gildarts, Lucy se relamió los labios, tenían que hacer algo ya, pero no sabían que entre esa desesperación.

-valla valla, creo que ya es hora de que muerdas a tu primera víctima, mientras más sangre bebas más exquisita te veras, Pura- una pelinegra encapuchada se paró junto enfrente de ellos, se sacó la capucha y Natsu supo de inmediato quien era.

-Minerva…- susurro y la miro con odio.

-cuanto tiempo Natsu, no has cambiado en nada- comento un rubio quien se sacó la capucha, ese era Sting, y a ambos lados estaban Yukino y Riuge. Natsu y Gildarts se pararon y se pusieron enfrente de Lucy.

-Impuros- comento Gildarts, Minerva rio.

-tu también eres uno de los nuestros- Yukino lo miraba con desesperación.

-ya pequeña ven para aquí- le ordeno Minerva a Lucy, esta asintió y se levantó, camino hasta ellos sin despegar su mirada de la pelinegra. Al llegar junto a ella, Minerva la agarro de la barbilla y la miro, acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, llego a su cuello y su mirada se plantó en la llave. -¿Qué pasaría si hago esto?- le pregunto a la nada mientras tocaba la llave de Lucy.

-no te atreverías- gruño Gildarts, ella rio.

- aun no, no te vez tan exquisita como aquella vez, te falta, hasta eso sigue durmiendo, aunque en mi interior desee ver aquellos colmillos, aquellos ojos y tu talento para beber, no es el momento- soltó a Lucy, esta callo bruscamente sentada en la arena.

-dentro de unos días, en el eclipse, ella despertara y no tendrán salvación- comento Yukino. Minerva se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguida por sus compañeros.

Natsu se acercó hasta Lucy, ella se paró y miro fijo a Minerva.

-tú dices que no estoy despierta ¿eh?- dijo enfrentándola- pues te equivocas- dijo antes de quitarse la llave de su cuello un destello rojo salió de ella y cubrió todo…

* * *

**Bien espero que les guste este capítulo. Hasta ahora no sé cuántos serán, pero mientras tanto disfrútenlo :D gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios. :D**


	6. Capítulo 5: Necesito tu sangre

Capítulo 5:

~*Necesito tu sangre *~

Un destellos rojo salió de Lucy cubriendo todo, pero algo salió mal y Lucy pego un grito ahogado de dolor, toda esa luz volvió a ella y cayó al piso, se quejaba de dolor, el sello de la nada había vuelto a su lugar, su mano estaba mojada y quemada, se quejaba de dolor, Gildarts corrió a socorrerla.

-Hum, tonta, eso te pasa por haberte quitado el sello- le contesto Minerva, Rouge miro a Minerva serio.

-esa no ha sido ella- susurro, los demás lo miraron- fue su sangre quien actuó por instinto, pero el sello no se quiso liberar así que ha lanzado agua para que este pueda volver a su lugar, tú has dicho que cuando se bañe se lo tendría que sacar, si es cierto, pero la llave mientras este en la gargantilla seguirá sellando su sangre- Minerva apretó sus dientes. No dijo nada más.

-faltan tres días nomas para el eclipse, hay te volveremos a ver, bestia- susurro Yukino antes de que desaparecieron por donde llegaron.

-Lucy, Gildarts ¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Erza quien había visto todo junto a los demás.

-ha tocado agua, esto se ve mal, necesita sangre de inmediato, está muy débil y su herida no puede sanar tan rápido- Natsu se agacho, la rubia había logrado sentarse y lloraba del dolor.

-Lucy…- susurro este. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, ese olor, ese olor tan exquisito y dulce que la atraía estaba enfrente de ella, la fuente de ese olor, su boca de hiso agua, se relamió los labios y miro a Natsu.

-Lucy para- le dijo Gildarts, esta lo miro y olfateo, hiso una mueca y volvió a mirar a Natsu, Gildarts le agarro una mano, esta saco sus colmillos y le gruño- ya para, estas actuando por puro instinto- apretó aún más fuerte su mano, una fuerza que rompería la mano de un humano, pero para un vampiro eso no era nada.

Levanto su otra mano, una luz amarilla rodeo su mano y acto seguido sus compañeros cayeron al suelo y no se podían mover, volvió a mirar a Natsu, se le acercó cada vez más, no llevaba puesta su bufanda, cosa que le aria más fácil el trabajo, Natsu callo sentado y se arrastró lo más que pudo Asia atrás, esa no era la Lucy que él conocía, su mirada era censual y atrevida. Se le acerco gateando, apoyo su mano sobre el pecho del pelirosado, acerco sus dientes a su cuello y…

-¡Lucy ya basta!- le grito Natsu antes de que callera desmayada sobre el.- ¡Lucy!- se sobresaltara y la coloco en la arena, Gildarts ya se podía mover, corrió hasta ellos.

-hay que llevarla al hotel- susurro- necesita sangre urgente, Erza, podrías ir a un banco de sangre, diles que el apellido de Lucy y que la conoces, ellos saben sobre la pura traerán cuanta sangre sea posible, Gray acompáñala, Wendy ven rápido-Erza y Gray asintieron antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus cosas, la pequeña peliazul corrió a su lado.

-su respiración es forzosa- le comento, Gildarts asintió.

-necesitamos que cures su herida, usualmente los vampiros nos curamos rápido, pero gastamos mucha sangre y Lucy casi ni tiene, por favor cúrala cuando estemos dentro- ella asintió.

-Wendy busca las cosas de Lucy y los demás, hasta eso nosotros la llevaremos adentro- le dijo Natsu mientras se paraba con ella en brazos.

* * *

Lucy estaba recostada en su cama, Erza y Gray se habían demorado mucho, Natsu ya estaba fastidiado, quería salir corriendo en busca de ellos, pero si no fuese por Gildarts quien le ordenó vigilar a Lucy mientras él y Wendy se comunicaban con el maestro ya los estaría buscando. Lucy abrió sus ojos, se sentó en la cama jadeante, miraba algún punto ciego de las sabanas verdes, Natsu se percató de ella, corrió y se sentó al frente de la rubia, puso ambas manos en sus fríos hombros, ella alzo la vista, lo miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos rojos sorprendieron a Natsu, lo miraban con cariño y ternura, cosa que lo hiso sonrojar, Lucy apoyo su mano izquierda en el pecho del pelirosado y acerco su rostro al de él. Abrió un poco sus labios y pudo divisar sus colmillos, ella roso su nariz con la del pelirosado, el no hiso nada, solo la contemplaba embobado y deseoso. Apoyo sus labios en los del pelirosado, él se sonrojo, pero no se separó, en el fondo él siempre había querido hacer eso, pero nunca se había animado, por miedo a que ella dejase de ser su mejor amiga. Le correspondió aquel beso, sus labios eran exquisitos para él, la besaba con ternura, ella lo besaba torpemente, se separaron en busca de aire. Lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad, sus manos deslizaron poco a poco la bufanda del cuello del pelirosado. lo sabía, su intento se lo decía, un mordisco era algo íntimo, algo que daba placer, transfería y recibía sentimientos, pero no se comparaba en nada a un mordisco de hambre, era doloroso, como si dos agujas te pincharan y quitasen la sangre de tu cuerpo. Pero Lucy no tenía tanta hambre, estaba medio consiente de lo que hacía, su otra parte no la había poseído del todo. Separo sus labios, Natsu pudo ver unos largos y afilados colmillos, se acercó a su cuello, el trago saliva, estaba temeroso, Lucy apoyo sus labios en el cuello del pelirosado, le beso y luego clavo sus dientes. Fue una sensación única, esplendida, hermosa para ambos, ella sentía fluir los sentimientos de Natsu, eran confusos, iguales a los de ella. Ambos se sonrojaron, bebió cuanto pudo, lamio su cuello para sanar aquella herida y para que ya no saliera más sangre. Desvió sus labios directo a los de Natsu, sentían lo mismo, excitación, placer y deseo físico. Ella lo abraso y él le correspondió aquel abraso, podía sentir el sabor de su propia sangre que había quedado en los labios de la rubia. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, querían llegar más lejos, estaban muy excitados, Lucy gruño y Natsu sonrió. Cayeron bruscamente en el colchón y al instante en que se separó Lucy callo dormida. Natsu la miro atontado, no sabía que era lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió hacia el baño, observo su reflejo en el espejo, la herida del mordisco no sangraba, estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Suspiro aliviado, si Gildarts se enterara de eso lo mataría, pero ni él sabía lo que había pasado. Natsu volvió hacia la habitación, tapo a Lucy, le beso la frente y se dio vuelta, sintió que alguien le jalo de la remera, Natsu se volteo, Lucy lo miraba adormilada, no le soltaba, le sonrió, se dio vuelta y tomo su mano, en cuanto lo hiso se volvió a dormir.

Gildarts entro en la habitación, desde que había dejado aquella habitación tenía un mal presentimiento, vio a Natsu agarrando la mano de la rubia, algo raro pasaba, ella tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, Gildarts vio q Natsu no tenía puesta su bufanda, desvió su mirada hacia su cuello, pudo ver una marca, idéntica a la que dejan los colmillos luego de haber terminado de succionar sangre, Natsu estaba algo pálido, pero lo notaba feliz.

-¿Natsu paso algo?- le pregunto serio, Natsu lo miro y negó.

-no nada- le contesto algo nervioso, Gildarts entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Natsu que tienes en el cuello?- le pregunto, el pelirosado se tapó la marca y negó con la cabeza.

-nada…- logro decir entre tanto nerviosismo, Gildarts suspiro pesadamente, ¿Por qué ese chico no era sincero?, el de una había adivinado que Lucy lo había mordido, pudo notar el olor de la rubia combinado con el de Natsu. Al morder a un humano queda el olor del vampiro quien lo mordió diciendo que era solo de ese vampiro y que nadie más podría tomar sangre de él.

-Natsu, ya lo sé, puedo olerlo…. Ella te mordió, ¿cierto?- el asintió avergonzado- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Ha tomado mucha sangre?- él se sonrojo, desvió su mirada hacia Lucy.

-pues… me beso, me mordió, y sentí algo, fue raro y confuso, pero cálido…. Ah y me volvió a besar- dijo con un hilo de voz, Gildarts sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba aliviado, ella estaba algo consiente de lo que hacía, y le había transmitido sus sentimientos a Natsu, pero en lo que se había pasado era en lo del beso.

-¿y lo demás?- le pregunto él lo volvió a mirar.

-me siento bien y…. no se cuanta sangre ha tomado- susurro Gildarts negó con la cabeza.

-necesitaras tomar vitaminas, no quiero que si nos encontramos en un momento crítico estés débil- el asintió, Gildarts suspiro- Natsu…. Eres un completo idiota, sabía que algo así pasaría pero igual te quise dejar a solas con ella, confié en ti, y mira cómo has terminado- se quejó Gildarts antes de irse de la habitación.

Erza y Gray habían llegado acompañados de alguien, hablaron con Gildarts, Wendy llamo a Natsu asiendo que dejase sola a la rubia. Le habían dicho que el maestro los había llamado para que recogiesen a aquella muchacha encapuchada en la estación, y que por eso habían llegado tarde. Aquella muchacha se sacó la capucha y al verla Gildarts se puso serio. No era ni una pura ni una impura, era una raza única de vampiros, era un caballero, protectores de los puros. Sus cabellos eran largos, castaños muy claros cayendo a rubios, sus ojos celestes y lucía un gran vestido rosado. Erza y Gray decidieron entrar en la habitación seguidos por aquella muchacha, Lucy se había despertado y estaba sentada mirando hacia la ventana cerrada.

-Nee-san- dijo la ojiazul, Lucy la miro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto, ella se le acercó.

-Nee-san ¿acaso no me recuerdas?- Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-claro en el instante en que te pusieron el sello tus memorias se han ido- susurro, ella la miro y sonrió- soy tu prima Michelle- le sonrió.

-Lucy, ten- Erza se le acerco con un vaso de sangre, ella lo acepto y se quedó mirándolo.

-Michelle, ¿Por qué apareces justo ahora?- le pregunto Lucy- he estado sola por mucho tiempo, creyendo que ya no tenía familia- Michelle se le acercó, se sentó al frente de ella.

-perdóname, pero no pude, Nee-san tuve que protegerte desde lejos- ella asintió antes de beber el vaso de sangre.

* * *

-¿ags pero quien se cree que es para hacernos eso?, es una completa estúpida, ja creía que estaba despierta- se quejaba minerva mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro por toda la habitación.

-es que lo está, acuérdate que su sangre actuó por si sola- le contesto Sting mientras mordía una manzana.

-¡ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes Sting!- le grito malhumorada.

-ya cálmate ¿sí?, desde que llegamos no haces más que quejarte, Minerva, si no tienes nadada mejor que hacer vete a bañar- le aconsejo Yukino quien leía un libro.

-está bien, pero no lo hago porque tú me lo dices- la señalo con un dedo y la miro amenazadoramente.

-lo que digas- Yukino puso los ojos en blanco, Minerva camino enojada hasta el baño.

-¿por cierto…"Ella" ya se reunió con Lucy?- le pregunto Rouge a los demás, Yukino desvió su atención a él.

-no lo sé, ¿y tú Sting?- le pregunto, el negó con la cabeza.

-a mí ni me pregunten, no sé ni en donde estoy parado- comento, Rouge suspiro.

-Sting, este acostado, no parado- le comento Rouge.

* * *

-¿así que eres la prima de Lucy?- Natsu la miraba atento, estaba sentado alado de la rubia quien sonreía bobamente, era como la cuarta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo.

-si- le contesto casi por quinta vez, Natsu frunció el ceño.

-pues no se parecen- comento- tu eres mucho más linda que esta rubia tonta- Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, cambio su expresión a una de enojo, cerro su mano en forma de puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

-¿Cuántas beses va pegándole Lucy a Natsu?- le pregunto Erza a Wendy y Carla, Lucy le había pegado a Natsu por cualquier idiotez que él decía, pero hasta ahora ese era el golpe más fuerte que le había dado.

-creo que cinco- dijo la peliazul mientras los observaba discutir, en eso Lucy le volvió a golpear en la cabeza.

-ya van seis- comento Carla.

-esos dos no tienen cura- suspiro Erza mientras sonreía, a pesar de eso los veia raros a Natsu y a Lucy desde que llegaron, nerviosos y manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

-Lucy, te he traído otra copa- Gray entro a la habitación de la rubia junto a Happy, quien le acercaba el vaso.

-muchas gracias, Gray, Happy- les contento con un tono suave de voz y una amplia sonrisa.

-si con ellos se buena, eh, total yo soy tu juguete a quien puedes gritarle y pegarle- se quejó Natsu, cosa que hiso que recibiera otro golpe de parte de la rubia.

-seria amable contigo si tú me tratases mejor- el la miro con odio, Michelle rio, Lucy inflo sus mejillas, pudo notar que estaba sonrojada, se acordó de aquel beso que ella le había dado, salto de la cama con tan solo acordarse.

-¿Natsu que sucede?- le pregunto Gray mientras se sentaba junto a Erza.

-N-Nada- comento mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama, miro de reojo a Lucy y se sonrojo.

-Se gruuuuuustan- dijo el pequeño minino mientras le entregaba el vaso a Lucy.

-Nee-san, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?- Lucy asintió con la cabeza- ¿hace ya cuanto tiempo se conocen todos ustedes?- Lucy bebió un poco del vaso.

-bastante- le contesto.

-¿Cómo son las personas del gremio?- Lucy miro a Erza, esta le sonrió.

-bueno… son algo raras, pero muy amables y siempre están cuando los necesitas- Michelle sonrió malvadamente, Lucy tomo un trago largo.

-¿Natsu-san y tu sois novios?- pregunto asiendo que ella se sonrojase y ahogase con la sangre, Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba tan sorprendido como Lucy.

-¿a-a que v-viene e-eso?- pregunto Natsu ella sonrió.

-Natsu, como no pensaría eso si desde que llegamos no te has separado ningún momento de Lucy- comento Erza, Wendy se rio.

-no lo somos, Michelle- dijo Lucy casi sin aliento.

-si tú lo dices Nee-san- Lucy puso los ojos en blanco- ah, por cierto el maestro del gremio me ha dicho que en cuanto terminen este trabajo vuelvan rápido al gremio, han aparecidos más impuros, y el día del eclipse es en tres días- Erza asintió con la cabeza.

-estaremos atentos, no hay de qué preocuparse- le dijo.

-pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué va a suceder el día del eclipse?-pregunto Gray.

* * *

**Espero que les ****haya**** gustado y ****perdón**** por ilusionarlos con lo de Lucy, pero ya verán cuando despertara****...**** a y lo compense poniendo momento NaLu ¿Qué les ****pareció**** el ****cap.****? Comenten y muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. Capitulo 6: Bestia, Sello, Sangre

Capitulo 6:

~*Bestia, Sello, Sangre *~

Lucy estaba recostada bajo la sombrilla, tenía su mano vendada apoyada en su estómago y bostezaba sin parar, se sentía cansada, aun bebiendo mucha sangre el agua la debilitaba, estaba esperando a que sea su turno de sacarse fotos, en estos momentos era Wendy y Erza quienes estaban sacándose fotos en el mar. Se aburrió y agarro el libro, lo abrió y comenzó a leer la primera hoja que vio, no le importaba el orden, ya que cada capítulo contaba cosas diferentes. Apenas leyó el primer párrafo se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué?- susurro casi sin aliento.

La hoja que estaba leyendo hablaba sobre la relación que tenía un eclipse con los malditos. Se dice que si el maldito se expone bajo la luz del eclipse la bestia de su interior saldrá, muy pocos logran mantener la conciencia antes de que actúen por instinto. Serán bestias sedientas de sangre, mataran a todos a su paso para conseguir la sangre, tendrán alas de murciélagos, sus poderes de vampiros serán el doble que cuando están sellados. Si no recuperan rápido la conciensia serán unas bestias quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, poco a poco su alma desaparecerá dejando solo a un animal sediento. Muy pocas veces pueden mantener la conciencia y no pasar nada, sus sentimientos serán el doble que antes, sus sentidos se agudizaran y tendrán un físico único e inigualable. Lucy temblaba, tenía miedo, miedo de sí misma. Natsu se agacho a su lado sobresaltándola, cerro el libro y se sentó. El la miro con curiosidad, ella se sonrojo.

-Lucy nos toca- le dijo, ella lo miro confusa, el suspiro- la cesión de foto- asintió y agarro el sombrero, se lo coloco. Natsu se paró y le extendió su mano.

-no sé si debería salir de la sombrilla… no quiero volver a morderte…- susurro, Natsu se sonrojo y agarro la mano de la rubia.

-no pasa nada Lucy, confía en mí. Y a mí no me importa si me muerdes otra vez….- lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz, Lucy se sorprendió y sonrojo, ¿acaso Natsu no entendía que un mordisco era como tener relaciones? Algo íntimo y placentero.

-N-Natsu…- susurro, el la obligo a levantarse, le estiro bruscamente el brazo se paró de golpe y casi se tropieza, pero fue rápido y la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto, ella asintió con la cabeza sonrojada aún más.

-¡oye Natsu deja de coquetear con Lucy y tráela de una vez!- le grito Gray desde el mar, Natsu se sonrojo y miro a Gray con odio.

-¡N-No estoy coqueteando!- le grito, Gray y Erza rieron, Natsu seguía agarrado de la mano de la rubia.

-oye Natsu ¿Por qué no le sueltas la mano?- pregunto Erza en tono burlón, Natsu apretó sus dientes, estaba súper rojo, Lucy movía sus pies nerviosa.

-¿y tú la veces que te has tomado de la mano con Jelall?- le contradijo el pelirosado asiendo sonrojar a Erza.

-¡eso no te interesa!- le contesto Erza.

-Natsu, déjalos, ¿sí?- le dijo Lucy, este la miro y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-vamos- Lucy asintió, Natsu la empezó a arrastras hacia la orilla, tendrían que estar a determinada distancia ya que el agua quemaba a los vampiros.

Lucy acomodo su gorro con su otra mano, miraba con tristeza a sus amigos, quienes reían y jugaban con el agua salada, cosa que ella ya no podía hacer y Natsu no aria si ella no estuviese allí. A él no le gustaba dejar sola a Lucy en ningún momento, por eso el no aria las mismas cosas que los demás, se quedaría con ella, no entraría al agua, solo por Lucy.

-valla, Lucy has cambiado, te vez hermosa- le dijo el fotógrafo mientras miraba la cámara para capturar aquella imagen: Natsu y Lucy caminando agarrados de la mano y sonrojados.

-¡oye! ¿Estás diciendo que Lucy no hera ya hermosa?- se quejó Natsu ocultando sus celos.

-por supuesto que no, Lucy siempre fue hermosa, pero ahora está mucho más radiante- Natsu apretó sus dientes, quería matar a ese tipo, Natsu atrajo hacia si a Lucy de repente, ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo.

-no la mires tanto, pervertido- susurro mientras la abrasaba con fuerza.

-N-Natsu…- susurro la rubia, el fotógrafo les saco una foto.

-esta foto estará de porta- les comento el camarógrafo a sus compañeros.

-y de título ponles "Natsu celoso"- se burlaba Gray, Natsu soltó a Lucy y se sentó en el suelo cruzado de brazos.

- comenzare sacándote fotos, Lucy- ella asintió, Natsu la miro de reojo- colócate allí, enfrente de la orilla, quítate la campera y deja ver tu figura, ¿sí?- Lucy asintió, Erza estaba saliendo del agua, Lucy se quitó el abrigo liviano que tenía y se lo extendió, ella lo acepto.

Se acercó hasta la orilla intentando mantener cierta distancia, lucía un bikini rosado y muy ajustado, una brisa suave soplo y ella se agarró el gorro con ambas manos, Natsu al contemplar aquella imagen de la rubia se sonrojo, Gray estaba a su lado, sonrió malvadamente.

-oye Natsu, Lucy se ve hermosa últimamente, creo que le pediré una cita- le dijo en broma, cosa que hiso sobresaltar al pelirosado, lo miro con odio, una rara sensación lo invadió, quería abalanzarse sobre Gray y matarlo, pero se contuvo.

-no te dejare…- le susurro, Gray arqueo una ceja- no te dejare a Lucy para ti solo, ella me pertenece- Gray, Erza y Wendy se quedaron quietos al escuchar esas palabras salir de Natsu, él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-N-Natsu-san…- susurro Wendy, Erza y ella se miraron, sabían a lo que iba Natsu, él estaba celoso.

-pues mira nada más, Natsu se puso celoso, nunca creí que sintiese algo por Lucy- comento Erza, Natsu la miro de reojo.

-¡ella es solo mi amiga, nada más!- le contesto Natsu, Erza rio.

-amiga con beneficio- le corrigió, Natsu hiso una mueca de confusión.

-¿a qué viene eso?- pregunto, Erza suspiro.

-Gildarts me ha contado lo del mordisco, no sabía que ustedes dos podían llegar hasta esa altura, el mordisco es lo mismo que tener relaciones, Natsu- se sonrojo aún más, no dijo nada si no que siguió mirando a Lucy mientras insultaba a Gildarts por lo bajo.

Lucy sonreía como Nunca, se acercó a Natsu y se sentó a su lado, quería sacarse algunas fotos con su pelirosado amigo y el minino, Happy se sentó encima de Lucy y esta lo abraso con fuerza mientras el fotógrafo asía su trabajo, Natsu lo miraba con celos, el minino estaba entre los atributos de la rubia y no se podía separar aunque quisiera porque lo abrasaba con fuerza, en esos momentos Natsu deseaba ser Happy. Natsu los abraso a los tres, sus celos aún no se le pasaban, Lucy rio y la soltó.

-Lucy yo también quiero un abrazo- se quejó Natsu cuando ella soltó al gatito.

-ya Natsu tu eres muy grande para andar poniéndote celoso por estas cosas- le dijo, el inflo sus mejillas enojado, ella sonrió bobamente.

-yo querer un abrazo…- se quejó, Lucy suspiro, no tenía elección, se acercó a Natsu y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, él le correspondió enseguida aquel abrazo.

-¿contento?- le pregunto Lucy.

-si- susurro Natsu mientras olía el aroma de la rubia.

-te comportas como un niño últimamente- le susurro, él sonrió abrasándola aún más fuerte.

-solo quiero protegerte, quiero hacerte feliz para que olvides tu sufrimiento- le contesto, ella sonrió, Natsu podía ser muy amable cuando se lo proponía, siempre, siempre le había sacado una sonrisa en los peores momentos, incluso cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, ella siempre confiaría en él.

-gracias- le dijo antes de separarse de él, Erza se sentó junto a Lucy y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

-hay Lucy querida, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?, tú has logrado cambiar mucho a Natsu- la felicitaba, Lucy rio.

-yo no he hecho nada, Erza- le comento Lucy, Erza la miro de reojo y sonrió.

* * *

Gildarts estaba sentado en el sillón, Lucy entraba cansada al hotel, se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de Gildarts, se miraron un largo rato, no decían nada, Gildarts sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Lucy, empezaremos con tus clases de vampirismo- ella suspiro pesadamente y bajo su cabeza cansada.

-solo dime lo que tengo que saber- Gildarts negó.

-no solo eso, tendrás que aprender más de un idioma, modales e incluso arte, hay vampiros impuros que llevan mas de décadas de vida y no están acostumbrados a la civilización, así que decidieron vivir de la misma manera que antes y cuando te inviten a las fiestas tendrás que asistir con las vestimentas de antes, los modales e incluso tu manera de hablar cambiara- Lucy asintió, de tan solo pensar en todo lo que tenía que aprender se cansó aún más, no tenía ganas ni de moverse.

-Gildarts, es mucho y no tengo ganas de moverme- el sonrió.

-empiezo contándote algunas cosas, ¿Qué dices?- Lucy asintió ansiosa.

-ay tres razas de vampiros, la pura, quien es la rama principal y se dividen en varios clanes extintos, los caballeros, quienes son los hijos de los puros e impuros y quienes nacen con el deber de proteger a un puro, Michelle es tu caballero, y por último los impuros, quienes son creados por los puros, se dice que la sangre de un puro puede convertir a un impuro en un puro, pero no cualquier sangre, la de un puro maldito, uno nacido durante luna llena, y es por eso que van tras de ti, tendrán que liberar el sello y beber cuanto puedan de la bestia que saldrá, pero eso nunca pasara, ya que nosotros te estaremos protegiendo, en especial Natsu y Michelle- Lucy asintió pesadamente, sería una gran carga para sus amigos y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Gildarts, hoy leí sobre la relación que tiene el eclipse con un maldito y… tengo miedo, tengo miedo a perder el control de mi misma, a ser una bestia sedienta de sangre, aun si no hay un eclipse eso también me puede pasar y yo… me da miedo de nunca más volver si eso pasa- ella se abraso a sí misma. Natsu estaba asomado en la puerta junto a Erza, ambos se miraron. Lucy temblaba, Gildarts se paró y se le acercó, se agacho enfrente de ella y le toco su mano.

-Lucy, eso no pasara, cree en ti y podrás seguir siendo tu misma aunque pase, sabes que nosotros haríamos cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a ser quien eres- ella negó con la cabeza.

-es que no se quién soy, que soy, no sé nada acerca de mí, la chica quien creía ser era una farsa, mi padre me mintió toda mi vida, termine siendo una chupa sangre, una bestia asesina- Natsu bajo su mirada, y apretó sus manos, Erza apoyo su mano en el hombre del pelirosado, y negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy, no desconfíes de ti misma, si lo haces hay más posibilidad de que te conviertas en una bestia sedienta, estas cansada, vete a cambiar, dentro de poco tendremos que volver al gremio, mañana es el eclipse y hay que estar precavidos- ella asintió, Gildarts se levantó y se volvió a sentar, Lucy se levantó y corrió hasta su dormitorio, cerro de golpe la puerta, Gildarts miro hacia donde se encontraban Natsu y Erza- Ya pueden entrar ustedes dos si quieren, Lucy aun no distingue sus aromas pero yo si- Erza y Natsu entraron en silencio, Erza se sentó en el sillón y Natsu siguió de largo hasta la habitación de Lucy.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana cerrada, había dejado a un lado su sombrero y en su mano tenía un vaso de sangre casi lleno, se lo había dado Erza esa misma mañana para que lo tome, pero no tenía hambre, ni siquiera había tocado el almuerzo, se percató de Natsu, dejo en la mesa de noche el vaso y lo miro a los ojos, él se le acercó, ella se paró y corrió a abrasarlo, quería llorar, tenía miedo, no quería ser una carga para Natsu, estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y él lo sabía, la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Lucy…- susurro, los pies de ella temblaban- ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al notar que su temperatura había aumentado, paso de estar helada a casi hirviendo.

-Natsu, tengo miedo- le dijo separándose de él, camino lentamente a la cama y se sentó- ¿Qué soy en realidad?, dime,¿ me ves como una bestia o como una simple humana?, Natsu por favor te ruego que agás esto si llegase a perder el control de mi misma, mátame y así todo terminara, ese libro decía que si la bestia en mi interior se liberaba podría matar a muchas personas si no recupero el conocimiento- Natsu negó con la cabeza, no quería hacer eso, ella no sabía de lo que hablaba.

No había leído del todo aquel libro, había dos maneras de sacar ese sello y todos sabían la forma de la bestia, pero en realidad la otra parte era su sangre, cuando ella era niña no tenía aquel sello, podía vivir como un vampiro común y corriente gracias a su sangre, su verdadero yo estaba dormido. Quería decírselo pero no podía, lo negaría, ella tenía la idea metida en la cabeza de que era una bestia, cuando en realidad también su verdadero yo estaba dormido sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus verdaderos recuerdos, sabia quién era, pero gracias a estar sellada se había olvidado de todo. El maestro le había contado todo eso a Natsu. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Lucy… yo nunca lo aria, no toleraría perderte- le susurro ella lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y llorosos- Lucy yo te veo como una simple y hermosa humana, siempre será así, no me importa quien seas, que seas, lo único que me importa es que seas feliz a mi lado- la abraso de repente, ella estallo en yanto.

Apoyados en la puerta se encontraban Gray, Erza, Happy y Wendy (a quien la habían obligado a husmear ya que tenía mejor sentido del oído), estaban desesperados, no escuchaban nada más que sollozos, Gildarts caminaba junto con Michelle al verlos suspiro pesadamente, ¿acaso esos chicos no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

* * *

-¡MINERVA HE DESCUBIERTO ALGO!- grito Yukino mientras entraba en la habitación de la pelinegra quien estaba echada en la cama.

-¿Qué paso Yukino?- le pregunto pesadamente.

-la verdadera Lucy está sellada- le dijo, ella arqueo una ceja- me explico, la parte vampiro verdadera de Lucy está sellada junto con todos sus recuerdos y todas las cosas que aprendió de niña, cuando sellaron la bestia no se habían dado cuenta que sellaron a Lucy- ella se rasco la cabeza.

-entonces… la Lucy que vimos es la parte más débil que sobrevivo al sello ¿no?- Yukino asintió.

-sí, no está del todo sellada, ya que si no ella estaría en un sueño eterno, tendremos que tener cuidado durante el eclipse, quien sabe si toda ella despierta y recuerda cómo usar a su bestia interior, seria nuestro fin, pero si tenemos suerte y liberamos solamente a la bestia podremos tomar su sangre- los ojos de Minerva daban vuelta, se había mareado, era mucha información para ella quien apenas se despertaba.

-Yukino, podrías explicármelo después- le dijo antes de caerse dormida.

* * *

Lucy y Natsu estaban bajando del tren, él le sostenía la sombrilla, Lucía el mismo vestido negro que el día anterior, la verdad era que se veía cada día más hermosa, caminaron en silencio hasta el gremio, Lucy se sentía muy mal, y Natsu lo había notado, su piel siempre estaba fría pero ahora ella estaba caliente, sentía algo en su pecho, como si algo quisiera salir de dentro de ella, el maestro los recibió con una gran sonrisa, y no terminaron de llegar que Gildarts ya le había contado lo del mordisco, cosa que hiso que Natsu recibiese una buena paliza. Michelle le contaba unas cuantas anécdotas de cómo era Lucy de pequeña y las cosas que hacían juntas, en tan poco tiempo se habían vuelto muy unidas, casi como hermanas, aunque Lucy no la recordase. Michelle también sabía lo de Lucy y quería más que nadie que su prima volviera pero si se equivocaban una sola vez podría ser el fin de todo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, y espero haber explicado bien lo de Lucy y el por qué no recuerda a Michelle, si no entendieron explico. La parte de sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos están sellados ya que no se habían dado cuenta de que sellaron su sangre de vampiro a la vez que la bestia, y la parte más débil de Lucy pudo escapar. No soy muy buena explicando cosas, perdón. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer.**

**PD: muchos querían a un Natsu celoso, pues aquí lo tienen xD**


	8. Capitulo 7: Eclipse

Capitulo 7:

~*Eclipse*~

Lucy se encontraba sentada en la barra junto a Michelle. Desde que volvieron al gremio se sentía muy mal. Natsu se había percatado de eso. Michelle la miraba con cautela, tenía miedo de que se desmallase en ese mismo lugar. Ella jugaba con la comida, le había pedido a Mirajen que le preparase una ensalada de tomates, lechuga y zanahorias, pero había comido muy poco aquella ensalada, en todo el día no había comido casi, ni bebido sangre, pincho un tomate y se lo comió, mastico lentamente la comida, Michelle suspiro.

-Nee-san, come algo, desde esta mañana no comes mucho, puedo ver que Natsu-san está muy preocupado por ti- Lucy desvió su mirada hacia Natsu, quien la miraba de reojo desde una mesa mientras escuchaba la conversación de Gajeel y Gray.

-se preocupa por todo…- se quejó la rubia mientras pinchaba otro tomate y lo comía malhumorada, Michelle suspiro.

-pero es algo bueno- Lucy desvió su mirada hacia Michelle- me refiero a que alguien se preocupe demasiado por ti, eso quiere decir que eres alguien muy importante en su vida, Nee-san- Lucy se sonrojo, desvió su mirada hacia el plato y pincho una lechuga.

-C-Cállate…- murmuro antes de comer la lechuga, Michelle sonrió, Lucy podía cambiar de actitud tan fácilmente.

-Nee-san de niña también hacías lo mismo, cada vez que alguien te decía algo cambiabas de actitud, parecías tener una personalidad para cada cosa- Lucy no le contesto, si no que comenzó a comer más rápido aquella ensalada, en el fondo no quería preocupar tanto a Natsu.

-por cierto, Michelle, ¿tienes donde quedarte?- le pregunto Lucy con la boca llena, Michelle asintió.

-sí, cerca de tu casa he encontrado un apartamento, no te preocupes, todo estará bien- Lucy asintió y trago la comida, volvió a mirar a Natsu.

-¿pero qué está haciendo ese idiota?- susurro. Natsu estaba imitando a Gray de manera graciosa, saltaba por todas las mesas mientras era perseguido por Gray, de vez en cuando miraba a Lucy.

-¿siempre son así?- pregunto Michelle señalándolos, Lucy asintió y siguió comiendo.

-todos los días, a beses se amigan y otras veces pelean hasta destruir el gremio- Michelle sonrió y Lucy suspiro murmurando que no tenían remedio.

-que amistad más rara- Lucy asintió pesadamente.

-oye, Michelle, ya está oscureciendo, será mejor que nos vallamos- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nee-san tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme a mi apartamento, no te podre acompañar de regreso- Lucy asintió lentamente, se levantó y agarro su osito-mochila.

-nos vemos luego…- Michelle asintió.

-Nee-san, ten cuidado, por favor-Lucy asintió y se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

Salió del gremio casi corriendo, el crepúsculo estaba pasando para darle la bienvenida a un anochecer muy cálido, por suerte, Lucy podía caminar con libertad sin tener que llevar ninguna sombrilla ni sombrero. caminaba con cautela, el gremio quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad cosa que le daba miedo andar sola hasta llegar a la ciudad, por suerte los vampiros tienen una vista mucho mejor en la oscuridad que los humanos, diviso una sombra que saltaba entre los árboles, luego fueron dos, tres, cuatro sombras la perseguía, comenzó a correr, alguien la seguía, tenía miedo, corría y corría, por mala suerte las tiendas ya estaban todas cerradas, se sentía muy débil y cansada, maldecía por no haber querido tomar sangre, aquellas sombras la perseguían, se le acercaban cada vez más, Lucy corría cada vez más lento, su garganta ardía, se estaba quedando sin energías, sus ojos le pesaban, su paso disminuyo hasta quedarse parada jadeando, se dio vuelta, las cuatro sombras estaban detrás de ella, su vista se volvió borrosa, lo último que vio fue a un pelirosado encender su mano y empezar a golpear a aquellas sombras, luego todo se tornó de negro y su cuerpo callo como si fuese de trapo. Aquellas sombras se fueron enseguida que Natsu apareció, se dio vuelta y vio a Lucy quien cerraba sus ojos lentamente y extendía su mano hacia el antes de caer desmayada, el corrió y logro agarrarla antes de que su cuerpo impactase contra el suelo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, sabía que eso sucedería, Lucy no había tomado la sangre suficiente, ella no era como Gildarts quien casi ni necesitaba sangre para vivir, ella necesitaba tomar más de dos litros de sangre. Decidió cargarla hasta su apartamento, al llegar la recostó en su cama. Lucy se veía tan dulce durmiendo, sus mejillas tenían un rubor encantador, sus cabellos le caían con elegancia y formaban perfectos rulos en las puntas, la piel de Lucy estaba pálida y parecía de porcelana, una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, Natsu apoyo su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y acaricio sus labios con su pulgar, las imágenes del día anterior lo invadieron, aquellos sentimientos confusos, aquel placer que había sentido, el deseo de tenerla todo para él, e incluso la suavidad de los labios de Lucy. Acerco su rostro al de ella, lentamente serró sus ojos y acaricio la nariz de la rubia con la de él.

-te gruusta- se escuchó al pequeño gatito, Natsu abrió los ojos y lo miro sonrojado.

-Happy- susurro, miro a Lucy con miedo a que se despierte.

-Natsu admítelo, te gusta- dijo el pequeño gatito caminando hacia la puerta.

-no lo sé…- susurro Natsu, Happy lo miro de reojo.

-te lo dije, me iré a casa de Erza así tu puedes estar a solas con Lucy- le guiño un ojo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Happy- lo regaño Natsu pero el pequeño minino ya había salido.

Volvió a mirar a Lucy, sonrió, se veía como un ángel durmiendo, ahora sí, acerco más y más sus labios a los de ella, se rosaron, y los apoyo lentamente sus labios en los de ella, eran suaves y daban ganas de morderlos, cosa que termino haciendo, sabía que se estaba aprovechando de ella, pero no le importó, lamio sus labios y sonrió triunfante. Se separó de ella y se sonrojo, Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, y sonrió, levanto sus manos y acaricio el rostro del pelirosado lentamente lo fue bajando para besarle. Natsu no se negó, si no que siguió con lo que había comenzado. Las sensaciones del mordisco anterior seguían allí, solo que habían intentado ocultarlas, pero no podían, eran fuertes, Lucy se dejó llevar por los besos de Natsu, por sus caricias y los sentimientos que fluían en su interior. El acaricio la espalda de la rubia bajando lentamente la cremallera del vestido, se sorprendió al ver que Lucy no llevaba sostén, ya que aquel vestido traía uno incluido, acaricio su espalda deseoso, las mangas finas del vestido se deslizaron en sus sedosos hombros, ella paso su mano debajo de la camiseta de Natsu, su piel bajaba de temperatura o mejor dicho la de ella subía, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, pero aun así ella lo sentía distante, el beso el cuello de Lucy, sus hombros, mordió una oreja de ella y le susurro.

-si tu deseas esto yo lo are, are todo para complacerte, Lucy, me importas demasiado- ella se sorprendió y reacciono, empujo a Natsu y se apartó a un lado de la cama sujetando su vestido, temblaba, Natsu aparto su mirada y se levantó, una rara sensación lo invadió, camino hasta la puerta.

-N-Natsu, l-lo siento…- dijo casi sin aliento Lucy, estaba avergonzada de sus acciones.

-no es mi culpa yo… no sé lo que me paso- la miro de reojo, su garganta volvió a arder, un dolor insoportable.

-tengo sed…- murmuro con voz temblorosa.

-Lucy necesitas sangre, no has tomado la cantidad que deberías- le susurro Natsu, Lucy se abrazaba a sí misma y estaba sentada en la cama temblando.

-estoy bien no te preocupes, solo mantén cierta distancia entre nosotros- Natsu negó con la cabeza, se le acercó lentamente.

-Lucy, tienes que tomar sangre-le insistió, su garganta ardía, pero se negaba a tomar sangre.

-Natsu estoy bien, te preocupas por todo-se quejó. Él se volvió a sentar a lado y le toco el hombro.

-es porque me importas demasiado...-susurro, Lucy se sorprendió y sonrojo, el la miraba con ojos cálidos y cariñosos.

-si te importo entonces créeme, estoy...- no pudo terminar la frase, sintió que su garganta se quemaba, agarro su garganta con ambas manos y se quejó de dolor, natsu rodeo sus hombros con su mano y la atrajo asía sí.

-Lucy por no tomar sangre te estás haciendo daño a ti misma- los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, miro a Natsu, retiro sus manos de su garganta y poco a poco las fue acercando a la bufanda de Natsu.

-perdóname, por favor perdóname, Natsu- susurro, su voz era áspera e irreconocible, poco a poco fue sacándole la bufanda a Natsu.

-hazlo, si es lo que deseas, ya lo he dicho are todo lo que esté a mi alcance para satisfacer tus deseos- Los ojos de Lucy se tornaron rojos, pero aun así no perdían la ternura, separo sus labios y saco sus colmillos.

Dejo a un lado la preciada bufanda de Natsu y lo abraso, sabia las consecuencias que traería eso, ambos lo sabían, pero Lucy estaba sedienta, tendrían que hacerlo. Poco a poco acerco sus colmillos al cuello del pelirosado, primero le dio un suave y tierno beso, lentamente fue clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del pelirosado, y al clavarlos del todo empezó a succionar la dulce sangre de Natsu, cada sangre sabia de maneras diferentes, la que siempre tomaba Lucy sabia a vino de uvas convidando con ese sabor metálico típico de la sangre, pero no se comparaba en nada a la sangre de Natsu y sabia aún mejor mesclada con sus sentimientos. Eran tan cálidos tan hermosos, su corazones latían con fuerza, no sabían el por qué. Natsu sentía el temor de Lucy, la vergüenza y el cariño que le tenía. Ella sentía el deseo, la felicidad y otro sentimiento que ella no pudo descifrar, pero le pareció cálido, acogedor, que estaba acompañado de celos de que alguien se acercase a Natsu, su corazón latía con fuerza. El beso el cuello de Lucy. Ella separo sus dientes del cuello de Natsu y antes de terminar de limpiarle la herida lo beso sorprendiéndolo, no sabía el por qué, pero ese sentimiento crecía cada instante, el cariño que le sentía era aún más grande, sentía que sus corazones eran uno solo. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron acostados en el colchón, Lucy no se quería separar de el ni para respirar, ese sentimiento era hermoso, no quería que nunca se fuese. Natsu se preguntaba ¿Qué relación tendrían de ahora en más?, Lucy ya no era solo su mejor amiga, ni su "amiga con beneficio" como los había llamado Erza, el sentía algo por ella, pero no sabía que era. Tampoco era su pareja, pero quedaba otra opción, "Amantes", podría ser, nadie sabía lo que ellos estaban haciendo y lo de aquel beso, solo Gildarts quien creía que había sido el instinto de Lucy a la hora de seducir a alguien, pero Lucy estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Si eso debía ser, amantes, o eso creía Natsu, quien desde el primer momento en que Lucy cambio físicamente había decidido que sería solo suya. A Lucy no le importaba el papel que tuvieran, lo único que quería era estar alado de Natsu, sentirlo cerca, besarlo y acariciarlo. El la movió a un lado y se puso encima de ella, el deseo que sentía de que ella sea de él se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, beso el cuello de la rubia, ella gimió, Natsu le hacia cosquillas, el sonrió triunfante antes de besarla bruscamente en los labios, sus manos se deslizaron sacándole aquel vestido, ella luchaba para sacarle aquella remera, querían llegar más lejos que simples besos. Lucy empezó a besar el cuello de Natsu. Los besos, las caricias todo la excitaba, su corazón latía y latía, rasguño la espalda de Natsu con fuerza, el deslizo una mano por el vestido de la rubia y acariciaba su vientre.

Se separaron jadeantes, sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba perdida en sus pensamientos, lo mismo le pasaba a Natsu, se apartaron y sentaron en su cama. No se dijeron nada, solo se miraron antes de pararse. Ella agarro su pijama y corrió hacia el baño para darse un relajante baño, Natsu miraba como se iba corriendo intentando que su vestido no se le caiga.

Él se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, sonrió triunfante, los sentimientos de Lucy aún seguían allí, de alguna manera se sentía conectado hacia ella.

Lucy entro en el baño y se apoyó contra la puerta, su respiración era forzosa, tenía una sonrisa pícara y el rubor no se le iba. Se desvistió y entro a la ducha, cuanto más rápido se bañase mejor, estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir de una vez por todas. Se bañó y se cambió, se secó sus cabellos con la secadora, tardo un buen rato. Al salir Natsu estaba dormido en el sillón, Lucy arqueo una ceja, era raro verlo dormir en el sillón, usualmente ella era la que dormía allí para ahorrarse los gritos. Se le acercó y lo miro. Le beso la frente antes de irse a dormir.

Dormir. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Al día siguiente el maestro los llevaría a dar un paseo por un lago cerca de su antigua mansión, tenía miedo, ya que sería justo en el horario del eclipse, el maestro había dicho que no pasaría nada, pero Lucy tenía un mal presentimiento, bueno eso creía, en esos momentos tenía muchos sentimientos en pie. Se dio vuelta y observo a Natsu quien dormía muy comodo en el sillón, suspiro y decidió cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo nocturno. Minerva se encontraba de muy malhumor, si Natsu no se hubiese entrometido en esos momentos estarían viajado con la pura hacia el lago. El punto en donde dará el eclipse. Ellos podrían liberar el sello, hacer lo que su jefe quería, tomar su sangre y convertirse en puros. Parecía sencillo pero no lo era, si liberaban la sangre de Lucy estarían muertos.

-por poco- susurro Sting.

-no me lo digas- susurro Yukino.

-pero mañana irán por su cuenta al lago- les comento Rouge.

-si pero irán para liberar su sangre, ella se está muriendo de apoco, es muy débil- le contesto Minerva.

-ya lo he notado, necesita mucha sangre para vivir, más que la de los vampiros jóvenes- Yukino asintió lentamente.

-no tienes que recordárnoslo a cada momento- le contraataco Rouge.

-pero si es verdad, si ella muere nunca podremos tomar su tan preciada sangre- Minerva suspiro, tendrían que hacer las cosas rápido.

* * *

-¡Lucy así no se hace!- se quejaba Gildarts por quien sabe cuánta vez. Ella estaba parada y tenía unos tres libros sobre su cabeza, tenía que caminar con ellos sin que se le caiga y teniendo en cuenta su postura.

-¿te crees que es tan fácil hacer esto? y sobre todo teniendo un vestido como este- se quejaba la rubia, llevaba un vestido idéntico a los que usaba en su antigua mansión, solamente que este era de color celeste.

-Lucy, endereza la espalda, levanta la barbilla y no hables, solo camina, ambas manos en ambos costados de tu cuerpo- le ordenaba.

Al llegar al gremio esa misma mañana, Gildarts la había obligado a cambiarse con aquellas ropas y la había llenado de tareas, primero le había enseñado unos cuantos modales, luego le enseño las ramas principales de los impuros, le enseño algo de esgrima y francés, ahora el la estaba molestando con que aprenda a como caminar. Tantas cosas y apenas era mediodía. Desde esa mañana ella y Natsu se hablaban muy poco, se sentían avergonzados por lo de la noche anterior, el corazón de Lucy latía cada vez más fuerte cuando lo veía, se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa, no lo entendía, aquellos sentimientos eran acogedores pero a la vez tan cálidos. Intento mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba, sintió que alguien más la miraba, desvió su mirada, Natsu estaba sentado en una silla con los pies sobre la mesa, la miraba pensativo y serio, se le corto la respiración, piso su vestido y cayó al suelo golpeándose muy fuerte la cabeza.

-¡Lucy!- grito Gildarts mientras corría hacia ella junto con Michelle.

-Nee-san, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto ayudándole a pararse.

-eso creo…- murmuro Lucy mientras frotaba su mano en donde había sido el golpe.

-creo que deberías descansar, toda la mañana te he tenido de un lado hacia el otro con tu educación, además ya es casi hora del eclipse- dijo Gildarts mientras levantaba pesadamente los libros, Michelle ayudo a Lucy a levantarse.

-está bien- susurro Lucy antes de irse a cambiar.

Natsu miraba perdido a la rubia, pensaba en lo que había sucedido el día anterior, se sentía muy cansado y apenas tenía ganas de moverse, toda la mañana se seguía preguntando si Lucy y el eran amantes o algo más que amigos, tanto el como ella no lo sabían. Un raro y cálido sentimiento recorría su cuerpo cuando la miraba o escuchaba hablar. No sabía si era su vista o la sangre, pero veía a Lucy aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Apenas se pudo parar y comenzar a caminar hasta la estación junto con sus compañeros, lo único que él quería era dormir, nada más, estaba cansado, acompañaba a Erza y Gray hacia la estación de trenes para sacar los boletos. Lucy se había cambiado lo más rápido posible, se había puesto un shorts de cuero negro, unas zapatillas largas hasta las rodillas, una remera corta que dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, era negra y de cuero, sin mangas, tenía un guante sin dedos negro en ambas manos y un cinturón morado, llevaba la sombrilla en la mano y su osito-mochila e iba acompañada de Wendy y Michelle, quienes corrían a su lado y se reían. El maestro estaba junto a Gildarts y Natsu en la estación, antes de entrar al tren, Lucy guardo su sombrilla y se colocó un sombrero. Natsu hasta el momento en que el tren arranco no había reaccionado, cuando lo hiso ya era tarde, se mareo tanto que casi vomitaba. Lucy y Wendy charlaban sobre un libro de medicina mágica, Lucy se lo recomendaba a Wendy junto con unos cuantos más, y la pequeña peliazul se lo agradecía. Wendy veía a Lucy y Erza como sus dos hermanas mayores, y le encantaba platicar con ellas, Erza se unió a la charla cambiando el tema, molestaba a Wendy con el pequeño de Romeo, ella se avergonzó.

-Erza-san, esto es muy vergonzoso, por favor…- tartamudeo, Lucy y Erza rieron.

-Ya Wendy, solo era una broma- le contesto Erza, Lucy la miro de reojo.

-hablando de eso… ¿Erza tu no me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Jelall?- le tomó por sorpresa, su rostro se volvió aún más rojo que su cabello, y negó rápidamente.

-Lucy… pero que tonterías dices…- tartamudeo Erza, se le acerco y susurro- no lo digas en voz alta- Lucy sonrió malvadamente.

-ah entonces es cierto- le dijo en tono burlón por venganza de su peliazul amiga.

-ya Lucy… es lo mismo que te moleste con cierto pelirosado- Lucy se sonrojo, aun no se podía olvidar lo del otro día, y los sentimientos seguían allí, miró fijamente hacia la nada sonrojada, todos esos recuerdos y sensaciones la invadieron.

-¡No ha pasado nada, te lo juro no ha pasado nada!- dejo soltar nerviosa, Erza arqueo una ceja y miro a Wendy, Lucy había metido la pata.

-Lucy, te has metido en un gran problema- la rubia asintió nerviosa, lo sabía, lentamente y con miedo se levantó de su asiento.

-creo que…- susurro señalando hacia el asiento donde se encontraba Natsu junto al maestro y Gildarts- Natsu me necesita…- dijo antes de correr hasta ellos.

Gray estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no sabía de cómo vengarse de Lucy, ya hacía varias semanas que venía planeando su venganza, pero nada. Lucy intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Natsu acariciándole la espalda mientras le ordenaba que apoye su cabeza en su regazo. Faltaba no mucho para llegar, pero para Natsu parecía una eternidad. Lucy sonrió cariñosamente, Natsu se quejaba, parecía un niño pequeño queriendo llegar ya a su destino, le acaricio sus cabellos rosados y jugueteaba enredando sus cabellos en sus dedos finos y largos, Happy estaba a un lado y los miraba picaronamente. Gray desvió la mirada hacia Lucy y Natsu, casi salta de su asiento, se le había ocurrido algo, al fin, algo que si funcionaria. Molestar de la misma manera a Lucy con Natsu, sabía que Natsu se enfadaría pero le daba lo mismo, con tan solo vengarse el aria todo, sonrió malvadamente, apenas Natsu se recuperase empezaría su plan. Ya estaba pensando en lo que le diría, estaba ansioso. Happy vio la sonrisa malvada de Gray, adivino instantáneamente lo que estaba pensando, y como si fuese poco, el minino decidió ayudarlo, tenía mucha información valiosa que darle, además se divertiría molestando a Lucy-como siempre-. El tren paro y poco a poco Natsu fue recuperándose, al ver que estaba sobre el regazo de Lucy se sonrojo, no se hablaron, ella lo ayudo a levantase, aún seguía sintiéndose mal, al salir del tren se dio cuenta de que la temperatura había aumentado, Asia mucho más calor, y para colmo no había ninguna nube en el cielo, el sol brillaba con fuerza, lo que hiso que Lucy y Gildarts se sintiesen cada vez más débiles y cansados, Lucy fue rápida y le extendió una sombrilla a Gildarts mientras sacaba la suya, el calor era insoportable, por suerte, Michelle le había aconsejado traer unas cuantas botellas de sangre, quien sabe que podría pasarle a Lucy estando en el lago. El maestro en todo el viaje no había dicho ni una sola palabra, estaba pensativo. Veía a Lucy sonreír cansadamente junto a Natsu –quien se había recuperado al instante y estaba animando a Lucy para que se olvidase del radiante sol que asía- y no podía creer que una muchacha tan joven, amable, cariñosa y bondadosa –sacando lo testaruda que podía ser y el sello que mantiene todos los sentimientos agudos de ella- tenga un lado oscuro y asesino. Se subieron a la carreta y Natsu volvía a estar acostado sobre el regazo de la rubia mareado y jurando que nunca más se subiría a un transporte –cosa que siempre lo dice- mientras los demás se reían de él.

* * *

-Yukino ya para, me estas mareando- se quejó Minerva mirando cansadamente a la peliblanca quien le estaba leyendo aquel libro que hablaba del sello de Lucy, tanta información en tan poco tiempo la había confundido.

-Minerva, ¿Cómo no puedes entender algo tan fácil?- se queja la peliblanca, Sting suspira.

-con este calor nadie se puede concentrar en nada, ni siquiera para entender algo- se quejó Sting abanicándose con una hoja.

-tu cállate- Yukino estaba realmente enfadada, el calor no la ponía de humor.

-oiga, ya llegan- Rouge corría hacia ellos lo más rápido posible, los tres miraron hacia el camino, divisaron la carreta.

-al bosque vamos- les dijo Minerva mientras se paraba pesadamente, con las pocas ganas que tenía, quería desquitarse de eso ya.

* * *

Lucy bajo con la sombrilla en la mano, estaba asombrada, al frente de ellos se encontraba un gran lago, a los alrededores estaba un bosque, el sol estaba encima de aquel lago e iluminaba con fuerza, el agua de aquel lago era transparente. Una imagen paso por su cabeza: todo era rojo, el cielo, el pasto, todo, el lago estaba bañado en sangre y ella sonreía malvadamente, no estaba consiente, alrededor de ella había muchos cuerpos, tanto de puros como de impuros, una vez salidas sus alas de murciélago, nadie la había podido detener, perdió la cordura luego de ver a su madre morir. Se aterro de sí misma, su cuerpo tembló, y se tambaleo asía un lado, Natsu se percató de su actitud, le toco el hombro, ella lo miro aterrada. El maestro la miro de reojo, sus ojos poco a poco se estaban convirtiendo en rojos, primero bordos y luego rojo sangre, el eclipse estaba por comenzar y Lucy debería estar recordando lo que paso aquella noche. Erza sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer el maestro, aunque eso significase arriesgar sus vidas, tenían que hacerlo o Lucy moriría. Poco a poco la rubia se fue acercando al lago, miraba directo hacia el sol, la sombrilla callo a un lado, sus ojos rojos brillaban, su piel pálida resplandecía a la los rayos del sol, que la quemaban, estaba hipnotizada por el sol, se paró en frente del lago.

-vaya, vaya, con que ya casi es la hora- resonó la voz de Minerva, Lucy no le hiso caso, siguió viendo aquel sol resplandeciente- Rouge, Sting, encárguense ustedes, no quiero desperdiciar energías, quien sabe si la necesitaremos para zafarnos de algún lio- ambos asintieron. Ambos alzaron sus manos y una luz dorada salió de aquella, haciendo que los compañeros de la rubia caigan al piso y no se pudiesen mover.

-¡Nee-san!-grito Michelle intentando sacarla de aquel transe.

-¡Lucy, escúchame!- le exigía Erza con voz dura y preocupada.

-¡Lucy-san, por favor escúchanos!- grito la peliazul intentando moverse, pero era imposible aquella magia era tan fuerte.

-¡Lucy por favor!- Gray extendió una mano pero callo bruscamente al suelo, su cuerpo le pesaba.

-¡Lucy reacciona por favor!- grito Natsu moviéndose, intentando que aquella magia se debilitase.

Al escuchar su voz los ojos de la rubia cambiaron, antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, Yukino y Minerva le agarraron ambos brazos. Ella se movió inquieta, intentando que la soltasen, pero nada, la agarraron con tal fuerza que rompería incluso los huesos de un vampiro, cosa que es lo que asían de apoco. Lucy se quejó de dolor, Natsu no toleraba escuchar gritar a Lucy, quería hacer algo, no quería perder a Lucy. Minerva sonrió malvadamente, acerco una mano a la llave de la gargantilla de la rubia y se la quitó en el mismo momento que la luna se posicionaba enfrente del sol, luego todo se volvió rojo. Un destello salió del pecho de la rubia, ella pego un grito ahogado su piel ardía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una gran aura maligna se reunió a su alrededor, Minerva y Yukino fueron empujadas lejos de allí, una niebla cubrió todo. Lo único que se vieron fueron unos ojos rojos abrirse de repente en aquella neblina roja. Una perfecta silueta caminaba de manera atrevida, la neblina se dispersó enseguida y gracias a aquello pudieron verla. Sus colmillos estaban afuera, tan grandes y filosos, sus cabellos eran aún más largos, le llegaban hasta su cintura y formaban rulos en las puntas, su piel más pálida que un papel, sedosa, de porcelana, sus uñas eran largas, sus pechos resaltaban y su mirada era atrevida, demoniaca, sedienta y viva.

-¿Quién… me ha despertado?- pregunto con un tono suave, tierno pero a la vez, atrevido y desafiante.

-mierda- susurraron al unísono Yukino y Minerva.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza! Pero estas semanas ****no pude**** ni respirar con la escuela xD si ****tenía**** poco tiempo o lo utilizaba para escribir o miraba un rato anime, casi todo lo ****escribí**** en el diario de mi celular, en los recreos de mi escuela. Bien espero que la espera ****haya****valido**** la pena y eso lo compense poniendo momentos NaLu. Espero que les guste****...**** Gracias por leer. :D**


	9. Capitulo 8: Mi verdadero yo

Capitulo 8:

~*Mi verdadero yo*~

-he dicho ¿Quién me ha despertado?- pregunto mientras bostezaba mostrando sus colmillos.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, la rubia lo miro y le sonrió.

-Natsu, no te preocupes- le contesto la rubia, aún no podía creer que ella fuese la Lucy que él había conocido- de esta no saldrán con vida, se los aseguro, aun no me acuerdo de cómo usar de todo la bestia pero, ¿quieren que haga el intento?- le pregunto a Minerva y Yukino, ambas estaban paradas enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué asemos?- le pregunto Yukino, Minerva la miro.

-no lo sé- negó con la cabeza, Lucy bostezo otra vez, la verdad que esas dos le estaban haciendo empezar a enojar.

-creo que no me dejan otra opción- contesto una ignorante Lucy mientras sonreía malvadamente, de sus omoplatos surgieron dos grandes alas de murciélago, con elegancia se movían- despertarme solo para esto, hay que ser, preferiría seguir viviendo en esa farsa que recordando- murmuro. Ahora Yukino y Minerva tenían aún más miedo y temblaban.

Lucy camino hasta ellas, Minerva se puso a la defensiva, Lucy cerro su mano en forma de puño y le pego en la mejilla, tan fuerte que hiso que su cuello le sonara, Minerva cayó al suelo bruscamente. Lucy le dedico una patada a Yukino en el estómago, lo que hiso que esta escupiera sangre y callera gimiendo de dolor. Gildarts no podía creer la fuerza que un maldito podría llegar a tener. Sting intentó golpearla por la espalda, pero ella lo esquivo elevándose con sus alas, le dedico una patada y luego un puñetazo, Rouge la agarro por sorpresa, le agarro por detrás pasando una mano alrededor de su cuello, Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y con una mano le pego en su rostro. Lucy se estiro, levanto sus brazos y extendió sus alas, se sonó los dedos y miro hacia detrás suyo, donde yacían sus perseguidores, arqueo una ceja. Minerva se levantó, aun tenia energía para seguir, Lucy sonrió. Deseaba derramar sangre. Se elevó moviendo elegantemente sus alas y le gruño mostrándole sus colmillos, Minerva le tenía miedo, pero aun así necesitaban su maldita sangre, saco sus colmillos y la enfrento gruñéndole aún más fuerte. Con que así serían las cosas. Minerva no dudo ni un segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió hasta Lucy, con una velocidad increíble, pero la rubia fue rápido y logro esquivarla antes de patearla en la espalda, haciendo que la pelinegra gritase de dolor, la patada fue tan fuerte que casi le parte los huesos. Lucy le agarro de sus cabellos, sus ojos rojos brillaron, Minerva se quejó de dolor. Le olfateo el cuello y la mordió bruscamente, provocándole dolor, Lucy tomo todo lo que pudo, Minerva gritaba quejándose, era mucho peor que un pinchazo común y corriente, sentía que su piel era desgarrada y le ardía. Lucy se separó de ella tirándola al suelo, sonrojada gozaba de las últimas gotas que se resbalaban por su garganta, el viento despeinaba sus cabellos dorados. Minerva con sus últimas fuerzas estiro su brazo asía Yukino, esta negó aterrada, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para pelear contra ella.

-¡Yukino, Rouge, vámonos!- les dijo Sting mientras cargaba a Minerva, Lucy los miro de reojo- no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para pelear contra ella- susurro antes de salir corriendo seguido por sus amigos.

-yo quería divertirme un poco más- murmuro Lucy malhumorada mientras guardaba sus alas, no las podía dejar mucho tiempo fuera, si no se descontrolaría y querría derramar más sangre, hiso una mueca de disgusto, agarro la llave que estaba en el suelo y la miro.

-eso ya no servirá- el maestro se le acercó, ella desvió su mirada hacia el lago, el eclipse estaba terminando lentamente.

-aun así quiero conservarle como un recuerdo de mi madre- susurro, el asintió.

-pero aun así eso no le quitaba lo peligrosa que eres, con más razón debes controlar tus impulsos, ahora que la llave fue liberada…- Lucy asintió sin despegar la mirada del lago.

-tengo que recordar…. Tengo que recordar el cómo usar esta maldición- guardo esa llave en su bolsillo y miro a sus compañeros forzando una gran sonrisa- deben estar cansados, esa magia de Vampiros absorbe la energía de las personas, será mejor que volvamos- dijo caminando hasta ellos, Natsu se intentó levantar, se tambaleo y tropezó, Lucy fue rápida y lo agarro.

-Lucy, ni en broma subiré de nuevo al tren- le susurro, ella sonrió mientras él se separaba de ella.

-Natsu… ¿prefieres volver caminando?- el negó con la cabeza, el sol volvía a brillar con la misma intensidad de antes, Gildarts miro a Lucy, sus pies temblaron y callo desmayada al suelo.

-¡Lucy!- grito Natsu antes de agacharse junto a ella.

-el sol está muy radiante y le ha sentado mal a ella, se acaba de despertar y apenas tenía fuerzas para estar de pie, necesitamos darle sangre- Gildarts camino hasta ellos y la alzo, le toco la frente le había subido la temperatura.

-debemos cuidar mucho mas de ella ahora, se ha debilitado bastante al despertar y su cuerpo tardara en adaptarse a su verdadera forma, eso querrá decir que sus defensas estarán muy bajas y podría enfermarse en cualquier momento- el maestro miro de reojo a Natsu, este se había parado y miraba perdido a Lucy, miró fijamente su cuello, la bufanda se le había corrido y pudo ver un poco la marca de un mordisco, suspiro pesadamente.

-no llegaremos hasta el gremio, está demasiado sedienta, necesita tomar sangre ahora- comen8to Erza sacando al maestro de sus pensamientos.

-la mansión…- susurro Gray- la mansión de Lucy queda cerca, podríamos llevarla allí mientras toma la sangre suficiente- Michelle asintió.

-sigue en venta así que no abra ningún problema en usarla, es suya por derecho- dijo mirando a su querida hermana mayor.

-humm… Wendy, Carla, Happy vallan al gremio a por Mirajen, díganle que estaremos en la mansión y lo sucedido, ella sabrá que hacer- Wendy asintió antes de salir corriendo seguida por los pequeños gatos.

* * *

Lucy se revolvió inquieta en su cama, era muy suave y cómoda, la sentía familiar, tenía recuerdos borrosos, se había despertado varias veces pero solo recordaba el sabor de la sangre y como gozaba cuando paraba por su garganta, le sacaba el ardor y la excitaba, tan cálida y dulce era que le hacía agua la boca. Abrió pesadamente sus ojos, era de noche. Una noche muy calurosa, estaba sudando, su cabeza le dolía. Se sentía desorientada, Natsu tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cama y dormía tranquilo. Lucy se dio vuelta para quedar frente a él, acaricio con cuidado sus cabellos, con miedo a despertarlo, parecía un niño durmiendo tan pacíficamente, algo en su interior empezó a latir con fuerza, cada vez más fuerte, un sentimiento cálido, hermoso y asfixiante apareció de repente, la ponía nerviosa y la hiso sonrojarse, sintió deseos, deseo de estar junto a Natsu siempre, nunca dejarle ir.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu abriendo lentamente sus ojos. La rubia jadeaba y sudaba, levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al verla, estaba despierta y su mano estaba extendida hacia él.

-Natsu…- dijo con la voz quebrada, apenas podía hablar, intento sentarse en la cama, pero callo devuelta.

-cuidado, aun sigues débil, me alegro de que te hayas despertado, has estado con fiebres muy altas desde hace casi cinco días- le susurro acomodándola en aquella gran cama, la tapo y corrió unos cuantos mechones de cabellos de su rostro para besar su fría y sudada frente.

Cinco días, eso era mucho. El maestro decía que tardaría algunas semanas en adaptarse, mucho menos si no pescaba alguna enfermedad. Ella estaba muy débil y necesitaría descansar todo lo que pudiera.

-¿Dónde… estamos?- pregunto con un hilo de voz Natsu le sonrió.

-en tu antigua casa, los demás se han quedado dormidos en algunas habitaciones, el maestro decidió hacer guardia junto con Gildarts por las dudas- trago saliva, Lucy lo miro con curiosidad, él se sonrojo- me he ofrecido a cuidarte todas las noches hasta las mañanas, y cuando no te cuido estoy cerca de tu habitación, no me gusta no tenerte a mi lado, contigo me siento muy cómodo- desvió su mirada, Natsu estaba rojo, Lucy sonrió y lo miro con cariño.

-Natsu…- susurro, este la miro- podrías… ¿darme un abrazo?- el asintió antes de acercarse hasta ella y abrasarla- también me siento cómoda a tu lado- le susurro al oído.

-duérmete ya, tu temperatura todavía no baja- se separó de ella, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros.

-prométeme… que estarás a mi lado cuando despierte- le acaricio una mejilla, el asintió apoyando su mano sobre la de ella.

-lo are, pero no me golpees si me quedo dormido a tu lado- murmuro, Lucy rio. Por esa vez no lo aria.

-que descanses- susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer instantáneamente dormida.

Natsu la miro con cariño, soltó su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, Lucy sonrió antes de girarse, Natsu se sentía aliviado de que la rubia abriese los ojos, pero tenía miedo que luego de aquello no despertara. Se levantó y agarro un pañuelo que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo mojo en un pequeño recipiente que tenía agua fría y lo coloco sobre la frente de Lucy. Rodio la cama y se acostó a su lado, observo cada detalle de su rostro. Algo no estaba bien en su interior, a cada minuto la veía más y más encantadora, su corazón latía con fuerza, era cálido y acogedor aquel sentimiento, solo deseaba tocarla y abrasarla. Acaricio su mejilla secando unas cuantas gotas de agua que aquel paño había derramado. Alguien llamo a la puerta, entro con cuidado y cargando una jarra con agua y un vaso, los coloco encima de la mesa de noche y miro a Natsu con tristeza.

-creo que deberías ir a dormir Natsu, yo la cuidare- susurro Lissana, él se sentó en la cama.

-no, estoy bien, Lucy me necesita- le susurro, Lissana desvió su mirada.

-Natsu ya van seis noches que no duermes, y si lo haces es muy poco….- Lissana lo miro con ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? Acaso no ves que te haces daño a ti mismo, Natsu me preocupas y mucho- el desvió su mirada hacia el rostro pacifico de Lucy, trago saliva.

-Lucy me importa demasiado y le quiero- Lissana cerro sus manos en forma de puños.

-la quieres… ¿la quieres como una amiga o más que eso, mucho más que una simple amiga?- la pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa, se sonrojo pero no la miro, si la miraba ella lloraría, Lissana siempre se preocupaba por él, era como una hermana para él.

-no lo sé- logro decir luego de una pausa incomoda- creo que… mucho más… pero no lo sé- la ojiazul asintió y se dio vuelta rendida, decidida a volver por donde había llegado.

-te he traído agua, tómala, si quieres- le murmuro mientras caminaba decidida hacia la puerta.

-gracias- susurro el pelirosado, Lissana lo miro de reojo antes de salir.

Desde que había vuelto Lucy y Natsu siempre estaban juntos todo el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a eso, pero últimamente Natsu estaba muy raro, al escuchar aquellas palabras se había sentido dolida, sentía que Lucy le estaba quitando todo lo que tenía. La odiaba. Natsu se volvió a acostar. ABeses hablar con Lissana podría ser difícil. Lucy se acurruco más y más contra él. Estaba despierta y había escuchado su conversación, por alguna razón se sentía mal, mejor dicho, peor de lo que ya estaba.

Los rayos del salo se asomaron por la ventana de su habitación se levantó bruscamente y abrió los ojos, el paño callo a su lado, diviso a Natsu y Erza, quienes la esperaban con una botella de sangre, no dudo ni un segundo y extendió las manos hacia la botella, Erza se la alcanzo y Lucy bebió desesperada, la sed que sentía era insoportable. La sangre era sabrosa, la gozaba, tan rápido como empezó a beber la había terminado y al rato caía dormida. Erza le tomo la temperatura, por suerte estaba bajando, eso quería decir que se estaba adaptando. Al caer el atardecer, Lucy decidió levantarse, pero al hacerlo su temperatura volvió a subir y su condición empeoro, se tuvo que recostar otra vez. El maestro había ido a hablar un poco con ella, en esos últimos días se había enterado de muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué seguimos en este lugar?- pregunto una moribunda Lucy.

-más impuros te persiguen y este es el mejor escondite que hemos podido encontrar- le dijo el Maestro sentándose enfrente de ella- Lucy, dime ¿recuerdas lo que paso ese día?- ella asintió lentamente mientras se sentaba, Natsu le ayudo con cuidado.

-si…- trago saliva y miro a Natsu- todo era color rojo… mama escapaba sosteniéndome en brazos, papa nos protegía, pero… unos cuantos impuros aparecieron de la nada… nos acorralaron, mama me escondió en un hecho de un árbol y ataco a aquellos impuros, pero uno de ellos fue rápido, la agarró del cuello y le inyecto su sangre, la sangre de los impuros puede matar a un puro, poco a poco mama fue quedándose paralizada, ese impuro reía malvadamente y de pronto… le arranco la cabeza, yo grite, pero ya Hera tarde….- su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, sus ojos cambiaron de color, el maestro la miro serio. Sus colmillos brotaron, algo en su interior la estaba acorralando.

-Lucy- dijo Natsu, esta lo miro y gruño- ¡Lucy!- volvió a repetir.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza. Gracias por leer….**


	10. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos encontrados

Capitulo 9:

~*Sentimientos encontrados*~

El miedo de sus recuerdos la atrapo, de la nada sus colmillos salieron, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, llorosos, su cabeza le dolía, algo en su interior la estaba atrapando en su interior, luchaba por salir, pero no quería que eso sucediera. Tenía miedo de lastimar a las personas que tanto amaba.

-Lucy cálmate- el maestro lo miraba serio y pensativo, de tan solo recordar como mataron a su madre enfrente de sus ojos su bestia quería salir.

-no… mama- logro decir Lucy mientras lloraba abrasándose a sí misma, Natsu la miro con lastima y dolor, no soportaba verla de aquella manera, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. O eso pensó, instintivamente la abrazo rodeando sus hombros con sus manos y apretándola lo más fuerte posible contra su pecho.

-Lucy, cálmate… por favor- le susurro, ella le correspondió aquel abrazo, de la nada sus colmillos desaparecieron y sus ojos volvían a ser de ese color chocolatoso que volvían loco a Natsu con tan solo una mirada suya. Rompió en llanto abrasada contra su pecho.

-será mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí, Lucy todavía no está lista para recordarlo todo- dijo el maestro caminando hacia la puerta. Miro por última vez a sus mocosos con cautela y preocupación. Salió serrando la puerta por detrás de él.

Lucy lloraba con fuerza acurrucada en el pecho de su pelirosado amigo, sentía su calidez y su cariño, el la miraba con ternura, acaricio sus cabellos rubios intentando consolarla, no podía verla de aquella manera, odiaba verla llorar, no sabía que hacer por ella.

-Natsu… tengo miedo- confeso en un susurro, sus manos temblaban, se separó un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Lucy… no tienes por qué tenerlo…. Yo… te prometo que…- trago saliva, aquellos ojos chocolates lo miraban con temor y pidiéndole ayuda- Yo te protegeré Lucy, are todo lo posible por sacarte una sonrisa en los malos como en los buenos momentos- los ojos de la rubia se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, aquel sentimiento otra vez la invadía con más fuerza, sentía que la mataba por dentro era tan cálido, tan fuerte que su corazón no aguantaría tanto.

Volvió a abrazar a Natsu con más fuerza, la ahogaba ese sentimiento, un nudo se le formo en su garganta. El Pelirosado beso su frente, Lucy ya había tenido suficiente. No quería separarse de ella, quería que ese momento durase para siempre. Lucy se volvió a separar un poco de él, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, Natsu acaricio su mejilla secando las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, su piel era suave, lisa y fría. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

* * *

El maestro al salir de la habitación cerro muy fuerte la puerta, Erza y Gray se acercaban con unas cuantas botellas de sangre para Lucy, pero el maestro los miro y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Erza mientras apoyaba la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

-Lucy ha recordado la muerte de su madre, pero perdió el control, gracias a Natsu ha vuelto en sí, los he dejado solos, Lucy estaba llorando- Gray frunció el ceño. Claro los consuelos de Natsu eran mejores que los de sus otros amigos, para el que se quería pasar de listo.

-¿la estaba consolando?- pregunto el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-sí, los eh dejado solo por esa misma razón, incluyendo que esos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro- Erza y Gray asintieron.

-ya era de esperarse, si Lucy lo ha mordido una vez…- susurro Erza.

-¿una? Yo he visto marcas de colmillo recientes en el cuello de Natsu- Erza y Gray se miraron, ¿acaso habían escuchado bien?

-ags Natsu es capaz de dejarse morder otra vez- Gray suspiro pesadamente, Natsu le tenía tanto cariño a Lucy que por ella hasta moriría, y lo sabían.

-bien será mejor que valla con Gildarts, Erza, Gray, todavía no entren, escuchen lo que dicen atreves de la puerta, eso será lo mejor, Lucy en esos momentos necesita de Natsu, pero… procuren que esos dos no se pasen de listos- ellos asintieron, el maestro asintió antes de seguir su camino.

Gray y Erza escuchaban los sollozos de Lucy, cada vez lloraba más fuerte y Natsu la intentaba consolar, le susurro unas cuantas palabras que no llegaron a oír, decidieron quedarse allí por un buen rato, mientras no escuchasen nada raro ellos no entrarían.

* * *

Natsu abrasaba a Lucy asía ya bastante tiempo que dejo de llorar, pero no quería separarse de ella, la veía tan desprotegida, tan débil y lastimada que le causaba un extraño dolor en el pecho. Poco a poco Lucy se fue durmiendo acurrucada en su pecho, Natsu intento separarse de ella, pero no pudo, por suerte estaba oscureciendo y su turno de cuidarla había empezado, la alzo y como pudo abrió la cama para acostarse junto a ella, la tapo con cuidado, la noche seria fría, ella se acurruco aún más contra su cálido pecho, la abraso con fuerza, su fiebre había aumentado, su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro no tenía color alguno, había pescado un resfriado. Lucy le importaba y mucho, la veía dormir inquieta, su respiración era algo forzosa y sudaba mucho, su cuerpo hervía, pero ella tenía frio y abrasaba con fuerza a Natsu. Murmuraba cosas en sueño. Natsu le acaricio su mejilla. No comprendía el por qué Lucy tenía que pasar por todo eso, le dolía verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada, no poder hacer nada por la mujer que tanto… ¿afecto le tenía?¿la que tanto quería? . No eso no era lo que sentía por ella, era algo mucho más fuerte, un sentimiento único que solo lo sentía con Lucy, no era como el cariño que sentía hacia sus otros compañeros, si no que era mucho pero mucho más fuerte y encantador. Pero… ¿Qué es ese sentimiento? Se preguntaba. De repente se acordó de un viejo libro que les había leído Gildarts cuando él y Lissana eran pequeños, un cuento que relataba la historia de una sirena que se había enamorado de un humano, se acordó de aquella pregunta que él le había hecho a Gildarts

"_~ oye Gildarts, ¿Qué es el amor?~ pregunto un pequeño Natsu cruzado de Brazos, Lissana lo miro de reojo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza._

_~ ¿Eres un tonto o qué?~ le pregunto~ ¿no sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Nunca lo has sentido?~ Natsu negó y Gildarts rio._

_~bueno Natsu, tu pregunta es algo difícil de contestar, digamos que….~ él se rasco la cabeza pensativo~ eso lo sientes únicamente por una persona, mejor dicho por una mujer, es un sentimiento cálido, hermoso, te dan ganas de estar alado de esa persona, quererla, protegerla, si esa persona especial para ti se encuentra deprimida o está sufriendo tu sufres también… ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor~ Natsu asintió con la cabeza y miro a Lissana de reojo, ella frunció el ceño._

_~Lissana… ¿tú te has enamorado?~ le pregunto curiosa, la ojiazul abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo._

_~ ¿A qué viene eso?~ pregunto nerviosa._

_~solo quería saber~ Natsu inflo sus mejillas enojado._

_~Eso no te interesa~ le contesto desviando su mirada."_

Natsu sonrió, de tan solo recordar la expresión de Lissana le daba gracia. Pero se dio cuenta de algo, eso a lo que se refería Gildarts cuando era unos niños…. Ese sentimiento llamado _"Amor" _era idéntico a lo que sentía por Lucy. Gildarts tenía razón, solo se sentía por una persona, y esa persona era ella, Lucy. Si Natsu sentía eso por Lucy… en otras palabras…. Él amaba a Lucy. Estaba enamorado de Ella.

* * *

**A las afueras de Magnolia en un tiempo determinado:**

Una rubia corría intentando que su capucha no se le caiga, en brazos llegaba a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados y ojos chocolates de tan solo seis años imedios de edad, corría y corría con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, si no llegaban a tiempo ese futuro se destruiría con ella todavía allí. Todos murieron, sus preciados amigos, murieron protegiendo a las dos últimas personas de su especie, e incluso EL, que siempre había estado allí para ella, en las buenas y en las malas, todavía recuerda aquel día en el que le confeso sus sentimientos, y se los correspondió de inmediato. Agito la cabeza de un lado asía el otro intentado dejar aquellos recuerdos atrás de cada paso que daba a una velocidad impresionante. Cada recuerdo suyo desaparecía en la negrura del bosque, cuando lo conoció a él, cuando la salvo en aquel barco, cuando se unió al gremio, los momentos felices que pasaron junto a sus amigos, todo, los trabajos, el dolor de perder a su padre, sus besos, sus caricias, el día en el que él le pidió matrimonio, y luego…. El día que más amaba, cuando se isieron uno solo, sus besos, sus caricias, aquellas palabras dulces que le susurraba, sentirlo cerca suyo, abrasarlo, besarlo, sentirlo adentro suyo, esa noche que jamás quisiera olvidar… pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de su hija tenía que olvidar, dentro de unos minutos ese futuro dejaría de existir, solo porque su hija, su preciada bebe era hija de una pura y un humano, mejor dicho, la primera hija de un maldito que nacía pura. Casi llegaban a aquel lugar que su amado le había dicho, el lugar que transportaría al pasado a su hija. Ella temblaba en los brazos de su madre, tenía miedo, había visto a muchas personas de su familia morir, estaba en shock. La rubia paro frente a un gran círculo mágico echo de piedras, coloco a su pequeña hija allí y sus trece llaves del zodiaco.

-no escapara tan fácilmente- rugió una vos detrás suyo, se volteo sobresaltada, ahí estaba uno de ellos, un impuro, un maldito asesino.

-Llaves mías os ruego que protejan a mi pequeña hija…- comenzó a decir aquel conjuro, una Luz blanca rodeo a la pequeña, asustada y temerosa miraba a su madre a través de aquella barrera, el impuro la estaba golpeando- les pido que… la transporten…al… pasado… a aquel pasado… para que impida…. Esta tragedia…- dijo entre jadeos mientras la golpeaba con más fuerza, no se defendía, no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, total si no moría de aquella manera moriría cuando su hija se hubiese ido ya que ese futuro dejaría de existir.

-¡MAMA NO!- gritaba la pequeña pelirosada mientras lloraba, el impuro tiro al suelo a la rubia para luego morderle el cuello y matarla con su sangre.

-búscanos… en el pasado… te amo, recuerda…lo- susurro entre tanto dolor que sentía, poco a poco su cuerpo se dejó de mover.

-¡NO!- grito la pelirosada con todas sus fuerzas, ella extendió una mano en dirección a su hija.

-Na…shi…- fue lo último que dijo antes de morir con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, el alivio de que su hija estaría a salvo.

-¡MAMA!- grito antes que una gran luz saliera de ella y desapareciese entre todo ese resplandor.

Cuando despertó las únicas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza eran la de encontrar a sus padres del pasado, pero… ¿Dónde?, estaba sola en un bosque, no sabía hacia dónde ir, comenzó a correr, una de las ventajas que tenía ser un vampiro era que corrían muy rápido, la noche era fría en aquel lugar, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de su mejilla, su madre, su padre e incluso su gremio entero se habían muerto por su culpa, protegiéndola.

* * *

**Al otro día en la actualidad Mansión Heartfilia:**

Lucy se despertó jadeante, todavía era de noche o eso parecía, Natsu estaba dormido a su lado, lo contemplo, su temperatura había bajado un poco, Natsu dormía como un niño pequeño, de vez en cuando daba algunos ronquidos, sonrió, su corazón latía con fuerza, otra vez esa sensación, al ser un vampiro sus sentimientos eran tres veces más sensibles que antes, además esos sentimientos que tanto escondía su corazón salían a la luz, la ahogaba, la llenaba de calidez, latía con más y más fuerza su corazón, se sonrojo y acerco su rostro al de el temblorosa y con miedo a despertarlo, cerro su ojos que temblaban, solo quería hacer eso para calmarse, solo eso, apoyaría sus labios y nada más, no lo despertaría. Rozo sus labios con los de él, se ruborizo aún más, solo quería saber por qué sentía eso, y si lo besaba entonces podría confirmarlo, estaba en dudas. Apoyo sus labios con los de él, le dio un dulce y tierno beso, se separó rápido de él y hundió su rostro sonrojado en la almohada, estaba avergonzada, pero por fin lo comprendía, aquellos sentimientos tan ahogadores, los había leído millones de veces en las novelas, imaginaba sentirlos por alguien algún día, sus novelas decían que era algo que no se podía ni explicar, y tenían razón. Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al fin lo sabía, aquellos sentimientos ocultos en su corazón, era eso, ella lo amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, él era todo para ella. Volvió a mirarlo, su rostro tan sereno y tan infantil que la volvía loca, aquellos cabellos rosados que tanto le gustaban, esos labios suaves que ya había besado más de una vez, aquel a quien le había robado su primer beso sin querer. Lo amaba tanto que estaría dispuesta a dar su propia vida por él. Cerró sus ojos para intentar volverse a dormir.

-¿Lucy, estas despierta?- le pregunto Natsu, la rubia no se movió, fingió seguir dormida, estaba nerviosa- valla, por un momento creí que tú me habías…- Natsu agito su cabeza intentando olvidarse de aquello.

Se le acerco y toco su frente, su temperatura estaba bajando, pero tenía que ser precavido en cualquier momento le subiría otra vez. Le beso su frente y acerco sus labios hacia su oído, su aliento chocaba contra su oreja, él se sonrojo, pero aprovecharía esa oportunidad para decirle aquellas palabras.

_-"Te quiero"- _susurro, ¿Qué tenía de malo decirle aquellas simples palabras? No se estaba declarando ni nada, pero era verdad, el la quería, no mejor dicho la amaba.

* * *

**Para ser cinsera este cap. lo empecé hoy y lo termine recién, hasta yo me conmoví con lo que escribí, ni yo podía creer que escribí esto, a decir verdad mejore bastante comparando mis oneshot viejos. Espero que lo disfruten y… soy tan mala (como me dice una amiga) x poner esa escena de aquella pelirrosada, pero recién en el cap. q sigue voy a explicarlo todo bien…. GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**PD: en mi perfil esta el link de una pagina de facebook donde ****les avisare cuando subo los capítulos y si subo algún oneshot u otro fanfic, y le daré adelantos de cada cap. (una amiga me obligo a crearla xD)**


	11. Capítulo 10: La niña

**Contestare algunos Reviews aquí ya que la página no me deja contestarlos:**

**Magic ann love: jaja muchas gracias por leerlo :'D hasta yo misma llore xD**

**guille-coloradit: gracias por avisarme lo de las faltas, y me mal acostumbre a resaltar casi todo con mayúsculas, estoy intentando sacármela. También soy de Buenos Aires, de General Rodríguez :D jaja a mí me falta muy poco para cumplir mis 14 :D gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**-(./.)-**

Capítulo 10:

~*La niña*~

Lucy se levantó adormilada, Natsu no estaba a su lado, pero aun así, sentía su aroma en la almohada, mejor dicho en toda la habitación, algo bueno de ser un vampiro es que distinguís el aroma de la sangre de las personas, y el de Natsu para ella era embriagador. Se levantó y camino hasta su antiguo armario, lo abrió despacio, de estar lleno rebosante de ropa en aquellos tiempos, ahora solo tenía su osito y sus botas, su ropa estaba guardada dentro del osito, por suerte había llevado más ropa, saco una remera que dejaba sus omoplatos al descubierto para poder sacar sus alas, era negra y tenía en medio una carabera blanca, unos shorts de cuero ajustado, lo agarro junto a su osito y las botas, se sentía mejor, aunque le dolía la garganta y algo su cabeza. Salió de la habitación con cuidado, miro hacia ambos lados de los pasillos, les daría una sorpresa a sus amigos, quería agradecerles por haberla cuidado todo ese tiempo. Olfateo varias veces, no percibía el aroma de alguien acercándose, mejor, corrió por el pasillo hasta el baño, cerro con cuidado la puerta, tiro a un lado su ropa y se quitó su camisón, cuando se había puesto un camisón, no lo sabía y no quería saberlo, pasaría vergüenza. Sin dudarlo prendió la ducha en agua fría, gracias a no tener el sello el frio y el calor no le afectaban, su temperatura corporal subía y bajaba atreves de sus sentimientos. Sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que antes, el cariño y apego que le tenía a sus compañeros le provocaban miedo a perderlos, su madre cuando ella era niña le había contado que se sentía amar a alguien, o algo, era imposible describir ese sentimiento siendo una pura. Nunca le había creído, hasta ese momento…. El momento en el que se dio cuenta que le amaba. Pero, tendría que ocultarlos, no podía arruinar su amistad con el solo por eso. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió con la toalla, bostezo y estiro sus brazos, camino hasta el espejo y se miró aun adormilada, al principio no le dio importancia pero… al instante pego un grito ahogado.

Natsu estaba acostado en una cama se estaba quedando dormido mientras Gildarts le hablaba, bostezaba del aburrimiento, había dejado sola a Lucy por eso, y se maldecía por haberlo hecho. De repente escucho un grito, se paró de golpe, distinguía esa voz, si era de Lucy. Miro a Gildarts, también lo había escuchado, provenía del baño, al instante salió corriendo de la habitación, si algo le pasase a Lucy él se moriría, ella era la persona más importante para él, no solo él se había percatado de ese grito, Erza corría preguntando que había pasado junto con Gray, Natsu no les prestó atención, los ignoro y abrió la puerta del baño sin dudarlo, Lucy estaba agachada cubierta solo por una toalla y se abrazaba a sí misma, temblaba pero no podía dejarse de ver con miedo atreves de ese gran espejo de cuerpo entero.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu al verla corrió hasta ella, se agacho a su lado y la abraso- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto asustado, ella lo miro y apunto hacia el espejo.

-e-esa no soy yo…- logro decir, Natsu la miro extrañado.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡mi reflejo!- le volvió a decir, Natsu la veía como la había visto siempre, solo tenía algunos cambios no ten notables.

-Lucy, no es nada, solo has cambiado físicamente- la intentaba consolar Natsu, acerco sus labios a su oído, no quería que los demás escucharan aquellas palabras- eres mucho más hermosa que antes- le susurro haciendo que se sonrojara.

-qué alivio pensé que le había ocurrido algo- le comentaba Erza a Gray mientras se iban junto a Gildarts.

-esa es su verdadera forma, solo que nunca se había visto- les decía Gildarts.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- reacciono Lucy al darse cuenta de que todavía estaba en toalla, le dio una buena y fuerte golpiza a Natsu, los demás los miraron de reojo.

-L-Lucy espera…- no pudo terminar la frase que le había pegado otra vez.

-¡Sal de aquí!- le gritaba, Erza suspiro y entro en busca de Natsu.

-vámonos, es esto o morir aquí mismo- le decía mientras lo arrastraba hacia el pasillo, cerro bruscamente la puerta.

Lucy suspiro aliviada, pero aun así seguía sonrojada, se levantó y miro su reflejo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya no se parecía en nada a su madre, tenía sus cabellos largos y en las puntas formaban elegantes bucles, sus pestañas eran largas, sus ojos tan hermosos como siempre, era la primera vez que se veía, su piel pálida, parecida a la de una muñeca de porcelana, su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, se veía delgada, se rio, ahora Happy ya no podría decir que estaba gorda, sus dientes eran blancos, si, era otra persona.

* * *

La pequeña pelirrosada encapuchada corría y corría, estaba cansada, ya era de mañana, no podía distinguir los aromas hasta esa etapa, tenía hambre, frio, miedo, quería llorar, estaba sola, muy sola en un lugar que ni conocía. Ya no podía más, diviso una casa o, eso parecía, no leyó el cartel, solo reconoció el símbolo, sabía qué lugar era, abrió la puerta y camino lentamente, no le importaba si era el centro de atención, lo único que quería era comer, dormir y, encontrarlos.

-Ayu…da- logro murmurar antes de caer desmayada ante tantas personas.

* * *

Lucy entraba a su habitación para ver si no se olvidaba algo. Como su salud había mejorado un poco, debían regresar al gremio, no solo por eso. Si no que Mirajane había llamado al maestro por una emergencia que les surgió. Su fiebre aún seguía, había pescado un resfriado, Gildarts se retorció de la risa al escuchar que había pescado un resfriado, ya que, era la primera vez que un vampiro de sangre pura se resfriaba, llego un momento en que la paciencia de la rubia se rompió y le pego de tal manera que casi lo deja inconsciente al pobre, al ver eso, Natsu y Gray decidieron no hablarle y obedecerle por un buen rato, Lucy daba miedo, mucho más que la misma Erza enojada, sus ojos se volvían rojos, llenos de odio, desprecio y ganas de derramar sangre, sus afilados colmillos salían con brusquedad, y ni hablar de cuando saco sus alas para estirarse esa misma mañana en el patio, grandes, parecidas a las de un murciélago o un dragón, sus escamas brillaban dando luces rojas y naranjas, durante el eclipse parecían negras, pero su verdadero color era el rojo, mucho más parecidas a las alas de un dragón. Se dirigió hacia la cama donde estaba su pequeño osito, eso era lo único que le faltaba, hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba en aquella casa y se sentía nostálgica, pero… la mitad de sus cosas ya no estaban, había decidido comprarla cuando todo aquello terminase, estaba ahorrando de apoco. Sintió un aroma delicioso detrás suyo. Unas manos la abrazaron por detrás apretando su estómago, su cabeza se acercó a su cuello y lo beso suavemente haciendo que se estremeciera, conocía esos labios, ya los había probado barias veces por accidente. La volvió a besar con placer y excitación, ella gimió.

-N-Natsu- dijo sonrojándose y casi sin aliento- ¿Por qué…?- dejo la pregunta incompleta por culpa de un gemido que se le escapo, pero aun así, entendió la pregunta.

-por qué te quiero….- ella se sobresaltó, su rostro estaba completamente rojo pero no dijo nada, el placer le ganaba- te quiero- volvió a decir entre besos, su cuello era suave, como la piel de un bebe recién nacido.

No era necesario hablar, con tan solo sentir sus besos lo decían todo. Lucy se dio vuelta, Natsu la volvió a besar en el cuello. Estaba excitado. Tanto ella como él se amaban. Pero… ambos tenían miedo de confesarse. La relación que tenían no la sabían. Ya no entendían que eran, de un día para el otro eran mejores amigos pero amantes.

-Lucy… se mía- le susurró al oído, ella se separó sobresaltada- te quiero tanto...- la miro con cariño, ella sonrió dulcemente.

-tendrás que ganarme- le contesto, Natsu no dudo ni un minuto más y la beso apretando fuertemente sus labios con los de ella.

-lo are… te tendré solo para mí- dijo entre besos.

-has la prueba- dijo intentando separarse de él.

No podía separarse de ella, cada vez la deseaba más y más, aunque ella se negase él quería seguir, no podía apartarse de ella, le beso su cuello y sus labios con placer. La abraso con fuerza contra su cuerpo, no querían soltarla La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿oye Lucy…?- Erza se quedó quieta, Natsu la miro de reojo con odio, Lucy la miro sorprendida, ambas se miraban, Erza no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Surgió un incómodo silencio entre los tres, Erza estaba roja y miraba a Lucy sin comprender nada, la rubia no sabía que decir, miro a Natsu, este hiso una expresión de fastidio, Erza era una entrometida, Lucy separo los labios para hablar, pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra.

-Erza…- murmuro Natsu malhumorado, La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza.

-¡L-LO SIENTO!- grito avergonzada- Lucy d-después hablamos- Erza camino marcha atrás antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, no lo entendía, no entendía el por qué se sentía tan avergonzada después de aquello, pero lo que no podía creer era lo que Lucy y Natsu estaban haciendo en aquel instante.

-ay no- susurro Lucy casi sin aliento, callo sentada a su cama, Natsu la miro- Erza me ara un interrogatorio luego de esto- Natsu se sentó a su lado.

-dile la verdad- le dijo acercándose a su cuello.

-Natsu, es muy fácil hacerlo, pero no decirlo- intento apartarse de él, estaba muy molesto.

-Lucy… déjalo ¿sí?, ahora sigamos en donde lo dejamos- le susurro antes de lamerle en cuello, ella se estremeció.

-Natsu, basta, los demás nos esperan- en la ignoro, no le importaba nada en aquel momento.

-solo dame un beso más…- insistió, Lucy se levantó de golpe y lo miro a los ojos.

-no, solo somos amigos- era hora de ponerle los límites a Natsu, el la tenía que ganar si, pero, no quería ser usada. Natsu inflo sus mejillas enojado, Lucy suspiró pesadamente.

-yo solo quería un beso…- murmuro por lo bajo. No sabían cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Todo era puro deseo, para ella era la mejor sensación de todas, pero…. Sentía que Natsu solo lo hacía para complacer sus necesidades, aunque, él lo hacía porque la amaba.

Llegar hasta ese punto era mucho, arruinarían una gran amistad. Natsu era la primera vez que sentía aquello, no sabía cómo controlarse, aquellos sentimientos los tenía desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero nunca se había dado cuenta. Quería confesárselos, pero no se animaba, Lucy los rechazaría, estaba seguro de ello, él no era el tipo de su rubia amiga.

* * *

Erza le hiso el interrogatorio de su vida a Lucy en el tren, se habían sentado lo más apartadas posibles de los demás, Lucy tenía muy pocas ganas de hablar, pero tanto le insistía Erza que le tuvo que contar desde el principio. Al llegar al gremio Mirajane fue la primera en recibirlos con una noticia, una niña había llegado al gremio y había caído desmayada en la puerta, pero lo que más le llamaban la atención de aquella niña era su parecido con Lucy y Natsu. Aquella niña cargaba una esfera mágica, tenía un mensaje adentro, pero estaban esperando al maestro para poder verlo, algo había pasado en algún lugar. Necesitaban saber más sobre aquella niña.

-tienen que verla... Llego de la nada al gremio y se desmayó- dijo Mirajane mientras subía hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba aquella niña.

- pero... ¿porque nos lo dices a nosotros?- pregunto Lucy mientras la seguía junto con sus compañeros.  
-Cuando la vean entenderán...- Mirajane apoyo su mano en el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta intentando no hacer ruido.

Lucy entro seguida de Natsu, ambos querían saber que era lo que tanto escondían sus compañeros. Se acercaron lentamente a la cama. Allí reposaba una niña de cabellos rosados, estaba profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel. Era pálida y hermosa.

- se parece a ti, Lucy- comento con suavidad Mirajane, Erza la miro con dudas.

-su rostro... Es idéntico al de Lucy, pero sus cabellos y sus labios...- Erza dejo la frase incompleta, eso era imposible.

-son iguales a los de Natsu- concluyo Mirajane, Lucy se sorprendió, se acercó a aquella niña temblando.

-eso es imposible a no ser que...- Gray negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Lucy y Natsu tuviesen un hija.

Lucy se sentó atónica enfrente de la niña, con una mano toco su vientre. Natsu se percató enseguida de lo que estaba pensando. Se le acercó y le toco un hombro, negó con la cabeza. Nunca había tenido una hija, ella seguía siendo una mujer limpia. Pero… como explicarían el parecido de aquella niña con el de ellos, estaba en shock, la miraba con terror y dudas, no lo entendía, todo en esa niña era idéntico a ellos. Gildarts la miro lo más atento que pudo, ningún humano podía ser tan pálido y resistir tanto sin comer ni beber agua, además, Mirajane le había contado que tenía quemaduras en sus manos y en sus piernas, las mismas quemaduras que había tenido Lucy al salir a la luz del sol. Su aroma era muy diferente al de un humano. Tenía un gran poder en su interior, se sentía en toda la habitación, era tan parecido como el aura maligna de un vampiro de sangre pura, igual que el de Lucy. Solo quería comprobar algo, y estaría seguro de lo que era aquella muchacha, se le acercó lentamente, Lucy lo miro de reojo, su expresión había cambiado a una más seria. Gildarts toco la mano de aquella niña, estaba fría. Su pulso era débil, igual que el de Lucy, no había duda alguna. Ella era una pura, muchas cosas lo confirmaban, aquel poder, su hermosura sobrenatural, su pulso, esa palidez y las quemaduras. Solo que… los puros estaban casi extintos, Lucy era la última de todos, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se apartó y miro a Lucy, no dijo nada, paso de largo para bajar junto al maestro. La niña se removió inquieta en la cama. Lucy la miro ansiosa, no lo podía negar, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolates, parpadeo varias veces para adaptarse a la luz. Se sentó en la cama con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, a los primeros que vio fueron Lucy y Natsu, al verlos se quedó perpleja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lucy se sorprendió al ver sus hermosos ojos que la miraban con curiosidad y ganas de llorar. Tan pequeña y tan frágil, que le daba una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-me alegro de que hayas despertado… ¿recuerdas lo que te sucedió?- le pregunto.

-Lucy, despacio… se acaba de despertar- le susurro Natsu, miro a aquella niña, ella dudaba. Negó con la cabeza, solo sabía muy poco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Puedes decírmelo?- le pregunto, ella volvió a dudar.

-¿nombre…? ¿Mi nombre?...- Lucy miro a Natsu, tal vez esa niña tenía amnesia- nombre… ¿Nashi?... Nashi. Ese es mi nombre- les respondió, Lucy sonrió.

-así que te llamas Nashi- le sonrió aún más- mi nombre es Lucy- se volvió hacia Natsu- y él es Natsu- ella los miro confundida y dudosa.

-¿Lushi? ¿Nasu?- pregunto, Lucy sonrió nerviosa, apenas era una niña.

-¿tus padres están por aquí? ¿Por qué apareciste de la nada?- Lucy le estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y la pequeña se sentía incomoda.

-no lo sé- le contesto bajando la vista.

-pobre…- fue lo único que pudo decir Lucy, Natsu se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Nashi, soy Natsu- ella lo miro, de algún lado lo conocía.

-Nasu- dijo ella, Natsu rio.

-es Nat-su- le repitió, ella asintió.

-Nasu- volvió a repetir, Lucy rio, Natsu apoyo su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña.

-dime como se te sea más fácil- le dijo en un tono suave de voz, sus compañeros nunca habían visto a Natsu comportarse de aquella manera, ella bajo la vista y luego la subió.

-papa- fue lo único que dijo, Lucy lo miro incrédula, él se sorprendió.

-¿yo?- pregunto, la miro a Lucy, ella asintió.

-Lushi mama- la miro con ojos casi llorosos y pidiendo cariño, un cariño materno, ella estaba sola en aquel lugar, Lucy se sorprendió, sabía lo que se sentía estar sola, no tener familia alguna, le sonrió y asintió.

-así es, Nashi- le contesto, Erza y Gray se miraron entendían aquel sentimiento que tenía Lucy, la soledad la perseguía. Pero un sentimiento le decía que ella si era su hija, se lo decía a gritos, no podía negarlo- soy tu madre- la pequeña pelirosado sonrió.

-¡Mama!- grito antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Lucy, ella le correspondió aquel abrazo- ¡papa! ¡Mama!- volvió a decir casi llorando, un sentimiento raro se apodero de Lucy, quería protegerla, darle cariño, cuidarla, la abrazo con más fuerza. Natsu las miro con cariño, con tan solo una mirada ya se había encariñado con ella.

-debes de tener hambre, vamos a comer, Nashi- le dijo Lucy cargándola.

-Mirajane… prepara algo que tengo hambre- le dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba. La albina rio.

-valla, ya se han formado una familia- comento antes de irse.

-Lucy… estas segura… de esto- Erza estaba preocupada por ellos, una niña era mucha responsabilidad para ellos dos.

-sí, Erza, no te preocupes- le dijo, la niña la miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa tan inocente y sincera que le llego más allá de su corazón.

-Lucy apúrate que tengo hambre- se quejó Natsu quien ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, Nashi la miro inflando sus mejillas.

-mama apúrate- le dijo, por un momento, Lucy vio la misma actitud de fastidio de Natsu en ella, eran parecidos. No solo ellos se habían percatado de aquello, Gray y Wendy los miraban sorprendidos, la misma personalidad que Natsu.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y lo de Nashi tenía muchas ideas de cómo hacerla, pero esta fue la mejor, en el cap. q viene explico mejor las cosas :D muchas pero muchas gracias por leer.**

**PD: ****esta es mi ****página**** de face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

** www._facebook._com/_pages****_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionnet_/_452849628136828 ****(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	12. Capitulo 11: Mensaje y Descubrimiento

Capitulo 11:

~*Mensaje y Descubrimiento*~

Michelle caminaba seguida de un pequeño niño encapuchado, caminaban por un pasillo oscuro, iluminado solamente por una bombilla que titilaba. Abrieron una puerta y entraron en una habitación. Recostada en una cama se encontraba Minerva quien era cuidada por Yukino, al percatarse de ellos se paró de golpe.

-¿él es de quien nos hablaste?- le pregunto, Michelle asintió con la cabeza, el niño dio unos cuantos pasos aria delante.

-proviene del futuro, un futuro que ha sido destruido, gracias a su información podremos exterminar a los puros- el niño negó con la cabeza y sonrió malvadamente.

-no, necesitamos a la bestia y mucho más a su hija, ella heredo aquellos poderes de vampiros, es un espécimen raro, no es ni impura ni puro, hija de un maldito y un humano, ella y su madre nos servirán de mucho, su hija proviene del futuro, como yo, ha podido escapar- Yukino lo miro seria y pensativa, ese niño tenía mucha información que necesitarían.

-bien, puedes quedarte con nosotros, ¿Cómo te llamas?- el niño se quitó su capucha, al verlo Yukino se quedó quieta. Era una réplica de ella, en versión hombre, claro.

-pueden llamarme, Ángel, madre.- dijo el sonriéndole infantilmente.

* * *

Lucy estaba sentada junto a Natsu en la mesa, Nashi comía y comía junto a Natsu, eran tan parecidos, parecía que no hubiesen comido desde hace años, iban ya por el cuarto plato, comían tan rápido que casi se atragantaban.

-Nashi, Natsu, despacio ¿sí?- les dijo, ambos la miraron mientras masticaban y asintieron.

-Lucy, ten- Mirajen le colocaba un vaso de sangre caliente en la mesa, Nashi al verlo empezó a olfatear, Natsu hiso una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué es ese horrible olor?- le pregunto tapándose la nariz, Lucy lo miro de reojo.

-sangre- le contesto ella agarrando la copa, tomo un sorbo y miro a Nashi, había dejado de comer y miraba el vaso atenta, con ansias, separo los labios y unos pequeños pero afilados colmillos salieron.

-Mama quiero…- dijo apoyando sus manos en la mesa y acercándose a ella, Lucy rio y negó con la cabeza.

-no Nashi, los humanos no toman sangre…- no pudo terminar la oración, se quedó quieta al verla, sus ojos cambiaron de color, rojos, sedientos, tenía unos pequeños pero afilados colmillos, su expresión era la misma que la de Lucy al estar sedienta aquella noche en la que mordió a Natsu, ella jadeaba- Nashi…- susurro cediéndole aquella copa.

Natsu miro a Lucy, estaba tan sorprendido como ella, la pequeña tomaba con placer aquella copa, como si nunca hubiese tomado algún líquido. Mirajen les sirvió otra copa, tampoco lo entendía, pero lo mejor que podían hacer era alimentarla, hasta que el maestro y Gildarts no terminasen de hablar no podían ver ese mensaje. Nashi ocultaba algo, no era una niña norma, termino las dos copas y se volvió a sentar.

-¡rico!- exclamo contenta, Lucy sacudió su cabeza para intentar olvidarse de sus pensamientos, ahora tendrían que concentrarse en Nashi, le sonrió.

-Nashi ¿te has llenado?- le pregunto, ella asintió.

-si- le dedico una gran y dulce sonrisa, lo que hiso que Lucy se conmoviera por dentro, ella era tan dulce y tierna.

-Lucy, ¿Qué aremos?- le susurro Natsu sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-no lo sé…-susurro, la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos chocolates idénticos a los de Nashi demostraban lo preocupada que estaba por ella, Natsu alzo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla, ella se sonrojo.

-no te preocupes ya sabremos que hacer- Lucy suspiro, Natsu entendía aquellos sentimientos de Lucy, aquello lo hacía para que la niña no se sienta sola, no tenía padres y no sabía dónde estaba-…todo_ estará bien…_- le susurro en un tono casi inaudible, pero para ellos dos entendible, gracias a ser un vampiro sus sentidos auditivos se agudizaron y Natsu, por suerte, tenía un mejor oído que los demás Dragones Slayer.

-se gusstan- Happy estaba junto a Nashi los miraban con ojos brillosos, Natsu se sonrojo y aparto su mano de la mejilla de Lucy.

El maestro entro al gremio pesadamente seguido por Gildarts, habían tenido ya mucho con Lucy, no entendían bien que querían de ella, pero sí que ella corría peligro, no solo eso, lo que más les preocupaba era de que si ella moría la raza de los Puros se extinguiría y los impuros tomarían el poder, aquel poder de reinar sobre todos los demás, Lucy era la salvación para muchos, pero la perdición para otros, su sangre podía matar, dar inmortalidad e incluso, volver a ser humanos a los impuros que lo deseasen. El maestro los miro, ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con Lucy, si no que con aquella niña de nombre Nashi. Mirajane se le acercó con aquella esfera mágica, se sentó enfrente a la barra, al percatarse de él, Natsu y Lucy se le acercaron, la expresión de la rubia cambio, se volvió seria, pensativa, pero en el interior se moría por saber de dónde provenía Nashi.

* * *

-así que ese es tu plan…- susurro Yukino, el pequeño niño asintió.

-sí, es tan sencillo, una vez que la tía Minerva se recupere y que los de Fairy Tail se enteren de que Nashi es la hija de aquella maga estelar y ese maldito dragón comenzaremos- sonrió malvadamente, su plan era perfecto.

-Ángel, ¿porque la niña vino a este pasado?- le pregunto Michelle, el la miro de mala manera.

-la ingenua de su madre la ha enviado con la esperanza de que se cree un nuevo futuro, pero gracias a eso, muchas puertas con distintos futuros se abrieron- Michelle asintió- creo que es hora de que te vayas al gremio, Michelle- ella volvió a asentir, se había ido a escondidas del gremio, por suerte Lucy no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

-ven luego- le dijo Yukino, ella se despidió saludando con la mano.

* * *

Mirajane le dejo aquella esfera mágica que contenía el mensaje encima de la barra, el maestro la toco y proyecto una imagen confusa, de un gremio siendo destruido, Lucy y Natsu se miraron, Nashi camino hasta ellos, le estiro de la remera a Natsu para que la alzase, el la levanto y Lucy se le acerco aún más, Nashi le sostuvo la mano a Lucy. Veían como ese gremio se hacía pedazos y el cielo se tornaba rojo.

_-¡Tienen que irse ya!- gritaba una enana peliazul corriendo hacia donde estaba Nashi-¡Lu-chan llévatela, váyanse, nosotros nos encargaremos!- le gritaba._

_-¡no, no los dejare!- le grito mientras se ponía en pi, pero sus pies le fallaron y volvió a caer._

_-¡Lucy cuidado!- grito Erza, un impuro casi se abalanza sobre ella, pero lo pudo esquivar-¡Natsu llévatelas!- le grito Erza, Lucy se quedó quieta viendo su gremio arder en llamas._

_Todo era color rojo, sus amigos estaban malheridos, y muchos estaban muriendo, los estaban matando, Natsu corrió hacia Lucy y la levanto bruscamente agarrándola del brazo, la comenzó a arrastras hacia donde estaba Nashi, la alzo y comenzó a correr._

_-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- le grito intentando separarse de él._

_-¡no, tienen que escapar!- Lucy se paró, Natsu la miro a los ojos, ella lloraba- Lucy, tenemos que irnos, Nashi corre peligro, y tú también- insistía- estas en shock, ya lo sé, pero lo más importante ahora es mantenerlas a salvo- ella asintió pesadamente, Nashi la miraba con miedo, estaba temblando en los brazos de Natsu._

_-mama… tengo miedo- dijo, estiro sus brazos asía Lucy, está la agarro y la abrazo muy fuerte._

_-no te preocupes, vas a estar bien…- le susurró al oído._

_Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas ota vez, todo cambio, ahora estaban escondidos en la casa de Natsu, Nashi los veía discutir, hasta que Lucy rompió en llanto, pero al instante fue acogida por el cálido pecho de Natsu._

_-Lucy, Nashi es una especie nueva de vampiros, como es hija de un maldito y un humano la están buscando, ella es la primera que nace siendo completamente pura, por eso tiene que escapar, al obtener una muestra de su sangre crearon el arma para destruir este futuro- la aparto de él y la miro a los ojos- escúchame atentamente, fuera de magnolia ay un gran círculo mágico echo de piedras, tienes que llevarla allí, coloca tus llaves, y pide que la lleven al pasado, pero antes deposita todos sus recuerdos en una esfera mágica- la rubia negó aterrorizada, temblaba, tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

_-¿Qué aras tú?- le pregunto preocupada, él le sonrió._

_-las protegeré, como te he prometido aquel día, y como te lo he repetido tantas veces- Lucy negó, no podía perderle._

_-no, no…- dijo casi sin aliento, él le acaricio la mejilla._

_-¿te acuerdas las últimas palabras que dijo el padre el día de nuestra boda, hace seis años atrás? "Hasta que la muerte los separe"… no creí que ese día llegase tan rápido, aún nos queda ver crecer a nuestra niña, pero no hay otra opción… sabes, me has hecho muy feliz estos últimos años, todo paso tan rápido, aún recuerdo el día que descubrimos que seriamos padres… fue una gran sorpresa, no solo para mí, sino que también para el gremio- Lucy rio, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar, Natsu le dedico una dulce sonrisa._

_-te lo quería decir de otra manera, pero no me dejaste opción, tuve que gritártelo, Natsu…- él le seco las lágrimas._

_-ya no llores más, Lucy, creo que este es nuestro adiós- ella asintió y se separó de el para ir en busca de Nashi._

_-Sayonara- se despidió la rubia, le dedico una última sonrisa antes de ponerse la capucha y salir corriendo con su hija en brazos._

_Corría y corría tan rápido como podía, sus recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, le dolía dejarle, pero si no escapaba, ella moriría en aquel futuro. Cada recuerdo suyo desaparecía en la negrura del bosque, cuando lo conoció a él, cuando la salvo en aquel barco, cuando se unió al gremio, los momentos felices que pasaron junto a sus amigos, todo, los trabajos, el dolor de perder a su padre, sus besos, sus caricias, el día en el que él le pidió matrimonio, y luego…. El día que más amaba, cuando se hisieron uno solo, sus besos, sus caricias, aquellas palabras dulces que le susurraba, sentirlo cerca suyo, abrasarlo, besarlo, sentirlo adentro suyo, esa noche que jamás quisiera olvidar… pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de su hija tenía que olvidar, dentro de unos minutos ese futuro dejaría de existir, solo porque su hija, su preciada bebe era hija de una pura y un humano, mejor dicho, la primera hija de un maldito que nacía pura. Casi llegaban a aquel lugar que su amado le había dicho, el lugar que transportaría al pasado a su hija. Ella temblaba en los brazos de su madre, tenía miedo, había visto a muchas personas de su familia morir, estaba en shock. La rubia paro frente a un gran círculo mágico echo de piedras, coloco a su pequeña hija allí y sus trece llaves del zodiaco._

_-no escapara tan fácilmente- rugió una vos detrás suyo, se volteo sobresaltada, ahí estaba uno de ellos, un impuro, un maldito asesino._

_-Llaves mías os ruego que protejan a mi pequeña hija…- comenzó a decir aquel conjuro, una Luz blanca rodeo a la pequeña, asustada y temerosa miraba a su madre a través de aquella barrera, el impuro la estaba golpeando- les pido que… la transporten…al… pasado… a aquel pasado… para que impida…. Esta tragedia…- dijo entre jadeos mientras la golpeaba con más fuerza, no se defendía, no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, total si no moría de aquella manera moriría cuando su hija se hubiese ido ya que ese futuro dejaría de existir._

_-¡MAMA NO!- gritaba la pequeña pelirosada mientras lloraba, el impuro tiro al suelo a la rubia para luego morderle el cuello y matarla con su sangre._

_-búscanos… en el pasado… te amo, recuerda…lo- susurro entre tanto dolor que sentía, poco a poco su cuerpo se dejó de mover._

_-¡NO!- grito la pelirosada con todas sus fuerzas, ella extendió una mano en dirección a su hija._

_-Na…shi…- fue lo último que dijo antes de morir con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, el alivio de que su hija estaría a salvo._

_-¡MAMA!- grito antes que una gran luz saliera de ella y desapareciese entre todo ese resplandor._

La esfera se quebró un poco, lo último que se vio y escucho fue Nashi gritando. Lucy se quedó quieta, sus pies temblaban, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, todo le daba vueltas, ya no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero si sentía a Natsu a su lado, su piel comenzó a arder, su espalda le picaba, solo quería salir corriendo o volando de allí. Erza se le acerco lentamente, le toco un hombro, le susurro algo, pero ella no reacciono, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleo intentando caminar hacia atrás, Erza fue rápida y la agarro.

-Lucy, Lucy…- le insistía la pelirroja.

-Erza, déjala, está en shock- le dijo el maestro, pero en ese instante Lucy colapso.

Callo al frio y duro suelo del gremio, escuchaba voces, pero no veía, se sentía confundida, perdida, pero sobre todo, avergonzada por lo que había visto, Natsu y ella, estaban casados, e incluso, Nashi era su hija biológica. No lo entendía, entonces eso le daba posibilidad de saber si está enamorado o no de ella, una parte de ella quería saber, pero la otra, quería dejar todo tal y como estaba.

* * *

Natsu había cargado a Lucy hasta su casa, era lo mejor para ella, estar apartada de todo, la había recostado en su cama y la había tapado, últimamente hacia mucho frio en Magnolia. Nashi estaba en el apartamento de Lucy siendo cuidada por Erza y Mirajane. Él estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Lucy, Happy no se encontraba por esos momentos, había ido a comprar sangre para Lucy y comida. Natsu le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura. Por un momento se sintió feliz de verse en un futuro el cual estaba casado con la persona que tanto amaba, y feliz por tener una hija. Pero volvió al presente. Un presente en el cual él tendría que ganar a Lucy, un presente en donde deberían controlar sus impulsos, o eso lo llevaría a la muérete. Lucy abrió los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, lentamente se fue incorporando en la cama, las sabanas resbalaron por sus hombros, miro el piso seria, Natsu le toco el hombro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundida mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-en mi casa, siéntete cómoda- le contesto, su expresión no cambiaba, seguía seria, tan seria como aquel día en que el sello se rompió, daba miedo, pero en esos momentos, Natsu no los tenía. Lucy parpadeo varias veces, bajo la vista. De un momento para el otro se sonrojo y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿c-cuando me he… cambiado?- le pregunto a Natsu, este desvió la mirada sonrojado. Lucy observaba aquella remera que tenía puesta, le quedaba grande y era roja, tenía el aroma de Natsu.

-bueno… tu ropa… digamos que… la he puesto a lavar ya que tú te has despertado y te has manchado con sangre toda tu ropa antes de volverte a desmayar…- Lucy se sonrojo aún más y miro avergonzada a Natsu.

-¿las has visto?- le pregunto casi gritando, Natsu la miro, no entendió la pregunta.

-¿Qué?- ella apoyo ambas manos en la cama y se arrodillo en dirección hacia él.

-si tú me has visto desnuda, te juro que si me has tocado te matare- Natsu se volvió a sonrojar, no solo por la cercanía de Lucy, si no que el cuello de la remera era demasiado grande, y se podían ver sus ceños, maldecía en esos momentos por haberle sacado el sostén, la sangre había traspasado la fina tela y mancho su sostén que era color blanco.

-bueno… he visto… solo un poco… p-pero no te he hecho nada malo, n-no sería capaz de tocarte, Lucy- la rubia dudo, desvió su mirada, Natsu se estaba poniendo nervioso, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y asintió lentamente mientras se volvía a sentar.

-eso espero…- murmuro levantándose de la cama, Natsu suspiro aliviado.

La remera era demasiado corta para ella, le llegaba hasta los muslos, camino hasta la heladera, la abrió y saco una botella de agua, la dejo en la mesada y se puso de puntas de pie para poder agarrar un vaso del estante, Natsu la miraba embobado, se sonrojo cuando ella levanto la mano para alcanzar el vaso y su remera se levantó. Natsu intento apartar la vista, pero no podía, ella era tan sensual y tenía unas curvas únicas. Lucy logro agarrar el vaso y se sirvió agua, la tomo lo más rápido que pudo. Guardo la botella antes de volver a sentarse en la cama junto a Natsu.

-¿y Nashi?- le pregunto rompiendo ese silencio que había aparecido entre ellos.

-en tu apartamento con Erza y Mirajane- le contesto, ella miro a su alrededor.

-entonces…. ¿estamos solos?- pregunto con cierto tono curioso, el asintió.

-Happy ha salido hace un momento a comprar- Lucy asintió, agarro las mantas y se tapó, se volvió a acostar en la cama.

-buenas noches- le dijo, Natsu se quedó quieto mirándola, Lucy se acurruco entre las sabanas buscando calor.

-o-oye, esa es mi cama- se quejó el, ella no contesto- Lucy…- insistió.

-duerme en el sillón- murmuro, Natsu inflo sus mejillas.

-no, dormiré aquí quieras o no- se levantó y se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y la destapo.

-oye- se quejó Lucy sentándose en la cama.

Natsu no le hiso caso, se acostó a su lado, la abraso con fuerza, ella se quejaba pero él no le hacía caso, olio su cabellera rubia, olía a fresas, acercó sus labios a su cuello y lo beso. Apoyo su codo en la almohada y su cabeza sobre su mano, Lucy lo miro enojada, él le sonrió y paso una mano por debajo de la camiseta que ella tenía puesta, ella acercó su rostro a su mejilla y le dio un beso.

-déjame dormir, mañana has lo que quieras- se quejó, el negó con la cabeza.

-no, tu misma lo has dicho, te tengo que ganar, y para mi cada momento que este contigo bale un punto mas- Natsu le comenzó a besar el cuello, amaba el sabor de Lucy, su olor, todo en ella lo volvía loco.

-no Natsu para, tengo sed, apenas lo pude calmar tomando agua, podría llegar a morderte, no quiero volver a hacerlo- el pelirosado beso su mejilla y su oreja.

-pero yo si quiero que lo hagas, mejor dicho, quiero llegar a algo más contigo- ella suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Natsu!, nosotros no somos nada, por favor, ya no sigas- el acariciaba su estómago, acercó mas sus labios a los de ella.

-Lucy tonta, en un futuro nosotros estaremos felizmente casados, los recuerdos de Nashi lo dicen todo- le susurro, la rubia se sonrojo.

-ese futuro fue destruido…- murmuro contradiciéndoselo, él se separó de ella y se sentó en la cama.

-Lucy, hay más de un solo futuro, en cualquiera podríamos casarnos- ella no le respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Natsu volvió a besarle la mejilla, luego le roso sus labios, le dedico un beso y se levantó- bien si no me quieres aquí me iré a ver porque se tarda tanto Happy- Lucy se levantó de golpe y le agarro la mano.

-no, espera, are lo que quieras, pero no te vallas, no te vallas de mi lado- el sonrió y se volvió a acostar.

-lo sabía- murmuro antes de besarla.

Lucy estaba enojada por dentro, el solo quería eso, besarla, y sabía que ella lo aria con tal de que no se valla, era un aprovechado, pero en cierto sentido le gustaba sentirlo cerca suyo, le gustaba sentir sus labios, su piel, su pelo, la volvían loca, muy loca. Correspondió aquel beso con brusquedad, no lo podía negar, estaba muy enojada. Natsu sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba verla de aquella manera, tan caprichosa y enojada como una niña pequeña, acaricio su espalda y beso todo su cuello, amaba el sabor de la piel de Lucy, poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron por toda su espalda hasta meterse por debajo de la ropa interior de ella, la pellizco e hiso que gimiera del dolor, se separó de el todavía enojada. Lucy escucho voces que provenían de afuera, Natsu se percató de aquello, también olio otros aromas que conocía, mejor dicho ambos lo olieron, Mirajane, Erza, Happy y la pequeña de Nashi. Él se separó de ella y se colocó la camiseta, Lucy se tapó y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama. Estaba tan cansada que poco a poco el sueño la fue consumiendo.

-Mami…- dijo Nashi al entrar, pero Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-Nashi, ella se ha quedado dormida- la pelirrosada corrió hacia la cama y se acostó a su lado.

-Nashi, por favor, déjala dormir, Lucy ha tenido un día difícil- Mirajane sonreía nerviosa.

-Natsu, ¿seguro que están bien?- Erza estaba muy preocupada.

-sí, lo estamos, mañana hablaremos de todo esto, Lucy ahora está muy cansada, todavía no se acostumbra a la luz del sol y eso hiso que se desmallase- Erza asintió lentamente.

-entonces hasta mañana- el asintió y le sonrió.

-nos vemos Natsu, procura no tocar mucho a Lucy- Mirajane bromeaba como siempre, ella no tenía caso. El asintió algo sonrojado.

-saludos- se despidió el pelirosado.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D **

**PD:esta es mipáginade face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

**www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	13. Capitulo 12: Invitación a la Fiesta

Capitulo 12:

~* Invitación a la Fiesta Nocturna*~

Lucy se despertó sedienta, no podía controlar aquella sed de sangre, Nashi dormía a su lado y Natsu se movía incomodo en el sillón. Se levantó intentando no moverse mucho. Tapo con cuidado a Nashi, diviso su osito, corrió hacia él y saco unas pastillas. El maestro se las había dado, como la sangre en bolsas no daban mucho efecto en ella le había dado pastillas de sangre por cualquier emergencia, agarro unas cuantas y se encerró en el baño. Jadeante abrió el grifo, toco el agua, le quemo los dedos, no había tiempo de echarle hiervas medicinales, se tomó las pastillas conteniendo el dolor, bebió del grifo. Termino de tomar y se secó lo más rápido que pudo. Las pastillas no la hacían tanto efecto, pero, calmaba por algunos minutos la sed. Se había acostumbrado a tomar sangre fresca, al morder a Natsu su cuerpo acepto inmediatamente su sangre mal acostumbrándose. Jadeante se apoyó contra la pared, se resbalo hasta quedarse sentada. Eso era todo, un vampiro no podía vivir sin sangre, si no la tomaba lo antes posible moriría. Su cuerpo se debilito bastante, apenas podía respirar y mantenerse despierta, su vista se volvía borrosa. La puerta del baño se abrió y alguien entro cerrándola por detrás.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu quitándose la bufanda- quieras o no la necesitas- se agacho enfrente suyo, ella alzo su mano y le toco la mejilla.

-no… para… esto no está bien- susurro con sus pocas fuerzas, el negó con la cabeza.

-los vampiros no pueden vivir sin sangre, sin el tipo de sangre que les gusta… finalmente comprendí que tú necesitas la mía, a ti te gusta mi sangre, y mi sangre grita que tú la tomes-ella volvió a negar, Natsu acerco su rostro al de ella y acaricio su mejilla con la de él.

-no… para…- dijo entre jadeos, aquel aroma la volvía loca.

-el maestro nunca nos perdonara, esto es un pecado, pero es nuestro pecado- los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-nos castigaran por esto…- susurro acercando sus labios a su cuello.

-lo que aremos es algo imperdonable… pero, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, y tú no puedes vivir son mi- fue lo último que le dijo.

Separo sus labios y saco sus colmillos, lentamente los clavo en su cuello, un pinchazo doloroso, pero placentero, absorbía torpemente aquel liquido tan embriagador para ella. El sabor, los sentimientos, la excitación, el placer, todo la dominaba, mordió con más fuerza su cuello y el gimió de placer, Lucy se sonrojo, y abraso a Natsu, separo sus colmillos, lamio su cuello con dulzura, poco a poco fue cicatrizando, pero aun así ella no dejaba de lamer su cuello.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu intentando apartarse, pero ella no lo soltaba, volvió a morderlo con fuerza- ¡Lucy!- exclamo entre el dolor de aquel mordisco.

Tomo todo lo que pudo, de repente se acordó de algo, si el cuerpo de una persona pierde más de un litro de sangre podría morir, si tomaba rápido el cuerpo de Natsu no podría reponer aquella sangre que perdió, lo mejor sería tomar lentamente y dejar que sus sentimientos se sincronizasen aún más. Natsu sintió un gran alivio en su interior, era como si el pudiese saber lo que ella pensaba, sentía todo sus sentimientos, poco a poco aquello se volvió cada vez más íntimo, primero sentían el enojo, el cansancio, la felicidad el uno del otro, pero luego, todo cambio, el empezó a sentir el placer de Lucy al tomar su sangre, la excitación, el deseo de estar junto a él, de besarlo, el gran cariño y aprecio que le tenía, luego eso paso a otra etapa, los recuerdos de Natsu fluían atravesó de su cabeza, como los de ella en la de él, de ahora en más, ellos compartían todo: recuerdo, sentimientos, y, una vida. Lucy lamio el cuello de Natsu intentando limpiarlo, se separó incrédula de él y apoyo su espalda contra la pared otra vez, Natsu la observaba, de ahora en más ellos dos estaban unidos, ella le pertenecía, y él le pertenecía a ella. Para los vampiros eso era como tener relaciones, su pareja dejaría de ser virgen (en el sentido del mordisco), con un mordisco de sincronización, donde ambos se volverían como una sola persona. Lucy extendió su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, el apoyo su mano sobre la de ella, la agarro y la acerco a sus labios para besarla. No hacía falta hablar, con tan solo una mirada ellos ya se decían todo. Natsu acerco su rostro al de ella, ambos jadeaban, estaban cansados y muy débiles, pero aun así, él quería seguir con aquello. Roso sus labios con los de ella, le dedico un dulce y tierno beso, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella acaricio sus cabellos enredándolos con sus finos y delgados dedos. De ahora en más ellos no serían Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel, sino que, serian una familia, la familia Dragneel. Todo lo hacían por Nashi y por qué Lucy había escogido a Natsu como su "pareja", el la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba. Natsu la volvió a ver a los ojos, ella le acaricio ambas mejillas con sus manos y luego las beso. Natsu beso el cuello de la rubia, subió hasta su oído sin dejar de besarla. Ella agarro su mano y la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, le devolvió aquel apretón sin separar sus labios del cuello de la rubia.

-deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana no nos podremos levantar- susurro, él se separó y asintió antes de besarla.

-si…- murmuro mientras la besaba, ella le correspondió el beso- vamos- le dijo antes de separarse. Lentamente y con cuidado se levantaron, les costaba mantenerse de pie, pero tenían que hacerlo. Nashi se sentiría muy sola si ellos estuviesen allí más tiempo.

* * *

Cana observaba la correspondencia mientras bebía, leía con cuidado cada carta, todas eran aburridas, pero una le llamo la atención, estaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía estaba dirigida a su padre, se levantó del sillón y camino lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre comiendo.

-oye, te llego una carta- le dijo el la miro y frunció el ceño.

-dámela- le exigió, ella asintió y se la entrego. Leyó atentamente aquella carta, su expresión había cambiado a una seria y que le daba miedo. Al terminar de leerla la miro a los ojos- no puede ser…- susurro.

-¿los nobles?- pregunto Cana, el asintió dudoso.

-si…- fue lo único que le dijo.

* * *

Lucy estaba callada, su rostro era inexpresivo y observaba con odio su vado de sangre. Gildarts dudaba en darle la carta o no, dudaba por culpa del miedo que le tenía, ella estaba tan callada, tan inexpresiva y desinteresada, parecía toda una vampira pura con aquel rostro tan serio, casi todos los puros eran Kuudere, no expresaban sus sentimientos a nadie. Daba miedo acercársele, mucho más miedo que Erza, trago una bocanada de aire y se le acercó. Ella se percató enseguida de él, lo miro a los ojos, sin sentimientos algunos. Le extendió aquella carta, la acepto y comenzó a leer, Nashi observaba desde una mesa a Lucy con curiosidad, se acercó a Natsu y le tiro de su remera susurrándole algo sobre su madre, Natsu la miro y negó con la cabeza. Lucy termino de leer la carta, no era muy larga, pero tampoco corta, estaba satisfecha con lo que había leído. Se levantó y se la extendió a Gildarts.

-Lucy… ¿iras?- le pregunto, ella asintió.

-es amigo de mi padre, tengo que hacerlo- le respondió, Gildarts suspiro.

-entonces…. Vuelve con tus clases de danza, literatura antigua y comportamiento- le aconsejo, ella asintió.

-sí, será duro, pero tengo que asistir, soy la última sobreviviente de la rama de la realeza de puros, mi deber es ayudar y sostener a mi especie- Gildarts asintió, comprendía lo que ella quería decir, al ser la última pura, el derecho al trono le pertenecía, si no asistía a aquel lugar entonces le darían a la familia de la rama principal de los nobles el deber sobre el trono y darían por extintos a los puros.

-de verdad quieres el trono… ¿Cómo aras? Tú no puedes gobernar, aun eres joven- Lucy desvió su mirada.

-yo no me encargare de los problemas, lo ara el hijo del amigo de mi padre, por derecho yo soy la princesa, pero, una de las leyes del libro vampírico dice que si la princesa o príncipe no tiene conocimiento sobre como reinar, alguien más se puede encargar de aquello, consultando antes de hacerlo con el heredero al trono- suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a mirarlo, Gildarts vio cansancio en sus ojos.

-Lucy, creo que no solo tendrás que ir por eso, creo que es por ella- dijo mirando a la pequeña de Nashi quien reía y hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros, Lucy se puso aún más seria.

-lo sé, no dejare que le toquen ni un solo cabello, se lo que quieren, estaré atenta, Gildarts no te preocupes- el asintió antes de que ella caminase hasta su hija. Sabía que Lucy no podría sola con aquello.

Los nobles o también conocidos como caballeros eran la segunda raza de vampiros importantes, quienes protegían a los puros, pero últimamente se llamaban a sí mismos sangre pura, aunque aquello traería su consecuencia. No sabían a lo que se enfrentaban. Lucy se los aria saber, por eso, el amigo de su padre necesitaba la presencia de ella en aquella fiesta. No solo por eso, si no por Nashi, ella era rara, no se podría colocar en ningún tipo de raza vampírica. Lucy todavía no aprendía a cómo actuar ante personas de distinta época, pero, con una clase sabría cómo hacerlo, ella aprendía rápido o mejor dicho, lo sabía, solo que le costaba acordarse de aquello.

Lucy estaba pensativa, en su interior estaba muy enojada, ¿Cómo pian llamarse sangres pura sin saber nada acerca de aquello? Eso la ponía de mal humor, no sabían el peligro al cual se enfrentaban, si un impuro se llegase a confundir creyendo que ellos son puros seria el fin de los nobles, a toda prisa tendría que ponerse a leer los libros que Gildarts le había dado.

* * *

Natsu observaba a Lucy sentado, Nashi dibujaba en la mesa tranquila. Lucy leía un libro mientras bailaba algo parecido a un vals, daba vueltas y reverencias, Natsu no entendía el como ella podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez, Mirajen pasaba a su lado y debes en cuando le acomodaba las posturas, como debía colocar su brazo o sus piernas. Ella asentía con mucha atención. Se había pasado toda la mañana haciendo eso, no entendía el por qué lo hacía, llego un momento en el que Lucy se sintió tan cansada que dejo de hacerlo. El sol había aumentado y ella tenía sed, Mirajane le ofreció una copa, se la tomo enseguida, algo el calmo. Natsu sabía que ella no aguantaría mucho, aun se sentía débil por lo de la noche anterior, pero aun así quería darle de su sangre.

-Oye llamitas, ¿qué tanto miras a Lucy?- Gray lo saco de sus pensamientos- Lucy últimamente ha estado actuando extraño con todos nosotros, contigo es con quien más habla- Gray quería vengarse de ella, y que mejor manera de molestarlo a Natsu y a ella.

-¿y eso que?- le pregunto un ignórate Natsu, Gray hiso una mueca.

-que solo habla contigo y…- no termino la frase que Lucy se le acercó a su amigo casi corriendo.

-Natsu, te necesito, vamos- le dijo con un tono misterioso de voz, algo ocultaban esos dos.

-sí, Gray dímelo luego- el asintió mientras veía a su amigo alejarse junto a la rubia. Erza lo miro de reojo.

-tú también te has dado cuenta, ¿no?- pregunto, el asintió lentamente.

-Erza, algo pasa entre esos dos… y yo que quería emparejarlos…- murmuro Gray, Erza al escucharlo comenzó a reír, ella sabía mucho más que su pelinegro amigo, si se enterase que los encontró muy acaramelados a los dos se mataría. Pero, tenía razón, algo más aparte de besos sucedía entre ellos.

-¿los seguimos?- pregunto, el asintió.

Lucy y Natsu estaban detrás del gremio, por suerte había sombra, él le sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared, Lucy apoyo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, él se corrió su bufanda con cuidado. La rubia olfateo varias veces, le sonrió cariñosamente, él le correspondió aquella sonrisa con otra, ella acaricio su cuello con su nariz y lo mordió lentamente. Esos sentimientos tan queridos por los dos los dominaban, era encantador, le alegraba el día poder tomar su sangre. Natsu la acurruco contra él, la abraso y acaricio sus cabellos rubios mientras ella tomaba todo lo que podía. Erza y Gray salieron del gremio por la puerta trasera, caminaron con cuidado hasta donde terminaba la pared antes de doblar, Gray caminaba despreocupado, pero Erza lo detuvo al ver por aquella esquina, Natsu y Lucy estaban abrasados, o eso parecía, desde allí no podían ver muy bien. Lucy lamio el cuello de su pelirosado amigo y se separó un poco de él, lo miro a los ojos, Natsu soltó una risita al ver los labios de la rubia, manchados de sangre, pero a pesar de eso, su mirada era inocente. Acaricio con su pulgar la barbilla de Lucy antes de rosar sus labios con los de ella. El beso con cariño, sentía el sabor de su sangre, no entendí que tenia de especial para ella, pero mucho no le interesaba. Ella le correspondió aquel beso torpemente.

-Lucy…- murmuro Natsu intentando separarse, ella se percató de su actitud y se separó pesadamente- tenemos que entrar…- ella no le contesto, se separó de su abrazo y miro hacia el suelo- Lucy no te enojes…- ella negó con la cabeza.

-entremos- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-espera…- Natsu le agarro de una mano y la atrajo asía si sorprendiéndola- ¿hueles eso?- le pregunto casi en un susurro, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto, el acerco sus labios a su oído.

-intenta sentirlo, hay dos aromas más, nos estaban viendo- Lucy olfateo varias veces, pudo sentir varios aromas, pero dos recientes- son Erza y Gray…- le susurro Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo.

-¿Cómo…?- dejo la pregunta incompleta, Natsu la beso bruscamente.

Gray tenía muchas cosas que preguntar en aquel momento, pero Erza no le dejaba hablar, estaba atenta a lo que hacían esos dos, Lucy se había separado bruscamente de Natsu y lo mira sonrojada y nerviosa, le susurro unas cuantas cosas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, ella bajo la vista y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sería mejor entrar o si no los descubrirían, Erza arrastro a Gray hacia adentro del gremio, luego le explicaría las cosas, ahora tendrían que hacer como si no hubiesen visto nada.

* * *

Ángel dormía acurrucado en la cama junto a Yukino, ella lo abrasaba con cariño, Stnig y Rouge la miraban extrañados, nunca antes la habían visto de aquella manera.

-Yukino… ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Sting acercándole unas mantas para taparlos.

-claro…- le contesto casi en un susurro, Sting la miro con cariño.

-Yukino... ¿sabes de quien es hijo?- le pregunto Rouge, ella lo miro y asintió.

-mi hijo- le contesto, Rouge camino hasta ella y se sentó en la cama.

-me refiero al padre…- ella negó con la cabeza.

-no me lo ha querido decir…- el asintió lentamente, miro de reojo a Sting, y el asintió lentamente.

* * *

Lucy volvía a estar con ese libro, se había pasado toda la tarde leyendo y bailando, ahora ella estaba en su casa. Toda la tarde Gray le intento hacer un interrogatorio a Erza, pero ella no le decía nada. Natsu intentaba peinar a Nashi, Happy lo ayudaba, Lucy se había mareado de dar tantas vueltas, se enredó con sus pies y se calló al frio suelo. Nashi se rio.

-mama divertida- comento, ella le sonrió.

-Nashi… ¿pero qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto acercándose, Natsu la miro de mala manera a Lucy.

-no soy bueno en esto, ¿sí?, lo mío no es peinar a las mujeres- se quejó inflando sus mejillas, Happy se rio. Nashi tenía varias colas de caballo de un lado y del otro estaba llena de hebillas.

-déjamelo a mí- ella se levantó y dejo a un lado aquel libro, Natsu le hiso un lugar a Lucy, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a desatarle todo el lio que había hecho.

-mama, el tío Gildarts me ha contado que abra una fiesta… ¿puedo asistir?- Lucy dudo, aquella fiesta era para vampiros, pero a la vez, querían hablar sobre qué tipo de vampiro era la pequeña Nashi.

-no lo sé…- Natsu frunció el ceño y miro a Lucy algo confundido.

-Lucy, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- ella lo miro mientras trensaba la cabellera rosada de hija.

-me han invitado para hacer reaccionar a los vampiros nobles del peligro que corren al decir que ellos son sangre pura, además quiero ver sus rostros al saber que todavía quedan dos puros sangre con vida- Natsu asintió lentamente, veía en los ojos de Lucy que en el fondo no quería asistir. No le gustaba estar rodeada de vampiros.

-te acompañaremos- le dedico una gran sonrisa que la calmo.

-entonces cámbiate ya, Erza, Gray y Wendy nos buscaran dentro de poco- el la miro confundió, Lucy rio.

-¿es esta noche?- ella asintió mientras le colocaba una elegante cinta dorada a Nashi en la trenza.

-muy bien, Nashi ben, la tía Mirajane te ha comprado un lindo vestido- Nashi se levantó de golpe y les sonrió, Lucy se levantó y camino hasta su placar, saco un traje y se lo alcanzo a Natsu, luego saco dos vestidos y camino hasta el baño seguida de su pequeña niña.

Cerro la puerta y la ayudo a cambiarse, le coloco un vestido mangas cortas dorado, tenía un cinto plateado que lo ato por detrás, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la calzo con unas sandalias plateadas, salió corriendo del baño dando vueltas y mostrándole su vestido a Natsu, quien la alagaba diciéndole que se veía hermosa, Lucy estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta cruzada de brazos y les sonreía. En cierto sentido sentía celos, pero los ignoraba, esa escena parecía tan acogedora, ahora eran una familia Natsu miro a Lucy mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Nashi levanto sus brazos en dirección al pelirosado, el la levanto y la abraso. Lucy camino hasta ellos, Nashi extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, Lucy se la agarro.

-Nashi, mi hermosa Nashi- dijo mirándola con cariño, con el poco tiempo que llevaba junto a ella ya la quería.

-tan hermosa como su madre…- comento Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo, Nashi y Happy rieron.

-Papa y mama se gustan- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Happy voló a su lado.

-Natsu y Lucy se aman- Happy sonrió picaronamente, Lucy se sonrojo aún más y lo miro con odio.

-C-Cállate- Lucy intento agárralo, pero el la esquivo con facilidad- ya verás cuando te agarre… tu… gato tonto- Happy la esquivaba con facilidad, Lucy asía movimientos torpes asía él.

-¡Happy vuela!- le alentaba Nashi entretenida, Natsu suspiro y la miro con dulzura.

-Nashi, ¿conque estas de su lado, eh?- Lucy se paró delante de ellos, la pequeña niña trago saliva, se le acerco lentamente.

-Lucy, cálmate- le susurro Natsu, ella asintió lentamente.

-gracias papa- le dijo Nashi sonriéndole.

-tonta, tonta Lucy- suspiro Natsu, dejo a Nashi en la cama y le agarro un brazo a Lucy, atrayéndola asía si, Happy se sentó junto a la pequeña.

-suéltame…- susurro de malhumor, el negó con la cabeza- inútil…- murmuro.

-te quiero…- le susurro al odio, Lucy se quedó quieta, su respiración se cortó- no mucho más que eso- Lucy se sonrojo aún más, se separó bruscamente de él, lo miro sorprendida antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño y encerrarse allí.

-mama arruino todo…- murmuro Nashi inflando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

-lo mismo digo Nashi, Lucy puede ser muy vergonzosa cuando quiere- Natsu siguió abrochando su camisa despreocupado.

* * *

Ángel había despertado y estaba tomando sangre de un vaso, Yukino y Sting lo miraban atentos, Rouge estaba junto a Minerva quien ya estaba casi recuperada.

-esta noche habrá una fiesta, podremos aprovechar para secuestrar a la niña, si la secuestramos a ella su madre será la primera en ir a buscarla, ahí la atraparemos y la llevaremos a aquella catedral abandonada- Minerva suspiro pesadamente, de tan solo pensar en aquella rubia temblaba.

-entonces todo comenzara esta noche… esperemos que nadie se interponga- susurro Yukino, Minerva por un momento dudo de su trabajo.

-hablando de eso… ¿Ángel, quien es tu padre?- él se ahogó con la sangre, Yukino le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-eso no interesa…- murmuro, Sting apretó sus manos en forma de puños, ese crio ocultaba bastante cosas.

-¡ya dínoslo!- estallo asustándolo, Yukino lo abraso y miro con oídio a Sting.

-no le grites, apenas es un niño- le regaño, el pequeño temblaba abrasado a su madre.

-está bien…- se rindió, los miro con ojos llorosos- Sting es mi padre, no les he querido decir por qué en aquel futuro murió protegiéndonos a mama y a mi…- Minerva miraba sorprendida a sus dos compañeros, Rouge sonreía para sus adentros, sabía que Sting estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tiempo, así que eso no le sería ningún problema. Sting y Yukino se miraban el uno al otro todavía sin comprender nada.

* * *

**Tenía planeado subir este capítulo ayer, pero la página no me dejaba abrir mi perfil ¬¬ perdón por la demora, me costó mucho pensar como quería que sea el final del capítulo, tenía solamente escrito la primera parte, no se me ocurría nada, hasta que leí el manga de vampire knight y se me ocurrió poner la carta que le llegaba a Lucy y lo de Gildarts y Cana :D espero que les guste.**

**PD:esta es mi página de face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):**

**www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fanfictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	14. Capitulo 13: Fiesta compromiso traicion

Capitulo 13:

~*Fiesta, compromiso y traición*~

Los demás habían llegado en el auto mágico de Erza, Lucy sentía sed y Natsu se había percatado de aquello, Michelle llevo a Nashi junto con sus compañeros, luego ayudaría a Lucy a cambiarse, ahora ella necesitaba beber sangre. Natsu se acercó a Lucy y la agarro por detrás sonriente, ella se volteo y lo miro a los ojos, el la beso bruscamente haciendo que se tambaleara y apoyase torpemente contra la puerta, le acaricio la espalda con placer, beso torpemente su cuello, pero luego la volvió a besar en los labios, un beso apasionado y mucho más íntimo que los otros, Lucy se separó de él, Natsu intento volver a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo apoyando su dedo en sus labios, lo miro seductoramente y le saco la lengua, Natsu fue rápido y se la agarro, ella se sonrojo e intento separarse de él, pero él no la dejo, acerco su rostro al de ella y lamio su lengua con la de él. Se sonrojo aún más. Pero se dejó llevar, Natsu soltó su lengua pero al instante la beso, Lucy gimió. Lo beso aún más fuerte, se separaron en busca de aire, lo que ella aprovecho para morderlo, todos sus sentimientos eran iguales, ambos sabían en lo que pensaban, Lucy lo mordió con más fuerza y placer, Natsu gimió, ella lamia con placer su cuello, no quería soltarle. Amaba su sangre, amaba aquel sabor único y especial, ella era adicta a él, a su sangre, sus sentimientos, era adicta a todo el, como él era adicto a sus mordiscos, a aquellas sensaciones que le transmitía, él era adicto a ella. Le lamio con dulzura el cuello, se separó de él, se miraron a los ojos, Lucy camino hasta su escritorio y saco una caja con benditas, agarro una y se la extendió a Natsu para ocultar la herida. Por las escaleras se podía escuchar a Michelle subir lentamente. Termino de colocársela y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada, ella solo lo miraba atontada.

Michelle ayudaba a Lucy a colocarse un vestido, le ataba aquel corsé por detrás, Lucy sentía que no podía respirar, hacia tanto que no se ponía uno de esos, era corto de adelante y largo de atrás por suerte, ella le ayudo a ponerse los tacones y la peino, le dejo sus cabellos sueltos y ondulados, solo le coloco un pequeño broche. Hablaron un buen rato eso sí, las dos se llevaban tan bien, y se querían tanto, en tan poco tiempo su relación había mejorado y bastante.

* * *

Natsu estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando a Lucy y a Michelle, Erza se le acercó lucía un vestido negro con elegantes tacos y sus cabellos atados en un rodete, le extendió una cajita roja y el la acepto.

-espero que le guste, el dueño de la tienda dijo que esa piedra era única y muy cara- le dijo, el asintió y la abrió lentamente.

-gracias Erza, de verdad muchas gracias por todo- ella le sonrió mientras el observaba aquel magnifico anillo, era plateado y la piedra que tenía era roja y brillaba.

-no es nada, Natsu, anímate y pídeselo, por la felicidad de Nashi y también por la suya, he notado que estas más que enamorado- él se sonrojo y asintió mientras guardaba la cajita.

-espero que acerpte, si en el futuro lo ha hecho entonces lo ara ahora ¿no?- Erza asintió lentamente.

-Natsu, yo conozco muy bien los sentimientos de Lucy, lo ara, ella te aceptara- Erza estaba preocupada por ellos. Estaban yendo muy rápido, pero todo lo asían por la felicidad de Nashi.

-pero… estoy inseguro, la amo, pero no sé si decírselo- ella negó con la cabeza.

-no tomate tu tiempo, estoy segura que los aceptara-el asintió, aún tenía dudas, pero aria lo que Erza le había dicho, le sonrió bobamente.

-¿entonces… como le pido matrimonio?- Erza suspiro pesadamente, Natsu podía ser un inútil cuando quería, le sonrió y lo miro con cariño.

* * *

Lucy bajo casi corriendo seguida de Michelle, ambas sonreían, Natsu ya estaba aburrido de tanto esperarlas, pero al ver a Michelle se sobresaltó, ella lucia sus cabellos sueltos como le hera de costumbre pero tenía un vestido negro con corsé, tenía guantes y una bincha, ella estaba radiante, ese conjunto le quedaba a la perfección, obligo a Lucy a salir de su escondite –estaba tan avergonzada que se había escondido tras ella- Natsu al verla se quedó sin habla, ¿acaso Lucy no podía ser más hermosa?, ese vestido era corto de adelante pero largo de atrás, tenía bolados de la parte delantera color canela y la tela era roja con pequeños detalles bordados en hilos de oro, daban vueltas o formaban florecitas por todo su corsé y toda la falda, el corsé dejaba al descubierto sus omoplatos, le parecía súper cómodo para sacar sus alas un rato, tenía unos tacones rojos, sus ojos estaban perfectamente delineados y sus pestañas eran largas, su mirada era seductora, atrevida y llena de maldad, sus labios estaban pintados con brillo labial, su piel pálida y muy suave, sus cabellos caían con elegancia por su espalda formando unos largos y encantadores rulos, Michelle le había obligado a ponerse una pequeña tiara que en el medio tenía un pequeño diamante rojo en forma de un murciélago, el símbolo de "La princesa de las tinieblas". Natsu la observo de arriba hacia abajo, esa chica no podía ser Lucy, la Lucy que él conocía era físicamente distinta. Nashi se le acerco casi corriendo.

-Lucy, mírate, te ves bien- Erza caminaba hacia ella con elegancia, Lucy asintió lentamente.

-muchas gracias, Erza- le respondió, Natsu hiso una mueca, definitivamente esa no era Lucy.

-mama es súper linda- Nashi extendía sus maños hacia ella, Lucy se agacho y le sonrió.

-gracias Nashi, tu también eres linda- Lucy le acaricio la mejilla, Natsu la seguía contemplando confundido.

-oigan, apúrense- los regaño Gray, Lucy desvió su mirada hacia él.

-lo que digas Gray- le contesto la rubia de malhumor.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, Erza lo miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza, la rubia desvió su mirada hacia él y suspiro.

-Natsu acomódate la corbata- se quejó, se levantó y camino hacia él. Lentamente, agarro su corbata y la fue atando, la proximidad de ambos era tanta que por poco y se rosaban los labios, Lucy no sabía respetar el espacio personal de su pelirosado amigo.

-le das otra vuelta y listo…- susurro la rubia, acomodo la corbata y lo miro con cariño.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, ella alzo la vista, sus ojos chocolates eran tan seductores y hermosos, aspiro el aroma de Lucy, olía a rosas, el perfume era reciente, pero lo volvió loco al instante, le dieron ganas de besar el cuello descubierto de su rubia.

-vamos- dijo bruscamente separándose de él, rompiendo el deseo. Erza, Michelle y Nashi ya estaban en el coche, ella se froto sus brazos con sus manos nerviosa, el la ponía nerviosa.

Lucy iba intranquila, Natsu la miraba disimuladamente, Nashi iba sentada sobre ella, la abrasaba muy fuerte, mientras ella charlaba alegremente con Wendy y Happy. Lucy estaba más rara de lo habitual, ella estaba callada y podía jurar que la veía mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Michelle la miraba de reojo, su mirada era fría, faltaba poco muy poco para que _"La reina de las tinieblas"_ saliera a la luz. Lucy presentía algo, algo no estaba bien, y lo sabía, tenía miedo.

* * *

La mansión era enorme, estaba plagada de vampiros nobles, se podía sentir una fuerte aura maligna, pero eso no era nada, comparada a la aura de Lucy, apenas bajo fue el centro de atención, subió las escaleras de la entrada seguida por la pequeña de Nashi, quien se chupaba un dedo y le agarraba su vestido. Lucy quería terminar con todo eso de una vez. Las puertas estaban abiertas y a ambos lados había sirvientes impuros, fieles a sus amos, la miraron seriamente, camino hacia adentro junto a su pequeña hija, al verla y sentir su gran aura maligna los presentes se quedaron quietos, ella se paró al principio de la escalera, y los miro sin sentimiento alguno, Nashi temblaba, pero Lucy no le prestaba atención por más que le doliera. Aquellos nobles la contemplaron, Lucy estaba parada con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, no reaccionaban, ellos creían que la sangre pura estaba extintos, pero tan rápido como reaccionaron se inclinaron ante ella, conforme les dedico una media sonrisa. Bajo por aquellas escaleras con cuidado, Nashi se seguía chupando el dedo, pero había dejado de sujetar a su madre. Un hombre de cabellos canosos se paró en medio del pasillo, lucía un traje, la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-dinos tu nombre, Pura- le ordeno, Lucy cambio su expresión a una seria.

-Lucy Heartfilia, del clan Heartfilia, _"La reina de las tinieblas" _el asintió lentamente ante el asombro de los demás invitados.

-¿la niña?- pregunto, Lucy la miro y le agarro su pequeña manito.

-Nashi, Nashi Dragneel, mi hija- los invitados no paraban de murmurar cosas como "ella es muy joven para tener una hija" o "vaya tan joven y siendo madre, teniendo toda una inmortalidad por delante", pero las ignoro, si ellos supiesen que Nashi era su hija del futuro.

-¿hija de un humano? Valla, nunca pensé que naciese un puro- Lucy alzo a su pequeña niña y lo miro decidida.

-aquí tienes la prueba, ella ha podido nacer completamente pura- el asintió lentamente, y sonrió.

-continuemos esta charla en la oficina, dejemos que la fiesta continúe- Lucy asintió lentamente- Princesa sígame, por favor- Lucy asintió lentamente.

* * *

-¿Por qué se tardara?- Yukino tenía frio, allí afuera asía mucho frio, en sus brazos cargaba a Ángel.

-ten paciencia- Sting le toco el hombro y los miro con cariño, el pequeño niño dormía carrucado en brazos de su madre, se sentía tan bien teniéndolos cerca.

-Ángel está temblando, aparte no podemos mantener nuestra aura maligna oculta por mucho tiempo- Sting negó con la cabeza, Yukino se sentó apoyando su espalda bajo un árbol, Sting se quitó la capa que tenía y se la coloco en los hombros.

-tú también estas temblando, mejor cuídate, podrías enfermarte, acuérdate, nosotros somos mucho más sensibles que los nobles y los puros- asintió pesadamente.

* * *

Lucy se sentó junto a Natsu en un sillón, estaban en la oficina del amigo del padre de Lucy, él se sentó enfrente suyo.

-Lucy, princesa, ¿sabes el por qué eres considerada nuestra princesa?- ella negó con la cabeza, el encendió un cigarrillo- hay 5 tipos de vampiros, el primero en esta pirámide es el Nivel A, corresponde a los vampiros de raza pura y sus diferentes ramas. El Nivel B, que somos los nobles o también conocidos como caballeros, nacemos para proteger a los puros, nuestra sangre es sucia, no como la de ustedes, limpia, natural. El Nivel c, es de los humanos, que fueron convertidos en vampiros y mantienen el control sobre sí mismos. Luego está el nivel más peligro, los vampiros Nivel E, allí los vampiros impuros pierden el control de si mismos, se convierten en bestias sedientas de sangre, como usted princesa. Pero, usted está maldita, ese es otro tema.- Lucy asintió. Ella era la rama principal de puros, sí, pero, Nashi, ella no era ni pura ni noble, tampoco era impura.

-pero Nashi no es ninguna de aquellas- dijo, el negó con la cabeza.

-tu hija ha venido del futuro, ¿no?, por lo que se, su sangre es muy peligrosa, es la misma que la tuya, heredo algunos poderes de la bestia que tú tienes, es por eso que ha tenido que escapar, su sangre ha destruido todo, gracias a ella han creado un arma muy peligrosa, pero sería un peor si combinan ambos tipo de sangre, lo que quieren hacer los que te persiguen, ellos también han descubierto lo de la princesa Nashi- Lucy asintió lentamente, lo sabía, no podía mantener a su hija oculta por más tiempo. Natsu agarro su mano derecha con la suya.

-Lucy… Nashi estará bien- intento animarla, aquel hombre miro atento al pelirosado, su aroma era diferente a los de los otros humanos, olfateo disimuladamente, y pudo notar el aroma de Lucy en él, eso lo decía todo.

-Princesa… ¿has escogido a tu pareja?- le pregunto sobresaltando a todos, ella miro a Natsu con dudas y con miedo- si lo has hecho… tendríamos que hablar a solas de ese asunto, corren peligro- Lucy asintió y miro a sus amigos, ellos asintieron antes de salir, Natsu no sabía se dejarla, no confiaba en ese hombre, pero, Lucy lo miro con cariño y dureza, le asintió y soltó su mano para salir de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto al escuchar cerrarse la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Princesa, usted debería saber que al morder a un humano este se puede convertir en vampiro, pero… eso si no inyectas tu sangre en él, como pude notar, se ha estado alimentando de aquel muchacho, ¿no?, y parece que ha sido más de una vez- Lucy asintió algo avergonzada.

-¿y qué hay de malo con eso?- pregunto indiferente, el la miro y suspiro.

-al morder más de una vez a un humano este puede ir convirtiéndose sin necesidad de tu sangre- Lucy asintió lentamente- puede adquirir algunos poderes de vampiros, luego le crecerán los colmillos y por ultimo querrá sangre, procure no morderlo mucho- Lucy volvió a asentir.

-entendido, muchas gracias por todo- ella se paró, le extendió la mano y salió caminando de la oficina.

* * *

Michelle la veía tomar una copa de sangre deprimida, decidió acercársele, le toco un hombro y le sonrió.

-Nee-san, Natsu-san te está esperando- le dijo en un tono dulce de voz, ella la miro y sonrió.

-gracias, Michelle, ¿podrías cuidar a Nashi? Tengo miedo de que los niños nobles le hagan algo- ella asintió, Lucy dejo la copa en una mesa y la abraso.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien, Nee-san- le susurro, se separó de ella y miro a Natsu, quien estaba afuera en el balcón apoyado contra la baranda mirando el cielo negro de la noche.

Camino lentamente asía el, no le importaba si las demás personas la miraban y susurraban cosas a sus espaldas, solo quería estar sola con él, no se sentía cómoda con los demás vampiros, se sentía rechazada, ignorada. Natsu se percató de ella, se dio vuelta y la miro, le dedico una gran sonrisa. Ella acelero el paso, quería estar junto a él, sentirse cómoda en aquel lugar tan frio, necesitaba la cálida mano de Natsu para poder superar esa frialdad. Se colocó a su lado, apoyando sus manos en la baranda de roca y suspiro pesadamente.

-todo da vueltas sobre mi…- Natsu la miro de reojo y apoyo una mano sobre la suya.

-Lucy, no le des importancia- le susurro Natsu ella lo miro a los ojos y asintió.

-gracias- le susurro antes de acurrucarse en el cálido pecho del pelirosado, él le correspondió aquel abraso.

Natsu la abraso con fuerza, Lucy estaba helada, se separó de ella y se quitó su chaqueta, se la colocó sobre sus hombros, le sonrió agradecida antes de volver a acurrucarse en su pecho, aun así lo sentía tan cálido y cómodo que no quería separarse nunca de él. Natsu acaricio sus cabellos rubios mientras olía la fragancia de la rubia, exquisita y encantadora, un aroma embriagador para él.

-Lucy… tengo algo que pedirte, le susurro, ella se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos, en sus manos tenía una pequeña cajita, la cual hiso que ella frunciese el ceño confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, el pelirosado se sonrojo y la miro nervioso, sus manos temblaban.

-esto…. Esto lo hago por Nashi, y por qué tú no puedes vivir sin mi sangre, n-no malpienses…- desvió su mirada, Lucy suspiro.

-Natsu dímelo- la volvió a mirar a los ojos y abrió la pequeña cajita mostrándosela.

-¿Lucy… t-tu… te quisieras casar conmigo?- ella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras miraba a Natsu incrédula, sus sentimientos se descontrolaron, eso era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero, tenía miedo, miedo a que eso no funcione- lo he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que deberíamos casarnos así Nashi crecería en una familia, además, tú en cierto sentido eres adicta a mi sangre…- Natsu se sentía nervioso, la rubia lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

-yo… te he dicho que tú me tienes que…- el la interrumpió.

-tks, Lucy, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente la relación que tenemos, por favor no lo ocultes más, yo se tus sentimientos, como tú sabes los míos- la rubia se sonrojo- entonces dime…. ¿quieres o no?- su paciencia se estaba acabando, la rubia bajo la vista avergonzada y asintió lentamente, lo que hiso sorprender a Natsu.

-s-si…- susurro, Natsu la miro incrédulo, ella lo volvió a mirar a los ojos- sí, sí, eres un estúpido, un tonto, imbécil- empezó a insultarlo, el agarro aquel anillo y se lo coloco, ella sonrió casi llorando mientras lo contemplaba...

-Lucy, cálmate, o me aras llorar- ella negó con la cabeza y apoyo ambas manos en su pecho.

-tonto, tonto, lo sé, se la relación que tenemos, no lo oculto, Natsu, te quiero…- susurro antes de acurrucarse en su pecho, él se volvió a sonrojar y sonrió.

-Lucy inútil, no te quiero- ella abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miro, Natsu sonrió, acerco sus labios a los de ella, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, el agarro su barbilla con sus dedos y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella- …_te amo…-_ susurro antes de besarla bruscamente

* * *

Erza estaba escondida agarrando a Gray, le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra le amenazaba con una espada, la cara del pobre estaba pálida, pero eso se merecía por haber espiado, y casi interrumpir aquello, la sonrisa de Erza era psicópata, tenía ganas de matarlo, si le decía algo a alguien de aquello ella no dudaría en matarlo con sus propias manos. Se escuchó un ruido extraño entre los árboles y ambos divisaron a Michelle quien caminaba hacia el bosque, ambos se miraron, Erza amenazándolo con el arma le dijo que la siguieran, pudieron ver que Michelle hablaba con algunas personas, las distinguió enseguida. Yukino sostenía a un niño y le hablaba sonriendo. Pero mucho no pudieron escuchar ya que un impuro apareció tras de ellos y los ataco de repente, asiéndole una leve cortada a Erza en el rostro al esquivarlo.

* * *

Lucy se separó bruscamente de Natsu, olfateo varias veces, él también se percató de aquel olor, se miraron y asintieron, era el olor de Erza, Happy voló hasta ellos y los miro preocupados, Lucy se quitó la campera y se la entrego enseguida a Natsu.

-Natsu, Lucy, tenemos un problema- les dijo desesperado.

-ya lo hemos notado- le dijo Natsu, Lucy apoyo un pie sobre la baranda de piedra y luego el otro, se agacho y miro a Natsu, este la observo atento y embobado, el vestido se le había corrido y se podían ver sus muslos, Lucy intento contener un buen golpe.

-pervertido- susurro- vamos- lo miro de mala manera antes de saltar de aquel balcón, estaban en el segundo piso de la casa, eran bastantes los vampiros que habían asistido, por suerte había más de un salón de baile y en esos momentos ellos estaban en el segundo piso. Natsu se sobresaltó al ver saltar a Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- se paró encima de la baranda y dejo que Happy lo agarrase, desesperado los dos volaron hacia el piso, pero Lucy no se encontraba.

-¿pero que están haciendo?- le pregunto, estaba encima de ellos, sus alas estaban extendidas e intentaba que su vestido no se levantase.

-que susto que me he pegado, eres una tonta, nos haces preocupar por nada- se quejó Natsu mientras Happy lo llevaba hacia Erza, Lucy los seguía, le sonrió malvadamente.

-te preocupas por todo- murmuro Lucy, en eso, diviso a Erza, estaba apoyada contra un árbol y era amenazada por alguien, Gray estaba tirado en el suelo, diviso la cabellera rosada de Nashi, alguien la sostenía y apretaba una daga contra su cuello- ¡Nashi!- grito Lucy , perdió el control de sus alas, desaparecieron enseguida, ella apenas podía controlarlas. Cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta ellos seguida de Natsu y Happy, llego hasta ellos justo a tiempo, pudo impedir que le golpeasen a Erza, se colocó enfrente suyo y cerro fuertemente los ojos, gracias a ser un vampiro tenía unos cuantos poderes, en vez de que la golpease a ella hiso que se golpease a sí mismo, los abrió lentamente y contemplo a su amiga, tenía una leve cortada en su mejilla derecha y sostenía su brazo izquierdo con su otra mano, sangraba y mucho, si los nobles se percatasen del olor de la sangre irían tras ella, no dudo ni un segundo e invocó a Virgo, le ordeno que le curase lo antes posible, hasta ella se estaba volviendo loca por el aroma de la sangre. Miro hacia donde estaba Nashi. Sting la sostenía mientras apollaba una daga en el cuello de la pequeña, quien lloraba.

-¡Nashi!- grito Lucy, intento correr hacia ella, pero Natsu no la dejo, le agarro un brazo y negó con la cabeza. Michelle apareció detrás de Sting seguida por Yukino y Ángel- ¡Nashi, suéltala, suéltala!- le exigía pero este no le hacía caso alguno.

-Nee-san, cálmate, ella estará bien con nosotros- Lucy la miro incrédula, Michelle se le acercó lentamente y extendió su mano hacia ella- a no ser que quieras venir tú en su lugar, da igual a quien de las don tendremos, su sangre es la misma- Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-¿pero qué es lo que estás diciendo, Michelle?- le pregunto, se zafo del agarre de Natsu y camino hasta ella.

-ven conmigo, Nee-san- Michelle le sonrió, Lucy le agarro ambas manos y la miro perdida y confundida.

-esto es una mentira ¿no? Tu Heres mi hermana, no podrías estar asiéndome esto, tu eres lo único que tengo- Michelle desvió su mirada, aquello le había dolido, pero tenía que dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

-perdóname, pero es la única manera de pasar mi eternidad contigo- ella se apartó bruscamente de Lucy, quien estaba llorando incrédula.

-no, Michelle- Natsu se le acerco y la agarró del brazo, ella lo miro y el negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy, retrocede- le dijo mientras encendía su mano, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no natsu no lo hagas- le suplico, Michelle rio.

-si te atreves a tocarme, la niña no saldrá con vida- le aseguro Michelle, en eso Natsu recapacito y la miro con odio.

-y te haces llamar su hermana, no eres más que una basura, ¿acaso no vez que la ases sufrir?- Natsu estaba enojado, la habían hecho llorar, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-es la única manera de estar juntas, siempre juntas- volvió a decir, extendió su mano a Lucy- Nee-san, ven conmigo y nada malo pasara, deja salir a "la reina de las tinieblas" que tienes dentro- ella negó con la cabeza, Natsu le volvía a agarrar el brazo.

-no, Lucy no ira a ninguna parte, ahora deja ir a Nashi- le exigió, Michelle lo miro con odio.

-entonces, que comience la diversión- dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

Sting clavó aún más fuerte la daga contra el cuello de la niña y lentamente le fue haciendo un corte, no era profundo pero aun así la niña grito del dolor, Lucy intento correr asía ella, gritaba desesperada, Natsu no la dejaba, sabía que caería en su trampa. En eso Sting le clavó la daga en la mano a la pequeña niña haciendo que gritase del dolor, Lucy lloraba y exigía ir, pero Natsu la retenía.

-¡Nashi, Nashi, Nashi!- gritaba sin control

Ella estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, su rostro empalidecía mucho más, poco a poco se estaba quedando inconsciente, su herida en el brazo era muy profunda. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, Natsu y Lucy abrieron los ojos de par en par, Michelle rio, ya era hora.

-sal Reina- murmuro.

-¡Nashi!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, un destello rojo salió de ella y todo se volvió rojo, como la primera vez que el sello se rompió.

Su verdaderos poderes, fuerza y su verdadera aura maligna había salido a la luz, su verdadero yo volvía a mostrarse ante todos. Su yo desesperado y sediento de sangre. "La reina de las tinieblas" salía a la luz.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, esta semana fue algo… complicada, tuve problemas personales y eso, tenía planeado subirlo ayer el capítulo pero no pude, no me alcanzo el tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. :3 PD: esta es mi página de face donde estaré avisando cuando suba un nuevo fic o un nuevo cap y pondré adelantos de caps y fic (por cierto una amiga me la creo xD aunque le dije q noo pero ella insistía y termino ganando):www._facebook._com/_pages_/_NaomiMili-Fan fictionne t_/_452849628136828(quiten TODOS los GUIONES BAJOS)**


	15. Capitulo 14: Primera parte: Dos yo

Capitulo 14:

Primera parte: ~*Dos yo*~

Una pesada neblina callo sobre ellos, Natsu se había separado de Lucy. No la veían por ningún lado. La neblina era muy espesa, pero pudieron escuchar una risa malvada, era de ella. La neblina se dispersó poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y pudieron ver el brillo rojo, pero no solo ese brillo, a su lado, había otro brillo, unos ojos azules se habían abierto con elegancia, ambas estaban dándose la espalda, dos cabelleras, la de ojos rojos tenía sus cabellos negros largos, muy oscuros, pero brillaban en la luz de la luna. La de ojos celestes tan brillantes tenía sus cabellos claros y largos, tan claros eran que se confundían con el blanco de la luna. Ambas lucían el mismo traje, un vestido con corsés de cuero, corto hasta arriba de los muslos, corte campana, la de cabellos negros lo tenía color blanco, y la de cabellos rubios muy claros lo tenía de color negro. Ambas eran parecidas, ambas tenían sus alas salidas y a ambos lados de sus manos tenían espadas, la espada de la de cabellos negros tenía un sol, y la de cabellos rubios claros tenía la luna. Se miraron de reojo, con odio.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, Luce- le hablo con una voz muy suave aquella muchacha de cabellos rubios.

-lo mismo digo, Lucy- ambas se separaron y se dieron vuelta para verse cara a cara.

-Reina del sol, el fugo de los infiernos, estamos a sus servicios- Luce miro a Michelle y sonrió.

-huele a sangre…- murmuro, Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, Luce miro hacia Nashi y se relamió los labios.

-no- dijo casi en un susurro Lucy, corrió hacia la pequeña niña, tan rápido que casi ni la vieron- Luce, no permitiré que tomes de su sangre- la pelinegra camino lentamente hacia ella.

-vamos reina de la luna, solo una probadita ¿sí?- la rubia agarro el cuerpo de la pequeña y le gruño mostrando sus grandes y afilados dientes, sus ojos azules brillaban.

-¡Natsu!- grito llamando la atención de todos, el pelirosado las miro confundido y perdido, no entendían que estaba sucediendo- Natsu por favor llévate a Nashi lejos de aquí- el seguía confundido, no sabía cuál era Lucy.

-¿Quién es Lucy?- ambas lo miraron, se miraron y suspiraron, era un inútil, no sabía distinguir entre la bestia y ella.

-¡eres estúpido, no sé cómo la reina de la luna se pudo enamorar de ti!- rugió la pelinegra asustándolo, la rubia se sonrojo, pero no lo contradijo.

-¡idiota yo soy Lucy!- le grito mostrando su mano izquierda, pudo notar aquel pequeño anillo que le había entregado el, asía ya unos minutos atrás.

-pero entonces…- volvió a dudar, la rubia alzo a la niña y corrió hacia el a una velocidad tremenda.

-te explicare todo luego, gracias esto tengo del todo mis recuerdos, por favor, ten a Nashi, vallasen ya a la mansión- el asintió mientras garraba a la niña, observo a Lucy por última vez.

-pero que pasara contigo…- susurro, ella lo miro a los ojos, estaba preocupado.

-confía en mí, estaré bien, tan solo mantente a salvo- sus hermosos ojos lo decían todo. Ella apoyo su mano en su hombro y le dedico un rápido pero tierno beso antes de volver hacia donde estaba la pelinegra.

-entonces, sigamos por donde lo dejamos la última vez, mi querida y amada otra mitad- la pelinegra estaba desenvainando su espada, Lucy sonrió y siguió su ejemplo.

-esta vez morirás- le aseguro, ambas se miraron con odio, esa lucha llevaba más de un siglo interrumpida, era hora de seguirla.

Lucy cerro sus ojos, un gran viento se reunió ante ellas, los abrió rápido y no dudaron ni un segundo en ir una tras la otra, sus espadas chocaron, dejando a centímetros sus rostros, se odiaban, aunque eran una misma. Se separaron bruscamente, ambas extendieron sus alas y volaron chocando sus espadas entre sí, la velocidad con la que se separaban y volvían a atacarse era increíble, se podía notar el odio entre ellas dos, las habían perdido de vista de lo tan rápido que se atacaban. Lucy intentaba clavarle la espada, pero la esquivaba con facilidad.

-¡no entiendo por qué lo ases, somos como hermanas, somos una misma, Lucy ven conmigo, combinemos nuestra sangre junto a la de tu hija!- le extendió la mano, pero ella intento cortarla.

-¡no lo are!- le grito. Luce se dio por vencida.

-creo que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas, Lucy, vendré por ti, te lo prometo- se dedicaron una última mirada antes de que ella desapareciera junto a los impuros.

* * *

Lucy entro a aquella mansión vestida igual que antes, se sentía cansada, sus ojos seguían siendo azules, pero ya no brillaban como antes, sus cabellos no tenían color alguno, eran blancos. La fiesta había terminado, pero por suerte el amigo de su padre los había dejado quedarse allí. Camino hacia el sillón y se sentó captando la atención de todos, tiro a un lado su espada y se estiro.

-¿Lucy, que ha pasado?- le pregunto Erza, quien no entendía nada. Lucy suspiro pesadamente.

-bueno… lo siento por no presentarla bien antes, ella es mi otro yo, la bestia, la reina del sol, la reina de los infiernos, o como quieran llamarla- Lucy movía sus ojos asía todos lados- ella es a quien yo tenía sellada, hace ya más de un siglo nosotras venimos luchando, hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando nací en el siglo XVII todo comenzó, aquella fría noche de luna llena, nací conteniendo a una bestia sedienta de sangre, su nombre, Luce, poco a poco, mientras crecíamos nos volvíamos una sola. Pero al cumplir mis quince años de vida, una impura intento sacar a Luce de mí, surgió la gran batalla que todos temían. El tiempo de crecimientos de los vampiros es mucho más lento que el de los humanos comunes, los vampiros comenzamos a madurar a partir de los diecisiete años, yo hasta mis quince años seguía pareciendo una niña de cinco, mi madre en aquella batalla intento escapar conmigo, pero aquella impura llego hasta nosotras. La mato, haciendo que me saliese de control y Luce poseyera mi cuerpo. De ahí en más las dos nos salimos de control, éramos tan diferentes, yo no quería matar, pero ella no me dejaba retomar el control sobre mi cuerpo. Nos separamos, nos volvimos dos, en vez de una, intente por varios años matarla, pero siempre se escapaba. Mi padre había tenido una idea, la atrapamos y la sellamos en mi interior otra vez, sellando así, mi sangre pura. Pero esta vez ha salido, y con mucha más sed que antes, mi padre no vive para ayudarme, ella es capaz de matar a cualquiera sin dudarlo, tengo miedo- Lucy se abrazó a sí misma, temblaba, Natsu la miro con cariño. Lucy había sufrido casi toda su vida… un momento, ella había dicho que a sus quince años parecía tener cinco, entonces ¿Cuántos años tenía?

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu llamando su atención- ¿Cuánto has vivido?- ella aparto la mirada.

-tengo como trecientos años, Natsu- susurro, él se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, dejo que ella se tomase su tiempo para seguir hablando- una vez sellada Luce olvide todo, y mi cuerpo volvía a parecer el de una niña de cinco años- Natsu asintió, no le importaba la edad de Lucy, lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

-no te preocupes, Lucy, te ayudaremos con tu otro yo- le dijo sonriente Erza, ella levanto la mirada y les sonrió.

-¿de enserio? No sabría cómo agradecérselo- se levantó de golpe y miro a los ojos a Erza.

-solo que…. ¿la volverás a sellar?- pregunto Gray dudoso, Lucy negó.

-no, volveremos a ser una sola como antes, nos fusionaremos y la que gane en esa batalla en mi interior será la nueva yo- Ellos asintieron, Wendy corría hacia ellos seguida de ambos gatos.

-he conseguido que Nashi se estabilice, por ahora ella está durmiendo- Lucy la miro agradecida.

-iré a verla- susurro mientras agarraba su espada y caminaba por donde Wendy había llegado.

* * *

-conque ese era su plan, eh- murmuro Luce mientras tomaba otro sorbo de sangre de su copa.

-si nuestra señora, solo la necesitamos a la reina de la luna y todo estará listo- Michelle miraba a Luce con cariño, ella si era su verdadera hermana.

-muy bien, dejemos descansar por un tiempo a mi querida Lucy, debe de estar muy cansada, me preocupa que le pase algo, ya que si ella muere de cansancio yo también moriré- Lucy se levantó de donde estaba sentada y camino a una gran ventana sin vidrio, contemplo el cielo nocturno con lastima.

-lo que usted diga- susurro Michelle. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, lo mejor sería dejarla sola. Luce miraba perdida las estrellas, no comprendía lo que su otro yo sentía hacia aquel muchacho, directamente no comprendía a los puros.

* * *

Lucy contemplaba perdida a Nashi, se sentía culpable, lloraba en silencio, abrasándose a sí misma, la pequeña tenía su mano vendada, y también en su cabeza tenía una venda, sus manos tenían moretones, dormía tranquila en aquella gran cama, Lucy estaba sentada a su lado, lloraba sin parar, le dolía lo que Michelle le había hecho, ella era como una hermana para Lucy, no comprendía el por qué le había hecho aquello. Beso la frente de Nashi antes de salir caminando por la puerta de aquella gran habitación. Cerró con cuidado la puerta, Happy se percató de ella, enseguida voló hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Lucy, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado, ella asintió lentamente.

-no te preocupes Happy, no es nada ya se me pasara- ella forzó una sonrisa, el minino la abraso de golpe, un abraso eso era lo que tanto necesitaba.

-Lucy no te preocupes, mientras nosotros estemos aquí nada malo te sucederá- le susurro el pequeño minino, ella asintió.

-si lo se Happy- se separó de ella y la miro con una gran sonrisa.

-por cierto… tú y Natsu… ¿Qué tanto hacían en el balcón?- le pregunto con un tono pícaro de voz, Lucy se sonrojo.

-Na-nada que te interese- tartamudeo, el minino rio, le encantaba molestar a Lucy- dile a Natsu que lo espero en mi habitación, quiero hablar con el- Happy asintió antes de salir volando de allí. El minino sonreía, por más tiempo esos dos no lo podrían ocultar. Comenzó a pensar cualquier cosa mientras volaba asía su pelirosado amigo, el y Lucy podían ser muy traviesos cuando querían, los empezaría a molestar con aquello.

* * *

**Dividí este capítulo en dos partes, la primera es esta que tratara de sus dos yo y su historia al recordar su infancia. La segunda tendrá más romance :3 Gracias por leer: 3**


	16. Capitulo 15: segunda parte: Dos yo

**Advertencia: este capítulo tiene algo de lemon, por favor, respetar mi decisión de ponerle lemon…. (En realidad aposte con unas amigas a que si llegaba a los 3,000 viws lo ponía xD y ya paso esa cantidad de viws así que soporto las consecuencias, Anto, Orne ganaron ¬¬)**

Capítulo 15:

Segunda parte: ~*Dos yo*~

Luce estaba acostada mirando el techo perdida, pensaba en todo lo que se había perdido mientras ella estuvo sellada, pero, más que nada, más que nadie, solo pensaba en él, la persona a la cual amaba en aquellos tiempos, era raro, ella y Lucy eran una sola, pero amaban a distintas personas, esa era la única diferencia entre ambas. Suspiro pesadamente, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Lucy, a cada rato pensaba en ella, era como una hermana tonta para ella, aunque fuesen una sola. No solo por eso pensaba en ella, a Lucy le sucedía algo, entonces a ella le sucedería lo mismo. Estaban conectadas.

-Luce…- susurro la voz de Rouge, él había entrado sin ni siquiera tocar, ella lo miro y sonrió, solo podía sonreírle a él, lo sabía, él era el único al cual podía regalarle aquella sonrisa.

-¡Rouge!- grito antes de levantarse de golpe y correr hacia el para echarse en sus brazos-ha pasado tiempo- susurro, él le correspondió aquel abraso

-lo mismo digo, Luce- le susurro aspirando el aroma de la pelinegra. Ambos deseaban verse desde hacía ya varios años, Luce sabía que no existía, que solo era la otra mitad de Lucy, pero, ¿Quién no había dicho que se podría enamorar?, ella se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos, su felicidad se apagó en el momento en que vio el cuello del pelinegro, se estaba quebrando.

-no puede ser- susurro negando con la cabeza.

-ya he vivido bastante, mi hora tenía que llegar tarde o temprano- murmuro desviando su mirada, ella comenzó a llorar.

-mesclemos nuestra sangre, eso te salvara- el negó con la cabeza.

-Luce, no, prefiero morir cuando tú y Lucy vuelvan a ser una sola, ya he sufrido bastante esperándote- ella lloraba desconsolada, lo miro a los ojos, no dudo ni un segundo que se lastimo su mano derecha- Luce, por favor, no- le rogo, ella le extendió su mano.

-toma mi sangre y dame tu sangre, no quiero que mueras- el agarro su mano y la miro.

-no, estás perdiendo mucha sangre tonta, acuérdate, si algo te sucede, entonces a Lucy le sucederá lo mismo- ella asintió lentamente, el lamio su mano tomando su sangre, eso era lo único que aria, no quería mesclar su sangre con la de ella, si no sufriría su muerte.

-está bien, are lo que quieras, pero por favor, Rouge, no mueras antes que yo- susurro, el la miro y asintió.

-no lo are, te lo prometo, estaré junto a ti en todo momento- ella lo volvió a abrasar, se sentía cansada.

Agradecía por haber visto, aunque sea un poco a Rouge, poco a poco se quedaba dormida en su pecho, el decidió acostarla en su cama. Sabía que ella era tan solo una mitad de una persona, pero, ¿cómo no amarla?, ella era muy dulce y tierna en el fondo, su personalidad malvada y agresiva era solo una máscara que usaba para protegerse de los demás.

* * *

Natsu toco la puerta de la habitación de Lucy, nadie abría, decidió entrar sin dudarlo, no entendía por qué lo había llamado, Lucy no se encontraba en la habitación, decidió esperarla allí, se acostó en la cama, pensativo miro el techo, ya era de madrugada y todos dormían, Natsu intentaba ser fuerte y no llorar por no poder proteger a su pequeña hija, tenía que ser fuerte no solo por él, sino por Lucy, estaba pasando por mucho. Ella salió del baño, lucía un camisón corto, sus cabellos sueltos y estaba descalza, se le acerco caminando lentamente, su mirada mostraba lo deprimida que estaba.

-Natsu- susurro, él se levantó y ella corrió directo hacia el para abrasarlo.

-tranquila, Nashi es fuerte- le susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-lo se… pero tengo miedo- se acurruco en su pecho.

-Lucy, relájate todo estará bien-le susurro intentando calmarla- vamos a dormir, estas cansada…- ella asintió con la cabeza, se separó de él y camino hacia la cama, corrió las sabanas y se sentó. Por un instante miro con dudas aquella cama, pero de inmediato se paró y lo miro a Natsu decidida.

-quiero ser tuya- fue directa, Natsu se sorprendió, ella estaba sonrojada y temblaba- no me queda tiempo, si Luce ganara en la pelea entonces me perderías, por eso y más quiero aprovechar todas las oportunidades posibles de estar contigo y con los demás, además, yo quiero ser tuya, quiero poder unirme a ti, Natsu- ella trago saliva, Natsu la miraba aun sorprendido y con dudas.

-¿estas… segura?- le pregunto incomodo, ella asintió rápidamente, su mirada era tierna, vergonzosa y muy segura de sí misma.

-si quiero ser tuya Natsu, solamente tuya- volvió a repetir, el asintió y camino hacia ella, ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu, la rubia sonrió y lo provoco con una mirada seductora. Él se sentó a su lado y el beso de golpe.

Pudo sentir que ella temblaba, le correspondió aquel beso torpemente, como era de esperarse de ella, en su interior ambos deseaban aquello desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Natsu estaba desesperado, la besaba y acariciaba con placer, Lucy gimió, un gemido tierno y dulce, que lo enloqueció a Natsu enseguida. Cayeron de espalda al gran y mullido colchón, era como estar entre las nubes gracias a esas cómodas colchas de plumas. Natsu comenzó a acariciar los muslos de Lucy con mientras le besaba el cuello, su piel ardía por donde ella tocaba, una sensación hermosa, placentera. Sus ropas comenzaron a incomodar, Natsu le fue sacando poco a poco el camisón, ella le fue quitando la camisa y los pantalones que les incomodaban. El deseo y la excitación que tanto habían reprimido salían en esos momentos, Natsu beso su cuello, Lucy gemía. Poco a poco fue desabrochando el sostén de la rubia. Ella le rasguñaba la espalda con placer. Sus cuerpos se necesitaban el uno con el otro. Natsu acaricio uno de los senos de la rubia con placer. Ella se sonrojo. El la besaba bruscamente, se separaron en busca de aire, su mirada decidía recorrió el rostro de la rubia, la cual asintió mientras él se acomodaba encima de ella. Ya no podían retroceder, esa era su decisión, la decisión de ambos. El agarro su masculinidad y la guio hacia las caderas la rubia. Aquella noche había sido inolvidable para ambos. Sus sentimientos más preciados fluían entre ellos. Esa noche ambos se hicieron uno solo.

Lucy se levantó, contemplo al peli rosado quien dormía tranquilo a su lado, estaba feliz, le acaricio una mejilla, le dedico un suave y tierno beso en sus labios antes de levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse, seguía siendo de noche. Se colocó las mismas ropas que tenía cuando apareció Luce. Escribió una nota su le la dejo a su lado. Miro por última vez a su amado antes de salir caminando por la puerta. Camino hacia la habitación de Nashi, ella seguía dormida. La miro con cariño y ojos llorosos, beso su frente con cuidado. La miro por última vez. No podía estar allí más tiempo, no quería traerles más problemas a sus amigos. Seguiría su camino sola, como lo había echo ya por bastante tiempo. Así serían las cosas de ahora en más. Tendría que olvidarse de lo que alguna vez le importo. De Natsu, Nashi, sus amigos, su familia, todo. Camino por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. Aunque había pedido que por favor no la buscasen en aquella carta, sabía que lo harían. Tendría que alejarse lo más que pueda de allí. Por la ventana de la mansión aquel hombre, amigo de su padre la observaba, esa había sido la elección de la princesa, seguir sola, como lo había echo desde el primer momento en el que Luce había salido por primera vez. Esta vez no estaría Jude para ayudarla, tendría que protegerse por sí sola, tendría que reflexionar acerca de lo que quiere hacer una vez que todo aquello acabe. Seria duro para ella romper los lazos que formo con el tiempo con sus amigos. Con su gremio, su familia. Sin ella el gremio no sería el mismo y lo sabía, Natsu tampoco sería el mismo de antes. Natsu se despertó, los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana abierta. El aroma de su rubia estaba extendido en toda la habitación, los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo dominaban, al fin, ella y el estaban juntos. Se levantó pesadamente, Lucy no estaba a su lado. Miro hacia todos lados, su ropa tampoco se encontraba. Se levantó de golpe y se comenzó a vestir, al terminar vio una nota en la cama, la alzo y comenzó a leer, se quedó quieto, en su lugar, sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que había leído. La releyó varias veces, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, Lucy no podía hacer eso, Lucy no podía dejarlo como si nada luego de la magnífica noche que habían pasado juntos, eso no le estaba pasando a él. Sus compañeros estaban sentados en el sillón, Nashi seguía en la habitación mejorándose lentamente. Erza al verlo se temía lo peor, su rostro estaba pálido, demostraba la desesperación que tenía, el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto casi sin aliento el trago saliva y la miro a los ojos.

-Lucy… se ha ido- le dijo casi con un hilo de voz, Erza lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Gray acercándosele.

-lo que has oído, ella se ha ido- susurro. La puerta de la habitación de Nashi se abrió, ella salió jadeando e intentando mantener el equilibrio, Natsu la miro, Wendy se paró de golpe y corrió hacia ella.

-Nashi-chan, todavía no puedes moverte- la agarro para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, le pequeña peli rosada negó con la cabeza.

-no… si no detenemos a mama… si no la detenemos…- dijo entre jadeos con los ojos llorosos- Luce…. Ella combinara su sangre y…. destruirán este mundo, como lo han hecho con el mío- la pequeña se largó a llorar, al fin recordaba todo. Natsu y los demás se quedaron quietos viéndola, ella había venido al pasado para poder impedir que Lucy se escapase y que la secuestrasen, pero se había olvidado de todo, y gracias a eso, Lucy se había escapado.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :D perdón por la demora, ayer me regalaron una notebook nueva, la que tenia se me había roto, y hoy toda la tarde se me estuvo instalando el Word, tenía la mitad escrito del capítulo, así que una vez instalado el Word lo seguí. :D espero que les guste y para su inflo, la parte lemón me ayudo una amiga, yo no soy de escribir esas cosas. En fin. Gracias por leer.**


	17. Capitulo 16: Right Here

Capitulo 16:

~*Right Here *~

**Dos meses después….**

Una rubia observaba el pueblo sonde se encontraba, desde el techo de una casa, sus ojos azules brillaban y sus cabellos casi blancos bailaban con elegancia gracias a la suave brisa, en su mano llevaba una espada, estaba atenta aquella noche de luna llena, una cabellera negra se movió por las calles con una gran sonrisa, sus labios estaban manchados de sangre, no había duda alguna, ella era Luce. Aumento la velocidad, para un humano sería imposible seguirla, pero, para un vampiro no. Comenzó a correr por los techos, saltando cuidadosamente y aterrizando suavemente en los tejados. Alcanzo a Luce, la miro con odio antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, desenvaino su espada, pero ella se percató de inmediato de la rubia y se protegió con su espada, al chocar isieron un fuerte ruido. Ambas se separaron bruscamente, Luce sonrió y corrió hacia ella con su espada. Lucy se puso a la defensiva, pero no se percató de algo, atrás de ella estaba Rouge, cuando se quiso dar cuenta este intento atacarla, intento esquivarlo, pero la llevo a que Lucy le clavara la espada justo en el pecho del lado izquierdo, ella escupió sangre mientras gritaba del dolor, Luce saco bruscamente la espada y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. Lucy cayó al suelo lentamente sangrando, su visión se volvió totalmente borrosa, perdía mucha sangre. Sus heridas intentaban cicatrizarse lo más rápido posible. Poco a poco quedo inconsciente.

* * *

Natsu se levantó de golpe, sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, sintió como si lo más importante para él estuviese muriendo poco a poco. Miro hacia todos lados en aquella habitación oscura, en la cama de alado, Nashi dormía junto a Happy, hacía ya más de dos meses que buscaban a Lucy. Se levantó de la cama, aquellos recuerdos no paraban de dar vuelta en su cabeza. Camino hacia la ventana. Lucy debía de estar fuera, en algún lejano lugar, tal vez sola, o acompañada. Le dolía no tenerla a su lado, ella era todo para él, era su mundo entero, sabía perfectamente que ella había dicho que no la buscaran, pero le era inevitable, la necesitaba a su lado para poder vivir. Ella era la única que lo comprendía, la única madre que tenía Nashi. La única mujer a la cual amaba y quería compartir su vida con la de ella. Quería ver crecer feliz a Nashi junto con ella, quería tener otro hijo, una cálida familia entre ellos cuatro – incluyéndolo a Happy-.

* * *

Luce miraba hacia la nada perdida en aquel gran balcón, últimamente había salido a casar casi todas las noches, pero luego de lo que le hiso a Lucy no sabía si volver a salir. Rouge se le acercó abrasándola por detrás. Ella suspiro, no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería estar sola, quería observar la luna en los momentos que no estaba fuera de control, eran muy pocas las beses que se sentía tranquila y satisfecha luego de haber vivido sangre fresca. Le encantaba disfrutarlos y pensar como seria la vida si ella no fuese una maldición. Si ella no fuese el lado oscuro de Lucy. Si ella fuese alguien normal.

-Luce, creo que ya es hora, las heridas de Lucy están sanando de apoco, Ángel ha ordenado que la secuestremos- ella se apartó bruscamente de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-que espere un poco más, solo un poco, Lucy tiene algo muy importante que descubrir- el asintió lentamente. Un dolor punzante la atravesó en su pecho del lado izquierdo. Callo de rodillas al suelo, apoyo fuertemente su mano en su pecho, Rouge se arrodillo a su lado.

-Las heridas de Lucy…- susurro, ella asintió mientras el la levantaba- eres una tonta, aun sabiendo que te arias daño a ti misma lo has hecho- se quejó, la visión de ella se volvió borrosa, su respiración forzosa. Su piel poco a poco se enfriaba.

* * *

Lucy se despertó en una habitación, a su lado había un conjunto de ropa, se levantó, sus heridas le seguían doliendo, estaban vendada, comenzó a cambiarse, era ropa del mundo celestial, Loki y Virgo le ayudaban y mucho cuando necesitaba algo. Se colocó aquel vestido azul y se ató sus largos cabellos en una cola, se calzo y agarro su espada, la coloco junto a sus llaves antes de salir de aquel hotel. Tendría que seguir su camino, Loki se encargaría de pagar luego. Camino por los pasillos tranquila, decidió bajar por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no llegaba. Los aromas de las personas la mareaban, había muchos. Doblo por una esquina, algunas empleadas y turistas se quedaban contemplándola como si fuese un cuadro. Se había acostumbrado a la mirada de desconocidos. Ellos nunca habían visto a un vampiro, así que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a una criatura hermosa y delicada. Sus cabellos bailaban con cada paso que daba, sus ojos chocolatosos resaltaban, su suave piel de porcelana era blanca como la nieve. Un ser perfecto. Esa era la única explicación. Lucy suspiro pesadamente mientras pasaba escuchando los susurros de los demás. Miro aquel anillo que siempre llevaba con lastima. Ese era el único recuerdo que tenia de Natsu. Pensaba que cuando todo aquello terminase volvería al gremio y se casaría con él. Lo amaba tanto, y por culpa de eso le dolía lo que había echo, pero era por el bien de todos.

* * *

Natsu caminaba por los pasillos junto a Nashi y los demás hablando animadamente, seguirían con la búsqueda de Lucy, sentía que cada vez estaba más y más cerca de ella. Quería encontrarla, volver a besarla, a tocarla, nadie comprendía el por qué ella se había ido y menos sin despedirse. Lo último que había escuchado de ella y sentido eran sus cálidos susurros y sus besos aquella noche, su piel rosar contra la de él y aquella sensación de estar más que unido a ella. Nashi comenzó a olfatear, sus compañeros le preguntaron qué pasaba y ella lo contesto que había sentido un aroma familiar, Natsu le siguió el ejemplo. Aquel aroma tan dulce y embriagador lo conocía, era reciente. Era ella. Había estado en aquel lugar. Nashi y los demás comenzaron a seguir aquel aroma. Natsu sintió que su pecho se le achicaba, cada vez el aroma se intensificaba, cada vez estaba más y más cerca de ella. Comenzó a caminar rápido, muy rápido, se podía decir que estaba corriendo. Sin darse cuenta salieron del hotel, la calle se llenó de distintos aromas, pero no perdían el rastro. Caminaron por el centro del pueblo, los guio hacia las afueras, podía sentir su aroma por todos lados, pero eran viejos, el reciente se guiaba hacia las ramas de los árboles, parecía que estuvo saltando de rama en rama. Corrió siguiendo aquel aroma y entonces vio unos cabellos rubios bailar con el viento, paso enfrente suyo, a unos cuantos metros, su rostro mostraba que estaba desesperada, no se había percatado de ellos. Natsu la miro choqueado, ella corrió hacia un árbol para esconderse por detrás, pero algo la alcanzo y la tiro volando bruscamente al suelo. Ella fue hábil, apoyo una mano y se levantó, sus ojos azules brillaron y saco sus colmillos a lo que sea que la haya tirado. Le gruño mientras deseibainaba su espada. Se escucho otro gruñido. Al cual siguió con una figura que se movía rápidamente hacia ella. Saco sus alas y se elevó. Aquella criatura se chocó contra un árbol, pudieron notar que era un impuro caído en el nivel E. alguien sediento de sangre. Saco unas grandes alas y fue tras ella. Lucy le volvió a gruñir antes de intentar atacarlo, pero le fue imposible ya que ese impuro fue más rápido y la rasguño en el rostro, debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Intento defenderse pero le fue inútil. El impuro era mucho más rápido que ella. Comenzó a golpearla con fuerza, lo que hizo que su espada se le resbalase de sus manos, ese impuro la patio en el estómago asiéndola escupir sangre y quejarse del dolor, Natsu intento ir asía ella junto con Happy, pero Erza y Gray lo agarraron de ambos brazos y negaron con la cabeza. El impuro le golpeó el rostro y le patio la escalda haciendo que ella gritase, la golpeo barias veces en la cabeza y en su estómago. Las alas de Lucy desaparecieron y cayó al suelo bruscamente. Aquel impuro fue directo hacia ella. Le agarro de sus cabellos y mostro su cuello, Lucy estiro su mano hacia su espada, casi la alcanzaba, el impuro saco sus afilados colmillos, ella agarro en ese instante la espada y se la clavó en la espalda, este se apartó enseguida de ella y se quejó de dolor, Lucy se levantó rápidamente y saco su espada del pecho de aquel impuro. Abrió la palma de su mano y se la corto, la sangre que brotaba la desparramo encima de la espada, esa herida comenzaba a cicatrizar, la agarro con ambas manos y se la clavó en el pecho. Al instante aquel impuro comenzó a convertirse en piedra, su piel se agrietaba poco a poco haciéndolo gritar del dolor. Lucy guardo su espada y se agarró fuertemente la herida que tenía en el pecho. Callo de rodillas tosiendo sangre. Natsu y Wendy se miraron y corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Lucy!- grito Natsu llamando su atención, ella lo miro con miedo. Intento levantarse, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que la obligo a sentarse otra vez. Él se agacho a su lado y le extendió la mano intentando ayudarla, ella lo miro con odio y rechazo su mano pegándole fuertemente. El la miro incrédulo, la mirada de Lucy no reflejaba ningún otro sentimiento más que odio.

-Lucy-san déjame curarte- le pidió la peli azul. Ella negó con la cabeza y se paró conteniendo aquel dolor.

-no, estoy bien- dijo con una voz seca y llena de odio. Al instante sus heridas del rostro sanaban junto con las de sus brazos y piernas.

-Lucy…- susurro Natsu esta desvió su mirada hacia el bosque.

-¿Por qué has venido?- le pregunto, él se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, intento acariciarle la mejilla, pero la rechazo enseguida.

-Yo solo…- susurro el, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-esto es algo que los humanos nunca entenderían, Natsu, esta es mi guerra, no la tuya, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, vuelvan al gremio, hagan su vida y olvídense de mí, estaré bien, lo estuve ya por varios siglos, como no estarlo ahora- ella arqueo una ceja, Natsu la miro incrédulo.

-has cambiado- susurro bajando la vista, dolido y con ganas de llorar, ella lo miro desafiante con una ceja arqueada.

-el tiempo cambia a las personas, Natsu, olvídate de todo, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, cuida a Nashi, críala bien- el la miro a los ojos, su mirada tierna había desaparecido por una triste, sufrida y malvada.

-no…- susurro Natsu, ella trago saliva y lo miro con más odio- Lucy nosotros… nosotros nos casaríamos al terminar todo esto- ella se sorprendió, una parte dentro de ella se quebró en aquel instante, quería llorar pero se contuvo. Se le escapo una risa malvada, bajo la vista, sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos.

-..._ya no te amo, Natsu, lo siento…_- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Aquellas palabras lo atravesaron como si le estuviesen clavando una daga en el corazón. Esa no podía ser Lucy, ella no podría decirle aquello de esa manera tan fría y cruel, sin ningún sentimiento. Lucy no podía dejarlo así, después de todo. No podía olvidarse de todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos, de aquellas caricias, aquellos besos e incluso de aquella noche. Ella comenzó a correr alejándose de la vista de sus compañeros. Natsu estaba parado, de la nada comenzó a llorar, Erza se le acerco, lo miro a los ojos, su mirada dolida y sin vida. Lo abraso de golpe. Aquellas palabas le retumbaban en su cabeza. Ella no podía dejar de amarlo, sabía que en el fondo lo amaba, estaba seguro, pero esas palabras le habían dolido. Lucy corría sin rumbo alguno, mientras más alejada estuviera de ellos mejor. Corría llorando, no podía creer lo que había dicho, le dolía el pecho, sentía que se estaba ahogando. Lo había lastimado y de la peor manera posible. Ella lo seguía amando, pero, no quería que le ocurriese algo. Si algo le pasase su vida ya no tendría sentido alguno. Aun así nada podía hacer ya. Tal vez el tenía razón, ella había cambiado, o mejor dicho, había madurado.

* * *

**Nunca pero nunca más tengo que escribir deprimida o pongo cosas trágicas. Últimamente he estado deprimida ya que me confesé al chico que tato me gusta (no tanto como Natsu *-*) y me rechazo xD así que ando en la Frienzone. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El título es de una de mis canciones favoritas, Right Here de Ashes Reiman, esa canción me inspiro para la parte final. Si si ya se, soy muy malota al hacer eso, ya sé que muchos me van a querer matar, pero no lo pienso ni arreglar por ahora xD**


	18. Capitulo 17: Me and You

Capitulo 17:

~*Me and You*~

**Dos días después….**

Al llegar al gremio aquel día Natsu estaba más que desorientado, Erza se había encargado de la pequeña Nashi, quien insistía en ir a buscar a Lucy, se temía lo peor, el día prometido llegaba poco a poco. Lissana estaba preocupada por él. Aquel día había estado muy poco en el gremio. Había ido a su casa para hablar con él. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la recibió. Natsu estaba borracho y la había besado de golpe creyendo que era aquella rubia que tanto odiaba. Se dejó llevar por él, ella estaba más que enamorada. Aquella noche no quería olvidarla. Desde aquel día el la había utilizado para complacer sus necesidades físicas. A ella no le importaba. Le daba igual, con tal de que Natsu volviese a ser el mismo de antes. Ella aria todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacer que se olvide de Lucy. Todo el gremio intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, Erza les había contado lo sucedido. Entendían el por qué Lucy lo había echo, pero creían que había exagerado con aquello. Natsu sabia en el fondo que le seguía amando, ella no podía dejarlo así como haci, debía de haber una razón por la cual había echo aquello, y la descubriría cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

Lucy caminaba desorientada, Luce había decidido guiarla hacia magnolia otra vez. El día prometido seria en dos días, necesitaban estar listos. Aquella noche de luna llena, donde Ángel intentaría sacarle sangre para destruir y gobernar el mundo sería en dos días. Pero a la vez tendrían que enfrentarse a muerte en ese combate y decidir quién de las dos se quedaría con su verdadero cuerpo. Lucy estaba hambrienta, su estómago rugía, los vampiros podían pasar un mes sin comer, pero ella se había excedido, hacia dos meses que no comía nada y su cuerpo estaba mostrándole las consecuencias. Caminaba sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Veía borroso. Solo había un lugar al cual no quería ir, pero por culpa de no ver, entro a un lugar, aquel olor tan familiar la inundo, ese era el lugar al cual no quería ir. El gremio. Sus pies temblaban, su cuerpo era cada vez más débil, sintió como su cuerpo caía al suelo duro y sus ojos se cerraban por culpa del cansancio y del hambre. Hasta ahí había llegado. Ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo.

-¡Lucy!- escucho aquel grito tan familiar.

-¡oye Lucy resiste!- aquella voz femenina que tantas veces la había consolado en sus peores momentos gritaba su nombre.

En sus labios se formuló una débil sonrisa, estaba feliz de escuchar sus voces, aunque sea por última vez.

* * *

Lissana estaba enojada. ¿Qué hacia ella allí en el gremio?, supuestamente no volvería nunca más. No permitiría que se quedase por mucho tiempo, le había echo tanto daño a Natsu que nunca se lo perdonaría. Ahora el con tan solo verla caerse desmayada estaba mucho peor que antes, el dolor y la preocupación lo consumían por completo. Ya llevaba todo un día inconsciente. Estaba ojerosa, fría y apenas respiraba. Su cuerpo era delgado, pero aun así, seguía teniendo aquella perfecta figura que era envidiable. Natsu no se movía de la barra, de vez en cuando preguntaba cómo estaba ella. Pero siempre recibía la misma noticia, no había mejoras. Lucy abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba sola en aquella habitación, los recuerdos borrosos del día anterior la inundaba. Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta desorientada. Bajo lentamente las escaleras, agarrándose fuertemente de las barandas con miedo a caerse de lo débil que estaba. El olor a comida recién echa la inundo por completo, la enloqueció, su boca se hiso agua enseguida. No sabía dónde se encontraba y no le importaba en nada. Al bajar fue el centro de atención, y justo en ese momento reacciono, había ido al lugar al cual no quería ni aparecer, al gremio, su hogar. Mirajane se le acerco y la arrastro con cuidado hacia una mesa, donde la sentó de golpe y le sirvió comida muy enojada por haberse descuidado todo ese tiempo.

-come- le ordeno, Lucy asintió lentamente mientras garraba el tenedor- eres una descuidada, por poco y morías de agotamiento, ¿Qué te hubiese pasado si no venias al gremio?- la empezó a sermonear Mirajane, pero ella no le prestaba atención, estaba tan hambrienta que solo le prestaba atención a su plato de comida.

-Mira, déjala, ha pasado por mucho últimamente- le dijo Erza mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la peliblanca, ella asintió y le sonrió.

-nos tenía preocupados- susurro con cariño, Lucy termino aquel plato enseguida y con ojos brillosos le pidió otro.

-Mira, por favor- su voz era irreconocible, áspera y suave. Asintió mientras caminaba en busca de más.

-Lucy, ¿Qué te ha traído hacia el gremio?- le pregunto Grau acercándosele, ella lo miro seria.

-Luce ha cambiado su rumbo, sentí su olor por aquí, la seguí, pero estaba tan cansada que no me daba cuenta hacia donde me dirigía- el asintió, la rubia bajo la vista- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto perdida.

-son las ocho imedia, te has pasado todo un día durmiendo, has llegado muy temprano por la mañana y te has desmayado- le dijo Erza, ella asintió lentamente. Mira le acerco la comida, pero ella se levantó de golpe, su piel comenzó a brillar como un diamante llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Lucy… tu piel brilla- susurro Gray, ella alzo las manos y se las observo. Los miro decepcionada.

-el día prometido se acerca- comento Nashi acercándoseles. Lucy asintió lentamente.

-estoy desapareciendo- dijo Lucy sorprendiéndolos, Natsu se paró de golpe y se volteo para verla sorprendido y dolido.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunto Natsu, ella lo miro ocultando todos sus sentimientos, como si en realidad no sintiese nada por él, solo lastima, le dolía hacer aquello pero era su única opción.

-a las dos nos pasa lo mismo, al estar mucho tiempo separadas nuestros cuerpos empiezan a desaparecer poco a poco, cuando el día prometido llegue ambas desapareceremos, y renaceremos como una misma persona, pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo pase- Natsu trago saliva y la miro de arriba hacia abajo- necesito irme, Luce se aleja cada vez más, gracias por todo- susurro caminando hacia la entrada, le dedico una última mirada a Natsu. Quien se esforzaba por no mirarla.

Salió fuera del gremio, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Natsu se sentó en su lugar, Lissana le agarro la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón, el la miro antes de volverse a levantar de golpe y salir corriendo del gremio. Lissana estaba enojada, Lucy había vuelto solo para empeorar las cosas, no lo soportaba más, quería matarla. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Iría con Luce. Hacia unos días atrás ella le había ofrecido formar parte de los impuros, no acepto por culpa de Natsu, pero eso era todo. De ahora en más ayudaría a Luce. Se vengaría del dolor que le causaba a su amado aquella rubia estúpida. Luce le había dicho que si cambiaba de opinión la buscase a las afueras de la cuidad. Corrió por el bosque en busca de ella. Maldecía a Lucy, le deseaba lo peor.

-veo que has cambiado de opinión- Luce apareció recostada en una rama de un árbol, Lissana la miro y asintió- bien por ti, ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermana ahora?- le pregunto en un suspiro.

-lo mismo de siempre- susurro Lissana, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Luce estaba detrás suyo, agarrándole la cabeza y oliendo su cuello.

-le daremos una lección, ella aprenderá lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento- le susurro Luce, ella sonrió- de ahora en más serás una de los nuestros- le dijo antes e morderla fuertemente en el cuello.

* * *

Lucy corría lo más rápido posible hacia su casa, al entrar tiro sus llaves y su espada arriba de la cama, se descalzo y se comenzó a quitar la ropa. Se miró en su espejo del baño mientras se quitaba las vendas, poco a poco su herida sicatrsaba. Se desato sus cabellos y entro en la ducha, hacia bastante tiempo que no se daba una relajante ducha, siempre se terminaba bañando en lagos por culpa de estar viajando tanto. Movió su cabeza para sacarse las contracturas que tenía, sentir el agua caer contra su piel pálida era algo esplendido, podía sentir como se refrescaba. Natsu entro en el apartamento de Lucy, tenía razón, ella estaba en su casa, quería hablar seriamente con ella. El dolor que sentía en su pecho no se le iba, escucho la ducha prendida. No dudo ni un minuto y abrió la puerta entrando, Lucy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, al verlo se sorprendió, el no dudo ni un momento y la acorrala contra la pared apoyando ambos brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba sonrojada he intentaba cubrirse mientras el agua caía encima de sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos, los ojos de Natsu llenos de dolor y amor la hicieron llorar en aquel instante, su pecho le dolía. El acerco sus labios a los de ella y el beso de golpe, no podía resistirse a aquello y él lo sabía perfectamente. Se separó de ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza, tendría que fingir, aunque le doliera tendría que fingir no amarlo.

-no… Natsu para…. Ya no te amo… entiéndelo…- el negó con la cabeza- tengo que cambiarme… déjame- volvió a negar con la cabeza, la beso de nuevo, esta vez con más deseo que antes, ella se apartó bruscamente.

-Lucy, puedo sentirlo, no puedes resistirte a mí, dime, ¿Por qué lo asecho?- ella negó con la cabeza antes de rendirse, se acurruco en su pecho, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto- se disculpaba- no tuve otra opción, ustedes corrían peligro- Natsu la abraso con fuerza.

-pero… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-me seguirían buscando, no quería aquello, Natsu, tenemos que estar separados, hasta que esto no termine no podemos vernos- el asintió lentamente, le dolía aquello, pero tendría que obedecerla.

-Lucy, solo dime algo…. ¿me amas, sí o no?- le pregunto sorprendiéndola, se apartó de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-yo…- trago saliva no podía decírselo.

-Lucy, por favor- le rogo, ella negó con la cabeza antes de apagar la ducha y envolverse en una toalla- dime…- le rogo Natsu

-ya la sabes, no te amo, pero, dejare que te quedes, solo eso- le dijo sin ningún sentimiento, los había ocultado en el fondo de su corazón.

-como quieras- murmuro, Lucy salió del baño y camino hacia su cama, donde se acostó mirando hacia el techo.

-dentro de poco me iré, Luce comenzara a moverse, estoy segura- el asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-tal vez sea la última noche que pasemos juntos- ella asintió lentamente.

-Natsu, esto no significa nada para mí- mintió la rubia, ya se había acostumbrado a mentir.

-lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que para mí si- le murmuro él.

Natsu se acostó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, ella quería mantener distancia con él, pero le fue imposible, no podía, él tenía razón ella no se podía resistir a él. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con placer, lo que le provocó un gemido. Luego de eso, la beso en los labios intentando sacarle la toalla, sabía lo que el quería. Y aria todo para complacerlo, menos decirle que lo amaba. Si hacia eso, le daría miedo a que el la persiguiese. Esa noche, iba a ser idéntica a la anterior. Y lo había sido. Los mismos besos de Natsu, sentirlo junto a ella. Como la acariciaba. Todo era idéntico. Lucy se levantó y se vistió. Miro a Natsu por última vez. De ahora en más nunca más lo volvería a ver. Estaba decidido, seguiría sola, sin necesidad de que alguien la cuide y la proteja. Lucy salió cargando su espada a la calle. La noche estaba tranquila. Comenzó a caminar. Era lo mejor alejarse de él. Le había mentido, diciéndole que no lo amaba, pero aun así, lo había dejado hacer aquello. Todo lo que había echo era solamente por lastima, había escondido bien en el fondo sus sentimientos hacia él. La respuesta seguía siendo la misma aunque se muriese. Las mentiras le salían con normalidad. Se alejó lo más que pudo de su apartamento, camino lentamente por las calles.

-en realidad si te amo, solo que, no quiero que algo malo te pase- le dijo a la nada en aquella noche fría- lo siento, por mentirte- quería llorar pero sus lágrimas no salían. Ya se había acostumbrado al sufrimiento.

Detrás suyo sintió una presencia, no llego a darse vuelta que alguien le tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo húmedo, lo que hiso que cállese inconsciente con tan solo olerlo.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado…. Y espero que entiendan, me marie cuando lo escribí xD gracias por leer ^^ **


	19. Capitulo 18: Relato de un vampiro

Capitulo 18:

~* Relato de un vampiro*~

_~Narra Lucy~_

_Luce, mi bestia, mi otra mitad, es un ser sediento de sangre, malvado, muy pocas veces puede mantener su cordura, pero eso cuando está satisfecha de tomar tanta sangre. Ella quiere ser como yo, vivir como alguien normal, pero no puede. Luce ha sido creada para matar personas, todo lo contrario a mí. Mi destino estaba dicho desde el primer momento en el que nací. Nosotras dos pelearíamos hasta morir, en ese entonces la que caiga primero tomara el control original de nuestro cuerpo y será la nueva yo. Pero por culpa de Ángel, todo había dado un giro inesperado, antes de la batalla el tomaría mi sangre, la única capaz de destruir el mundo, tenían que detenerlo antes que nada. Mi madre de niña me decía que no solamente había nacido con el propósito de luchar, si no que había nacido para alguien, para vivir junto con alguien, hasta el día en que me topé con una adivina nunca lo había sabido. Aquel día caminaba por el puerto de Haergeon, una tienda me llamo la atención, recuerdo exactamente lo que la adivina dijo al verme entrar, hasta eso, yo solo vivía mu vida como una simple humana, pero esa noticia me había dejado en shock hasta el punto de negarlo. _

_~Niña… tu futuro… tu futuro es terrible~ esas palabras las dijo temblando mientras moraba su esfera, yo era tan ingenua en esos tiempos._

_~a que se refiere señora~ le dije ella me miro, camine hacia la silla del frente y me senté._

_~míralo por ti misma, "Princesa pura"~ no comprendía el por qué me llamaba así, pero ya estaba acostumbrada ya que todos me decían de aquella manera. Mire atenta la imagen._

_Yo sonreía junto a un gremio –que hasta ese momento no lo conocía- reía y tomaba cerveza junto con mis amigos, hablábamos animadamente, a cada rato intercambiaba una mirada avergonzada con un peli rosado, me sonrojaba, luego mostraban como me llevaba el mismo peli rosado borracha a mi casa, se quejaba pero no le daba importancia. Mostraban como lo acosaba mientras el intentaba hacerme dormir. Luego de aquello leía una carta, lloraba al leerla, mis manos temblaba, tomaba sangre, las imágenes pasaban rápido, estábamos en la playa divirtiéndonos, las imágenes eran confusas para mí, todo pasaba tan rápido, cada uno de mis momentos vividos hasta ahora. La señora adelanto las imágenes hasta el punto donde me encontraba sangrando corriendo por un bosque llorando mientras recordaba el como aquel peli rosado me acorralaba contra la pared y me comenzaba a besar con placer el cuello, intentando quitarme la remera, todo eso pasaba mientras corría, recordaba aquellas escenas, corría agarrando una espada, todo era pasión y dolor. Un peliblanco me había quitado sangre y la estaba usando junto con mis llaves, la cuales reaccionaron de inmediato haciendo una gran luz y convirtiéndolas poco a poco en negras, gritaba pero una mujer de cabellos negros me intentaba callar tapándome la boca, cosa que se la mordí de inmediato y me deshice de aquella albina que me sujetaba. Corrí hacia aquel niño y lo degollé con la espada, pero era tarde, todo se volvió negro, y aquella pelinegra había comenzado a atacarme, una lucha que parecía durar horas. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso al final. Ambas morimos al mismo tiempo, sonreí triunfante y llorando, pude escuchar el grito de aquel peli rosado, desesperado por mí, mi cuerpo cayó al piso con una mano extendida hacia el para luego susurrarle que lo amaba. Me levante de golpe de la silla, lloraba y temblaba. Al salir de la tienda no esperaba por nada en el mundo topármelo. Si, la misma persona que había visto en mi futuro me había sonreído y agarrado de la mano para escaparnos juntos hacia su gremio. Sabía de antemano lo que pasaría, pero aun así, decidí seguir, seguir viviendo allí con ellos. Natsu, él era alguien especial para mí, la única persona que había amado en toda mi vida, había valido la pena vivir tanto, por lo menos, había podido conocerlo, al ser que tanto amo, pero no podríamos estar juntos por más que lo deseásemos. Yo tendría que cumplir una misión. Mataría a Luce, lo aria, y mi vida seguiría. Aunque, mentir se me había echo ya una costumbre, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, mi corazón decía mis verdaderos sentimientos, que lo amaba y quería pasar mi vida junto a él. Lo mismo pasaba con Luce. Ella amaba a una persona, pero ella no podría estar junto a él. Ella era alguien inexistente. Sufrirían más que yo. En estos momentos nos había donde me encontraba, solo recordaba que alguien me había secuestrado, no era consiente de nada, no sabía que día era ni qué hora, cuando había sido la última vez que comí o dormí, solo sentía que alguien me vivía pegando bofetadas y me gritaba cosas inentendibles para mí. Mi vida se había convertido en un infierno, el lugar donde yo iría al morir._

* * *

**Perdonen por hacer corto el cap., pero apenas tuve tiempo para escribirlo, pensaba subirlo mañana, pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer, espero que les guste :D**


	20. Capitulo 19: La guerra comienza

Capitulo 19:

~*La guerra comienza*~

Lucy tenía sus manos encadenas, estaba colgada contra una pared y sus piernas bien encadenadas sujetándola de ambos lados del suelo, ella estaba inconsciente, Ángel había llevado una esfera mágica con un mensaje al gremio, la cual comenzaría a transmitir el mensaje. Al verla Natsu y los demás se sobresaltaron, no dudaron ni un momento en agarrarla. La esfera enfoco la imagen de Lucy, la cual habría lentamente sus ojos y miraba a su alrededor confundida y mareada, pero al instante un muchacho rubio apareció y le cubrió la boca con su mano mientras la amenazaba con una daga, ella lo miro desafiante, saco sus colmillos y le mordió arrancándole la piel, la cual escupió de inmediato, él se quejó del dolor y le clavo la daga en su antigua herida que se cicatrizaba poco a poco, ella grito del dolor intentando moverse, pero era inútil. Ángel reía frente a esa esfera, Luce se le acercó y le quito la daga enseguida, si la herida se Asia más profunda la perjudicaría también a ella, solo que la de ella no sería tan grave, más bien seria como una herida común. Camino lentamente hacia Sting y le clavo en la espalda con odio, el la maldijo por lo bajo mientras se la quitaba, ella arqueo una ceja. Luce miro incrédula hacia la esfera y suspiro.

-como pueden ver el día prometido es mañana y eso no es todo hemos capturado a vuestra querida Lucy, si quieren verla con vida traigan a la niña- ella se sorprendió y empezó a mover sus pies inquieta, intentaba liberarse.

-¡no la escuchen! ¡Yo estaré bien! ¡Por favor proteged a Nashi!- les gritaba intentando liberarse, Luce la miro con cansancio, le quito de las manos la daga a Sting y le apunto directo hacia el cuello.

-¡cállate de un vez!- se quejó ella, Lucy la miro con odio y saco sus colmillos gruñéndole como un animal, ella le devolvió el gruñido.

-Sting, callas- le ordeno Ángel, el asintió mientras sacaba dos dagas más y se las clavaba, a Lucy en el pie haciéndola gritar del dolor y a Luce en el brazo derecho, lo que hiso que soltara la que ella sostenía.

-estúpido- le gritaron Lucy y Luce al unísono mirándolo con odio, él se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-como les decía- Ángel se acomodó la voz tosiendo un poco para luego proseguir ante el griterío que había tras de el- traigan a la niña y liberaremos a Lucy, eso es todo, ustedes deciden- les saludo el pequeño niño mientras miraba detrás suyo y les gritaba a los tres que se callasen.

Aquel video se terminó, Natsu miraba indeciso aquella esfera, Nashi camino hacia él y negó con la cabeza, él se levantó de golpe de la silla y salió del gremio corriendo. Iría a buscarla, no le importaba si ella no quería, lo más importante era su seguridad. Protegería Nashi, sí, pero también la protegería a ella, sin ella su vida no tendría sentido alguno. Nashi miraba la puerta del gremio decepcionada, se sentía inútil, no había podido proteger a sus seres queridos, la misma tragedia sucedería, no había vuelta atrás. Su madre moriría. Así estaba predestinado. Ella morirá, no importaba el futuro, no importaba si el mundo se salvaba, en todos los futuros disponibles ella sacrificaría su vida. Nashi podía saberlo, ella podía saber el futuro, su magia consistía en el tiempo y el espacio, era inútil solo podía saber lo que sucedería pero no controlarlo, no había podido entrenarse. Lo único que todos podían hacer era quedarse sentados mirando como morían. Se subió a una silla llamando la atención de su familia. Extendió una mano, cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmuran un hechizo en un idioma antiguo, unas cuantas imágenes pasaron a su alrededor, abrió sus ojos, completamente rojos, miro a Erza y Gray.

-su magia consiste en el tiempo y el espacio, ella puede ver todos los futuros abiertos, desde allí, podrán controlar lo que pasara, la guerra ha comenzado- les menciono el maestro, ambos cambiaron sus expresiones a unas más serias.

* * *

-¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme ir!- gritaba sin control sacudiéndose, pero nada, nadie aparecía, estaba sola, en aquella celda, lastimada.

No podía moverse, estaba encadenada. En ese instante reacciono, era una estúpida, ella era un vampiro, el más fuerte de todos los vampiros, romper las cadenas seria pan comido para ella. Pero entre tanta desesperación no había pensado. Inhalo todo el aire posible y movió con fuerza sus manos intentando liberarse, el dolor de las cadenas era insoportable, pero había podido romperlas. Se las quito de las muñecas y de los pies, miro hacia todos lados, atrás suyo había una venta con gruesos barras de hierro, camino con dificultad hacia ellas y las arranco con fuerza, la altura era mucha, no le importo salto de golpe, no podía sacar sus alas o se darían cuenta de aquello, además había perdido mucha sangre ya y sus alas se debilitarían aún más. Aterrizo en el suelo de pie, su pie herido comenzó a doler, le hizo caso inicio al dolor y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Le dolían sus heridas, la habían hecho llorar, con una mano sujetaba la herida de su pecho, corría arrastrando su pie. Estaba desesperada por escapar. Corría y corría. Jadeaba y se sentía débil. Un pensamiento raro y estúpido se le cruzo por la cabeza, moriría antes de que todo comenzase.

-se ha escapado- susurro Luce mirando por la ventana, Ángel asintió lentamente y le mostro un pequeño frasco con sangre.

-es suya, solo necesitamos la de la niña- le contesto, ella asintió lentamente.

-¡Lissana!- la llamo, ella camino hacia Luce.

-¿sí?- pregunto, Luce sonrió.

-encárgate de traer a la niña- le ordeno, asintió antes de desaparecer sin nada más que decir.

* * *

-¿q-que ha sido eso?- pregunto Gray confundido mientras Nashi se bajaba de la silla.

-todos los futuros que hay hasta ahora- le contesto, Erza la miro sorprendida.

-¿estás diciendo que haga lo que haga morirá?- pregunto, ella asintió lentamente.

-si hubiésemos impedido que ella se escapase nada de esto sucedería- le contesto la pequeña, ellos asistieron.

-pero… hay una posibilidad que no muera, digo, si la ayudamos…- Nashi negó con la cabeza, Gray retiro lo que había dicho.

-aunque la ayudemos, ustedes lo han visto- susurro la pequeña antes de caminar hacia fuera del gremio.

Salió y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, estaba intentando ser fuerte, contener sus lágrimas, sus queridos padres estaban sufriendo, ya bastante habían tenido y mucho más pasaría de ahora en más. Al ver su futuro sabría lo que pasaría. Lissana apareció detrás de ella, la pequeña niña volteo y la miro a los ojos, sin sentimiento alguno.

-¿has venido por mí?- le pregunto, Lissana asintió- muy bien, vamos, si esto ayudara en aquel futuro-.

-con tal de poder estar solo con Natsu soy capaz hasta de hacerte daño- le dijo Lissana, la niña asintió.

-lo sé- susurro, ella le extendió la mano y Lissana la agarro.

* * *

Lucy estaba agotada, se había alejado lo más que había podido de aquel lugar, lo único que veía eran arboles por todos lados, estaba enloqueciendo, se sentía cansada, sus heridas sangraban sin parar, la herida de su pierna se había infectado, jadeaba, sentía sed, su visión se volvió forzosas, poco a poco fue disminuyendo su velocidad hasta caer rendida al suelo.

-¡Lucy!- Natsu corrió hacia ella, le sostuvo con un brazo su cabeza, ella abrió pesadamente sus ojos.- necesitas sangre- murmuro.

-dame…- fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, el asintió mientras se agachaba más Asia ella, saco sus largos colmillos y los clavo en el cuello del peli rosado absorbiendo su sangre, la cual poco a poco curaba su herida en el pecho.

-Lucy…- susurro el, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, aquellos sentimientos del peli rosado se transmitían poco a poco, cálidos y dolorosos para ella, lloraba. No podía soportar el dolor que el sentía, el dolor que tenía al saber que ella no le había dicho que no lo amaba. Se separó de él y se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Natsu se acomodó su bufanda mientras la observaba.

-se me ha infectado- susurro mirándose la herida de su pierna- será imposible curarla con sangre- Natsu se quitó su camisa y la rompió cortándole un gran pedazo de tela, agarro su pierna y la envolvió apretándola con fuerza, lo que hiso que ella se quejase de dolor.

-esto ayudara- le murmuro, el ambiente entre ambos era muy tenso.

-pero tu camisa…- el negó con la cabeza, levanto su mano y le acaricio su mejilla.

-me importas más tú, Lucy- ella negó con la cabeza, el acercó su rostro al de ella, roso sus labios, acariciaron sus narices con cariño, los labios de ella temblaban, trago saliva, Natsu acaricio su labio inferior para luego besarla dulcemente, cosa que provoco que llorase, el dolor en su pecho era peor que cualquier herida, cosa que la hiso llorar, se separó de inmediato de él.

-para…- susurro con voz temblorosa, el negó con la cabeza, sus ojos demostraban lo triste que estaba.

-no, Lucy, te amo, te amo tanto, por favor vuelve conmigo, por favor- ella negó con la cabeza llorando, no podía resistirse a aquellos ojos tan dulces.

-no, no no…- dijo levantándose de golpe, quiso comenzar a caminar, pero no pudo, su pie dolía, perdió el equilibrio, Natsu se levantó de golpe y la agarro bruscamente apoyándola contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos forzosos de su corazón- déjame ir, déjame…- ella alzo la mirada, Natsu lloraba junto con ella.

-no, Lucy, tanto tiempo te busque, al fin te encontré, ayer fui un tonto en dejarte ir, no sabes el dolor que me provoco no verte a mi lado en la cama, no quiero dejarte ir nunca más, sin ti mi vida no es nada, Lucy no me dejes, te amo, quiero protegerte de todo lo que está sucediendo, por favor- Natsu la abraso de golpe llorando, Lucy se contuvo. No entendía el por qué él le estaba diciendo aquello, su corazón latía con fuerza, no podía resistirse más, le dolía verlo tan desesperado y dolido.

-no compliques más las cosas Natsu, mi destino está señalado desde el día que nací, nosotros dos nunca debimos conocernos- mintió, estaba destinada a enamorarse de él, estaba destinada a sufrir por el amor que le tenía, ellos dos estaban unidos por un hilo invisible.

-no, Lucy, no me interesa, quiero estar contigo siempre, Lucy por favor- ella negó con la cabeza, se separó bruscamente de él, no podía más.

-déjame- le grito de golpe, le dedico una última mirada llena de dolor antes de salir corriendo de allí, Natsu se quedó incrédulo llorando en aquel lugar, sus pies temblaban, cayó al suelo arrodillado, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

-te amo- susurro con voz temblorosa entre el dolor y las lágrimas.

* * *

-¿Cómo que Nashi ha…?- Erza no termino la oración que Natsu entraba como sonámbulo al gremio, estaba llorando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto Mirajane preocupada caminando hacia él.

-Lucy…- susurro, ella lo observo con cariño y tristeza, abrió sus manos para darle un abraso de consuelo, lo abraso con fuerza.

-no me digas que…- susurro la pelirroja- Gray dame ese cristal mágico que nos ha dejado Nashi- el asintió mientras se lo acercaba, Nashi les había dado un cristal donde podían ver el pasado tanto como el futuro, lo comenzó a mirar detenidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Lucy?- le pregunto con cuidado Mirajane, él se separó de ella y le seco las lágrimas.

-se ha ido, otra vez, me ha dejado…- susurro, ella asintió lentamente.

-Natsu, Nashi ha desaparecido- le dijo Gray cambiando de tema de golpe, cosa que lo hiso sentirse peor.

-¿q-que?- dijo sorprendido, Nashi era lo único que le quedaba, una parte de Lucy, idéntica a ella.

* * *

La pequeña peli rosada caminaba junto a la albina, abrió la puerta y entro en donde el pequeño niño se encontraba hablando con sus padres, ambos se miraron con odio.

-aquí me tienes- le dijo, el asintió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-luego de esto puedes irte, solo necesito un poco de tu sangre, mañana todo se revelara- ella asintió.

-la guerra ya ha comenzado, Ángel, no solo la de Luce y mama, si no, también la tuya contra aquella arma tan poderosa que no podrás manejar, he visto tu futuro, está lleno de desgracias- el apretó sus dientes, esa niña lo estaba molestando.

-ya veremos- le contradijo.

* * *

**Wiiiiiii al fin! El anterior capitulo lo tenía escrito hacía ya unas cuantas semanas, bien, este capítulo me ha deprimido mucho la parte de Natsu y Lucy, un momento pensé en sacarlo, pero una amiga me dijo que no, así que lo deje. Creo que moriré por parte de algunas cuantas amigas mías si no lo actualizo pronto, espero que les guste :3 intentare actualizarlo este finde ya que descansare de tanta tarea de la escuela xD **


	21. Capitulo 20: Últimas palabras

Capitulo 20:

~* Últimas palabras*~

Ángel caminaba hacia una gran habitación, en medio de aquella habitación se encontraba una gran mesa de piedra, donde estaba Nashi inconsciente y encadenada. Alado de aquella mesa había un gran cáliz del tamaño de Yukino, el cual estaba lleno de sangre, los preparativos estaban casi listos, dentro de poco llegaría Lucy a terminar con todo aquello.

* * *

Lucy lloraba, estaba apoyada en un árbol, miraba la herida de su pierna con dulzura, Natsu había roto su remera para poder curarla. Le dolía aquello que le había echo. Lo amaba más que nadie. Trago saliva y se limpió las lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar directo hacia aquel castillo otra vez. Era de noche, casi las doce en punto, la hora en la que todo comenzaría. Camino con cuidado y atenta. Sting apareció detrás de ella, se volteo enseguida, pero él fue rápido y le golpeo su herida. Ella resistió el dolor e intento clavarle la espada, pero él fue rápido y la esquivo. Le dio un buen golpe en el rostro, haciendo que callera bruscamente al suelo. Lucy se intentó levantar, pero no pudo, el rio malvadamente antes de comenzar a caminar, lo miro con odio mientras intentaba reincorporarse para seguirlo. Soporto el dolor de su herida, se levantó y corrió hacia el para atacarlo por detrás, le clavo en la espalda la espalda haciendo que gritase de dolor, ella la quito de golpe y se cortó la mano, echo su sangre en la herida del rubio, su sangre reacciono enseguida, convirtió rápidamente en piedra su espalda, la cual se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Lucy lo miro con odio antes de seguir su camino. Corrió conteniendo el dolor, aumentando cada vez más y más la velocidad a la que corría, aunque le doliese tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera de llegar mucho más rápido. Corría casi sin aliento, su respiración era forzosa, su cuerpo entero delia. Lloraba, faltaba menos de cinco minutos para que todo empezase, o mejor dicho terminase. Diviso aquel castillo. La emboscaron de la nada impuros de distintas clases. Ella no les dio importancia, siguió hacia delante. Pero ellos la atacaron. Baño su espada con su sangre y comenzó a atacarlos con agilidad, si no se apuraba todo estaría perdido, por nada en el mundo debían combinarse los tres tipos de sangre, el cáliz reviviría la por arma que podría tener un vampiro, una vestía sin alma. Entro corriendo, subió las escaleras siguiendo el olor de Nashi. Sentía otros aromas familiares, que no identifico hasta entrar jadeante y cansada. Abrió la puerta de golpe. Ángel la miro con una gran sonrisa. Yukino estaba peleando, con Natsu y Erza. Wendy y Gray intentaban golpear a Rouge.

-llegas tarde- se quejó Luce caminando hacia ella- te castigare por eso- chasqueo los dedos, Lissana apareció de la nada y golpeo a Lucy fuertemente, ella cayó al suelo sin energías, Lissana le volvió a pegar unas cuantas veces más, Lucy le devolvió aquel golpe haciendo que se apartase de ella.

-te matare- gruño sacando sus colmillos. Se escuchó el retumbar de un reloj, que marcaba las doce en punto. Nashi gritaba mientras Ángel le quitaba sangre y la llevaba al cáliz.

-Lucy- grito Natsu esta lo miro y asintió, corrió hacia Ángel, pero Luce se interpuso intentando matarla, esquivo su ataque.

-hermanita, mama no te ha dicho que no debes interrumpir en los asuntos importantes- le dijo Luce, ella la miro con odio antes de atacarla con la espada.

-¡cállate!- grito mientras los metales de amabas espadas chocaban y asían un ruido que retumbaba por todo el ambiente.

-Lissana- grito Luce, ella corrió hacia Lucy y la tiro al suelo. Le agarro manos y piernas, sin dejarla moverse.

-suéltame, suéltame- gritaba Lucy.

Ángel sonrió, poco a poco fue echando la sangre de Nashi, luego la de Lucy y Luce, Lucy intento quitarse a Lissana de enzima suyo. Ángel comenzó a redactar una oración, si la terminaba estaría todo perdido. Sus compañeros estaban débiles y no podían hacer nada al respeto, entre tanta desesperación, Lucy, tiro a Lissana y agarro su espada cortándose su mano izquierda, un corte profundo. Lleno de sangre su espada, corrió hacia el peliblanco y lo degolló sin dudarlo dos veces. Jadeante callo de rodillas al suelo, miro hacia el cáliz, la sangre se tornó negra, rechazándola de inmediato. Luce se le acerco y saco su espada. Era hora. Todo acabaría en ese instante. Lucy se levantó y la miro. La noche se tornó completamente roja, rojo carmesí. Abas se miraron. Yukino y Rouge cayeron al suelo rendidos, los demás habían ganado su batalla. Erza liberaba a Nashi. Lucy inhalo todo el aire posible y levanto la espada poniéndose en posición y sacando sus alas, Luce siguió su ejemplo. Al instante las dos corrieron una tras la otra chocando sus espadas y separándose bruscamente una de otra. Luce corrió hacia ella, Lucy la estuvo dando vueltas con su espada, le hizo un corte en su vientre y en sus piernas al bajarla. El pelinegro grito del dolor antes de elevarse, Lucy le siguió el ejemplo. Voló hacia ella, intento clavarle la espada, pero le fue imposible. Ella se defendió con la suya y ambas chocaron agrietándose. Se separaron a una velocidad inigualable, antes de volverse a atacar. Natsu las miraba incrédulo. Había perdido el ritmo de la pelea, solo veía a dos manchas color rojas moverse con rapidez en los aires, volar una hacia la otra y separarse bruscamente. Lucy lloraba mientras la atacaba. Recordaba todo, desde el primer momento en que lo conoció a Natsu hasta aquella noche. Ya Hera hora, la batalla no podía durar mucho tiempo. Lucy cayó al suelo rodando, pero se levantó de inmediato y voló directo hacia Luce decidida. Ella sonrió y voló hacia la rubia. Ambas se apuntaban con sus espadas. El momento había llegado. Ambas se dedicaron una última mirada llena de odio, rencor, amistad y temor. Sus espadas no chocaron, pasaron de largo para clavarse al mismo tiempo en sus pechos. Lucy escupió sangre. Saco su espada del pecho de la pelinegra, la tiro bruscamente sacándose la que ella le había clavado. La tiro al suelo. Su respiración se volvió forzosa. Cayeron al piso frio y duro, sus alas desaparecieron. Lucy extendió una mano hacia Natsu llorando, todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-_te amo…- _susurro con sus últimos alientos.

-¡Lucy!- grito el corriendo hacia ella. Pero ya era tarde, había cerrado sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir.- ¡Lucy despierta, Lucy!- le insistía, pero nada.

Natsu miro hacia Luce, su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco y volvía a Lucy, la cual comenzaba a cambiar, volvía a tener la misma apariencia que antes, rubia, hermosa, única. Pero, fría, pálida y sin vida alguna. Natsu comenzó a sollozar abrasando el cuerpo de la rubia. Erza se le acerco conteniéndose.

-Natsu…- susurro con una voz ahogada, él no la soltaba.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy- repetía el desconsolado- despierta tonta, despierta, Lucy, sabes que sin ti no vivo, Lucy por favor- Nashi se le acercó llorando, apoyo una mano en el hombro de su padre, el la miro.

-muchas gracias, por todo- le susurro, su piel comenzó a brillar y a traslucirse- mi tiempo en el pasado ha terminado, me ha gustado volverlos a ver, papa, mama- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Natsu la miro incrédulo.

-Nashi, no desaparezcas, eres lo único que me queda de Lucy, Nashi por favor- extendió una mano hacia ella, pero negó con la cabeza apartándose.

-dentro de poco naceremos. Sora, mi hermano, y yo. Mama despertara, no puedo decirte nada más, solo espera- le intento tranquilizar, el negó con la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

-no Nashi no desaparezcas- le insistió, la pequeña negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo se convierta en una hermosa luz dorada que se dispersaba por aquel lugar.

-los quiero, papa, mama- le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Natsu grito, un grito ahogado, no podía más, había perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

**Perdón por hacer corto este capítulo, pero hoy estoy con una amiga que me ayudo en escoger el nombre del hermano de Nashi y con algunas cosas para el próximo cap., solo esperen xD espero que les haya gustado y dejo claro algo LUCY "**_**NOO**_**" MUERE. Gracias por leer :D**


	22. Capitulo 21: Noticia y despertar

Capitulo 21:

~Noticia y despertar~

Lucy había caído en coma luego de aquello, había pasado dos meses y tenía notables mejoras, los médicos decían que dentro de poco despertaría, pero, estaban preocupados por otra cosa, su cuerpo iba cambiando, algo le pasaba, mejor dicho algo crecía dentro suyo. Los médicos no quería preocupar a su familia, mantuvieron aquello en secreto junto a Erza, quien había sido la primera en notar los cambios. Natsu estaba feliz, dentro de poco su rubia despertaría, luego de lo que habían pasado, Lissana había desaparecido, no le importaba, el había reaccionado ante lo que le había echo. Todos los días Lucy recibía visitas de todos sus amigos del gremio. Sabia que ellos estaban allí, aunque no podía moverse ni verlos, sentía el calor y la felicidad de ellos al hablarle, la hacían sentir mejor. Los medico habían mandado a hacerle un análisis de sangre, estaban preocupados por lo que le estuviese pasando, pero, ese resultado los dejo atónitos, tendrían que decirles cuanto antes a sus compañeros. Natsu estaba alado de la rubia sonriéndole y contándole lo que habían hecho en una misión con Wendy, él tomaba su mano con cariño y la acariciaba mientras la pequeña le contaba animadamente los detalles que Natsu se salteaba, como siempre se habían excedido y habían destruido media ciudad.

-señor Dragneel- lo llamo uno de los médicos, él lo miro y se levantó- necesito hablar con usted y la señorita Scarlet, venga a mi consultorio- el asintió, miro de reojo a Erza la cual estaba sentada en una silla escuchando atenta.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, no le gustaba dejar a Lucy, pero, si el medico necesitaba hablar con él debía de estar pasando algo, algo malo o bueno, esa era la cuestión, tenía miedo de aquella noticia, había escuchado historias de personas que caían en coma y nunca, más despertaban, o morían, tenía miedo que algo así le pasase a Lucy. Al entrar en el consultorio ambos se sentaron, Erza le toco el hombro a Natsu para tranquilizarlo, se lo notaba nervioso. Temblaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Erza, el medico miro a Natsu.

-¿la señorita Heartfilia ha tenido relaciones?- pregunto, Natsu se sonrojo y asintió avergonzado de aquello, el medico suspiro, estaba aliviado, les dedico una gran sonrisa, se levantó y le estudio una mano a Natsu.

-felicitaciones, ella está embarazada- Natsu empalideció de golpe, Erza sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo.

-entonces era eso, creía que era algo más grave- le dijo la pelirroja, Natsu la miro de reojo, ella lo sabía y lo había dicho nada de aquello.

-¿q-que?- fue lo único que dijo Natsu, ya que en ese momento las enfermeras entrando corriendo al despacho.

-la señorita Heartfilia se ha despertado- le dijo, Natsu se paró de golpe, ambas noticias al mismo tiempo le habían hecho tan mal, que comenzó a ver borroso, todo le daba vueltas, callo desmallado al suelo. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, apenas y había podido digerir la noticia.

-Natsu- la pelirroja se arrodillo a su lado- perfecto justo ahora te has desmayado, idiota- se quejo

Natsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, veía con dificultad, estaba en una habitación, a su lado estaban sus compañeros, Erza hablaba con alguien, se incorporó en la cama confundido, Gray lo miro de reojo y con un gesto señalo a la cama de alado. Miro confundido, allí estaba sentada una rubia, llorando y sonriendo, ella había ganado la pelea en su interior, Luce había vuelto a ser parte de ella. Ahora si era un vampiro completo, una bestia a la cual podía controlar. Natsu la miro incrédula, Erza le hiso apoyar su mano en su vientre, Natsu parpadeo barias veces, se levantó de la cama y camino hacia ella.

-… y el idiota de Natsu se ha desmayado al enterarse de tu embarazo- la rubia sonreía y lloraba, estaba feliz, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba débil y cansada, apenas podía mantenerse despierta.

-Lucy…- susurro el peli rosado, ella lo miro, comenzó a llorar mientras se acercaba a abrasarla. Un fuerte abrazo. Su cuerpo frio y sin fuerzas temblaba, sentirlo cerca de ella era algo hermoso, al fin podía verlo otra vez- tonta, tonta- susurro él.

-lo siento- le contesto, su voz era áspera y débil, Natsu la beso con cariño. Gray los miro incrédulos y confundido.

-no lo entiendo… ustedes don… ¿acaso no lo amabas?- pregunto, Erza le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, se lo merecía por idiota.

-te has quedado cuatro capítulos atrasado, tarado- se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos. Natsu se separó de la rubia y rio.

-no hay caso contigo hielito- le dijo mirándolo, Lucy suspiro.

-¿Qué me has dicho, ojos puntiagudos?- se levantó enfrentándolo, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, ya empezaban a pelearse, Erza los golpeo a ambos antes de que armasen algún lio en el hospital.

-compórtense que estamos en el hospital- se quejó, Lucy rio.

Todos estaban felices porque Lucy había despertado, en especial Natsu, aunque, todavía no había digerido la primera noticia. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde, en especial Natsu, quien todavía no quería irse, Lucy se había mantenido unos minutos despierta. Pero, habían hablado sobre todo, en el instante que él se estaba colocando la campera ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, lo miro con cariño. Natsu se percató de su mirada y camino hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y la observo. Al ser un vampiro su cuerpo no cambiaba tanto al no comer, apenas había adelgazado un poco, pero, gracias a su embarazo estaba empezando a engordar, acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura, ella lo observaba perdida, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no estaban los dos solos?, ella sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, y lo peor de todo, que le había dicho sus sentimientos antes de caer en coma. Quería volvérselos a decir, pero, su voz sonaba rara y débil. Levanto una mano y le toco su cálida mejilla, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes. Natsu se acercó mas a ella y el beso bruscamente, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no la besaba, ella le correspondió enseguida aquel beso.

-te amo- susurro intentando separarse de ella, pero no lo dejaba.

-Natsu- susurro ella sin separase de él. Lo deseaba, deseaba volver a tocarlo, sentir su piel junto con la de ella.

-para- Natsu se separó bruscamente de ella, lo miro confundida- Lucy… ¿Erza te lo ha contado no?- pregunto, ella arqueo una ceja, no entendía lo que le quiso decir.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, el la miro y apoyo su mano en su vientre sintiendo los leves latidos del corazón de aquel bebe, ella sintió lentamente.

-sí, estoy tan feliz, Natsu, te prometo que durante mi embarazo cuidare muy bien a los gemelos- él se sorprendió al escuchar la última palabra, ¿acaso había escuchado mal? Eso no podía ser cierto, o ¿sí?

-¿g-gemelos?- pregunto atónito, ella asintió lentamente y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Natsu, tendremos gemelos- los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, empezó a temerse lo peor, pero al instante él le dedico una sonrisa placentera que la calmo, el comenzó a llorar, la abraso de golpe.

-Lucy… soy tan feliz- le susurro, ella se acurruco contra el intentando mantener la conciencia, todavía no quería dormir.

-te amo…- le susurro con su débil y áspera voz, ya no le importaba nada más, el la abraso aún más fuerte.

-luego de esto, quiero casarme contigo, ya no lo hago por Nashi, si no, por decisión propia, mi princesa- le susurro ella asintió.

-y yo, pero, primero, quiero visitar a unos viejos amigos, se alegraran al verme, estoy segura- Natsu se separó de ella y asintió secándole las lágrimas.- viven en la aldea de vampiros, ellos saben demasiado sobre bebes vampiros, nos ayudaran, él le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-estoy seguro de que sí, mi querida Lucy- ella le sonrió, esa sonrisa débil y tierna que tenía.

* * *

Las semas habían pasado rápido, Lucy ya podía estar completamente despierta, había empezado rehabilitación, poco a poco comenzaba a caminar. Su mejora era increíble, dentro de poco le darían el alta definitiva, podría ir a casa. Natsu le tenía una sorpresa, había remodelado su casa, había comprado coas para sus hijos, todo había sido idea de Erza, él se mudaría con Lucy de ahora en más, no la dejaría ir por nada. Cada día la iba a visitar, cada vez crecía más y más su estómago, era algo normal para los bebes vampiros, crecían con rapidez, pero tenían un problema, había dos tipos de crecimientos de vampiros, a ella le había toca de una de las dos formas, tener el mismo cuerpo de una niña de cinco años hasta los diecisiete, donde comenzaría a crecer. La otra forma era crecer normalmente hasta llegar a sus diecisiete años y no crecer más, tenía dudas de aquello, la mayoría de los vampiros crecía de la otra manera, no como ella. Lucy tomaba más sangre que la habitual, no solo para ella, si no lo hacía los pequeños bebes la comenzarían a consumir por dentro, esa era la ley vampírica, si o si tenía que tomar sangre para alimentar a sus hijos, si no, moriría. Aunque tomase dos litros o más no le bastaba, seguía amando la sangre de Natsu, nada se comparaba a su sangre. Necesitaba probarla otra vez. Al mes siguiente le habían dado el alta, Lucy tenía ya trece semanas de embarazo, en el poco tiempo de rehabilitación había progresado tan bien que ya podía volver a caminar, esa era otra de las ventajas de ser un vampiro. La barriga del embarazo ya sobresalía, más de uno se había dado cuenta de aquello, todavía Natsu no había tenido el valor de decirles a sus compañeros del gremios sobre aquello, si él no lo hacía Erza lo haría tarde o temprano, así que mucho no le preocupaba. Lucy se había echo una ecografía, y al verlos se emocionó tanto que había comenzado a llorar, ese había sido du mayor sueño desde niña, solo que, creyó nunca poder cumplirlo, hasta ahora. Natsu al llevarla a su apartamento y mostrarle aquella sorpresa la hiso llorar aún más. No podía creer lo que había echo por ella, le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Lucy al estar junto con el más tiempo había notado raros cambios en el cuerpo de Natsu. No engordaba ni adelgazaba, su cuerpo era musculoso y pálido, tanto como su rostro, había podido notar, también, que sus ojos a veces se tornaban rojos, como los de ella a la hora de tomar sangre, además el había desarrollado mejor olfato que antes, se quejaba de todos los olores, algo le estaba pasando, y Lucy sabía lo que era, lo que más se temía. Le había robado su tiempo, lo había mordido tanto hasta compartir un poco de su sangre con la de él, cosa que antes no se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero ahora el cambio estaba pasando. Natsu se estaba convirtiendo en un vampiro impuro. Lucy aquella noche quiso a ser una prueba, sabía que si perdía un poco de sangre luego tendría que tomar el doble gracias a su embarazo, pero igual lo hiso. Estaba en la cocina cortando verduras para la ensalada, mientras leía un libro de cocina. Se cortó apropósito el dedo, un corte no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para que le saliese sangre, al oler su sangre, Natsu corrió hacia ella. Quien tiro el cuchillo actuando.

-Lucy- le dijo alterado, ella lo miro mientras él se acercaba caminando, trago saliva, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Lucy sonrió.

-Natsu, pruébala- le dijo extendiendo su dedo, el la miro confundido- perdóname, pero… al morderte tantas veces te he convertido en un impuro, me he dado cuenta por cómo has cambiado.

-conque… ya lo sabes, no quería decírtelo, se lo que les pasa a los impuros- ella asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

-te he robado tu tiempo, Natsu, y ahora por eso tu cuerpo en cualquier momento se quebrara y se romperá- la rubia comenzó a llorar, Natsu la abraso de golpe.

-eso no sucederá, tonta- Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-no pasara mucho, tu cuerpo empezara a agrietarse, toma mi sangre Natsu, por favor- el negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo. Lucy se separó bruscamente de él.

-Lucy no, estoy bien- ella negó con la cabeza, miro su dedo lastimado, si él tomaba su sangre y ella la de el entonces lo convertiría en un puro, era la única manera de que no muriese.

-si no quieres por las buenas lo aras por las malas, si no te conviertes en un puro entonces morirás antes de ver nacer a tus hijos, idiota- se quejó ella, el abrió los ojos de par en par y se rindió.

-entonces lo are, Lucy, sabes, siempre he imaginado ser como tú, me has dado algo de envidia por ser más fuerte y más rápida- confeso sonrojado, ella rio antes de lamer su dedo, el cual se había curado de inmediato.

-tonto, ahora serás como yo- le dijo acercando sus manos a su cuello, le quito su bufanda y lo beso, antes de morderlo con fuerza.

El siguió su ejemplo y mordió su cuello al instante. Los ojos de Lucy se tornaron rojos al instante. Natsu absorbía su sangre, ahora entendía lo que se sentía tomar sangre fresca, la sangre de la rubia recorría por su cuello con placer, calmándolo. Tan exquisita y excitante, la adoraba. Podía sentir sus sentimientos, e incluso, escucho los latidos de su corazón y los de sus pequeños. Lucy tomaba la sangre de Natsu con placer, tanto tiempo hacia desde la última vez que la probo, no solo a ella le gusto, pudo sentir en su interior que a sus pequeños también les gustaba. Los recuerdos de Natsu y los suyos se compartían al mismo tiempo, el dolor que sentían, el amor que se transmitían, todo. El dejo de morderla, ella lamio su cuello, lo miro a los ojos, Natsu comenzó a empalidecer, su cabeza comenzó a doler y su garganta ardía. Lucy lo miro con cariño mientras lo ayudaba a ir hacia la cama, donde lo acostó, se quejaba de dolor, ella cerro las cortinas, y lo tapo, de ahora en más sentiría dolor, se sentó a su lado en el suelo y lo contemplo, por lo que sería la última vez que vería al Natsu humano. De ahora en más seria un vampiro puro como ella. Sus sangres habían reaccionado entre sí. Estaba claro, ambos habían nacido para estar juntos.

~mama ama demasiado a papa, ¿no es así?- la sobresalto una voz, miro hacia todos lados, una voz tierna, suave de una niña.

~mami, ¿a quién buscas? Nosotros todavía no nacimos- ella se sorprendió y miro su vientre, esta vez era la vocecita tímida y tierna de un niño.

-no puede ser…- susurro ella. Había escuchado demasiadas historias sobre los bebes vampiros al estar en el útero de la madre, una de ellas era que el pequeño se podía comunicar con su madre mentalmente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap., como vieron no la mata –en realidad quería matarla pero si lo hacía una amiga me mataba a mi xD- igual me encantó la idea de los gemelos *O* esperen al próximo capi para ver lo que pasa jeje :3 Gracias por leer :3**


	23. Capitulo 22: Perdida

Capítulo 22:

~Perdida ~

Lucy acariciaba su vientre mientras observaba dormir a Natsu, toda la noche él se había quejado del dolor, pero al fin, se había calmado, Lucy estaba a su lado, Natsu abrió lentamente sus ojos, rojos, su garganta ardía, Lucy se sobresaltó al verlo. Había cambiado, su piel pálida, su figura perfecta, se levantó desorientado de la cama, las sabanas se resbalaron por su sedosa piel de porcelana, dejando al descubierto su perfecto pecho, Lucy se sonrojo al verlo. Él le dedico una gran sonrisa, sus colmillos resaltaban. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrasarlo con fuerza. Natsu olio su aroma con placer, el aroma de la rubia lo volvía loco. Ella lo miro a los ojos, corrió sus cabellos dejando su cuello al descubierto, al cual Natsu no pudo resistirse, primero el beso tiernamente para luego morderla. Ella gimió del dolor y placer que le había dado aquel mordisco. Natsu tomaba lo que podía. Al separarse de ella, la herida cicatrizo rápidamente. La miro a los ojos para luego besarla. Los meses pasaron y Natsu se adaptaba cada vez más a su nuevo cuerpo, Lucy estaba feliz por aquello, él no la perdía de vista ni por un minuto, se preocupaba más que antes, Lucy le ocultaba algo. Cada vez crecían más los bebes, pero, cada vez más daño ella resabia, eran tan fuertes que cada patada era fatal para Lucy. Había decidido ir a visitar a unos viejos amigos suyos en la aldea de vampiros. Al llegar se sintió extrañamente como en casa en aquel lugar. La recibieron de maravilla, Cobra y Kinana hacía ya bastantes años que no la veían.

-Lucy, felicitaciones- le decía la peli violeta mientras le ofrecía una taza de café- he escuchado que los impuros y Michelle han sido arrestados, todos menos uno- le dijo, la rubia asintió lentamente mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-¿Qué te ha traído por aquí, Lucy?- le pregunto Cobra serio, ella bajo la vista.

-quisiera saber… ¿Qué me pasara luego de tener a mis hijos?- les pregunto. Kinana se tensó de pies a cabeza. Cobra la miro con lastima.

-Lucy, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sigas con vida, los bebes vampiros no saben controlar su fuerza, y pueden patearte y dañarte tus órganos internos tanto como romperte los huesos o, hasta romperte un órgano y morirías desangrada- la rubia asintió lentamente.

-gracias- susurro.

Decidió quedarse unas cuantas horas más antes e irse, ella había ido sabiendo la respuesta de todo, pero aun así, quería escucharla salir de alguien que sabía sobre el tema. Al salir de allí, había decidido ir al gremio, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no iba, ya extrañaba a todos. Pero al llegar, y entrar, se quedaron sorprendidos al verla de aquella manera, Natsu no les había contado nada. Al final tenía que hacer todo ella. Les conto todo, al acercársele Natsu para saludarla recibió felicitaciones y algunos cuantos insultos y quejas por haberlo ocultado, pero lo peor de todo, había sido la mirada asesina de la rubia y la golpiza que se había llevado de su parte. Y como si fuera poco, el gremio entero estuvo de fiesta gracias a aquella noticia. Lucy se la había pasado de maravilla. Los meses fueron pasando con rapidez, cada momento que pasaba con Natsu y sus amigos los atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón, tenía miedo, la fecha de parto se acercaba cada vez más y más. Polyushka se había interesado en ayudarla a tener a sus hijos, ella se lo agradecía. Natsu no sabía nada sobre los riesgos de su embarazo. Lucy se iba preparando a sus espaldas, había dejado unos cuantos diarios con cosas anotadas, recordatorios y demás, como toda madre, consejos para Nashi cuando tenga los típicos problemas de adolescente y a Sora alentándolo y ordenándole que cuidase de su hermana. También, había escrito uno especial para Natsu, diciéndole todo lo que debía de hacer y todo lo que no, recordándole una y otra vez que lo amaba. El la había llevado a sacarse una foto familiar con el gremio unos días antes del parto, querían tenerlo de recuerdo, para así un día mostrárselos a sus hijos. Al ver esa foto colgada en una pared del gremio, no había podido aguantar las lágrimas. La noche del 21 de agosto del 2014, Lucy había comenzado a tener contracciones, estaban en la casa de Polyushka, ella había obligado a Natsu y los demás a quedarse fuera, solo quería a Lucy, Erza y Wendy con ella. Se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la rubia, tan fuertes que le dolían a Natsu, estaba nervioso, se comía las uñas, no solo el, hasta el maestro estaba allí tan nervioso como él. Mirajane intentaba calmarlo, pero nada, Cana le ofrecía una bebida, pero él se negaba. Los gritos de la rubia cesaron para escucharse el llanto de un bebe, pero, enseguida escucharon a Lucy gritar de nuevo, el segundo estaba naciendo. Los gritos eran cada vez más ahogadores. Se escuchó un segundo llanto, pero al instante, pudieron escuchar los gritos de Wendy hacia Polyushka, al instante salió afuera llamando a gritos a Mirajane, todos se sobresaltaron al verla, estaba llorando y temblaba, la peliblanca corrió hacia ella, entro cerrando fuertemente la puerta. No se escuchó nada más, un silencio infernal se tornó entre todos. Hasta que…

-¡Lucy despierta! ¡Lucy abre los ojos! ¡Lucy!- escucharon gritar con fuerza a Mirajane, Natsu se quedó quieto, empalideció de golpe.

-¡Lucy no te vayas! ¡Lucy tienes que vivir, resiste!- Erza gritaba junto con ella, Natsu comenzó a temblar, Levy había adivinado de inmediato que pasaba y se había largado a llorar, Gajeel la estaba consolando.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Lucy-san!- se escuchaba llorar a Wendy. Natsu miro al maestro, este aparto su mirada, dolido y casi llorando, el peli rosado estaba atontado, le dolía el pecho. La puerta de la casa de Polyushka se abrió y ella salió seria, deprimida.

-Natsu…- susurro ella, trago saliva- los bebes nacieron rebosantes de salud, pero…- el corazón de Natsu latía a mil por segundo, estaba impaciente, Polyushka busca las palabras adecuadas para decírselo- lamento decirte esto pero… Lucy ha muerto- el abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón le dio un vuelco, no podía estar pasándole aquello, Lucy, la mujer a la cual amaba con todo su ser no podía haber muerto.

-no…- susurro mientras sus lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas- ella no... ¡Lucy no puede estar muerta!- grito de golpe, Gray se le acercó, apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy sabía que esto pasaría, pero aun así, ha querido tenerlos, sus hijos le quebraron la columna, algunas cuantas costillas y perforaron algunos órganos internos, ni hablar del daño severo que sufrió su organismo, ha muerto por la hemorragia- le dijo, el negó con la cabeza y cayó al suelo rendido, mirándolo llorando, desorientado, su mundo entero se había desplomado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, esta vez no se repararía. Lucy nunca más abriría sus ojos. Erza y Mirajane salieron con dos pequeños niños afuera, lloraban tanto como él.

-Natsu…- susurro la pelirroja. Sostenía a Nashi con cuidado, la observaba, tan hermosa y tranquila, la réplica perfecta de Lucy, salvo por sus cabellos rosados.

-Natsu… piensa en los niños- le susurro Mirajane. Sora movía sus manos inquieto, era idéntico a Natsu, su mismo rostro, todo, menos sus cabellos, rubios, como los de Lucy. Se suponía que los gemelos nacían idénticos, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ellos eran diferentes, salvo por su nariz, chata y redonda, esa era la única coincidencia que tenían.

-levántate- le susurro Gray, el asintió, observo perdido a Nashi, ella era la réplica exacta de su amada Lucy, fue directo hacia ella. Erza se la entrego llorando, el la abraso lo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

Lucy reposaba en el ataúd, parecía estar durmiendo, tranquila, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco corto hasta sus muslos con un moño debajo de sus senos, sus cabellos dorados caían con elegancia alrededor suyo, sus pies lucían unos tacones negros, sus manos estaban colocadas sobre su vientre y sostenía un ramo de flores oscuras, sus labios de rojo carmesí, sus pestañas largas, estaba hermosa. Natsu lloraba en silencio junto a sus compañeros, Erza se había encargado de los niños, los había vestido y los había llevado en un cochecito al funeral de su madre, Nashi tenía un vestido negro, medias altas blancas y zapatos de charol negros, Sora un traje negro con un sombrerito negro y zapatos de charol negro. Natsu se acercó lentamente al ataúd, le estaban dado su último adiós antes de cerrarlo y enterarla. Natsu se agacho enfrente suyo.

-¡Lucy despierta!- le exigió llorando- por favor… despierta… no me dejes solo… levántate, dime que soy un estúpido como siempre lo haces, pégame, grítame, dime que amas por última vez, Lucy por favor- Natsu lloraba, sus palabras le causaban dolor a sus compañeros, quienes intentaban ser fuertes- ¡Lucy despierta inútil! ¡No puedes irte sin decirte que te amo! ¡Despierta!- le gritaba con fuerza-¡te amo Lucy, te amo!- no podía más, había perdido al ser más importante en su vida. Ya no tenía sentido vivir.

Los sueños del peli rosado se habían destruido por completo, nunca podría volverla a tener entre sus brazos, ya nunca más, no podrían casarse, ver crecer a sus hijos, vivir su inmortalidad juntos, ya no podían hacer nada. Nadie sabe cómo termino esta historia, nadie sabe que paso con Natsu, ni con sus hijos, ni siquiera con el gremio. Ni siquiera Lucy, quien había vivido todo ese sufrimiento en primera persona. Lo único que la rubia sabia, era que se había despertado, un año atrás, el mismo día en donde comenzó todo, el mismo día, en el cual le rebelaron la carta de su padre.

Continuara…

* * *

**Muy dramático e?, jeje no se asusten, faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que termine, pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa :3 más de uno me querrá matar ya lo sé, pero tengan Paciencia! Esperen al próximo capítulo xD Muchas gracias por leer y… comenten :D **

**Pd: perdooon por hacer tan corto el cap, la emoción no me dejo escribir.**

**pD2: hasta yo llore con la muerte de Lucy (y no solo literalmente xD)**


	24. Capitulo 23: Sueños

Capitulo 23:

~*Sueños*~

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mire a mi alrededor, tenía sed, Natsu dormía en mi cama tranquilo. Estaba desorientada, muchos recuerdos confusos pasaban por mi cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón olía a alcohol, me levante y camine hacia el baño tirando lentamente mi ropa por la habitación, estaba cansada, mi cuerpo me dolía. Cerré la puerta del baño, tome agua antes de prender la ducha. Me metí, el agua caía con lentitud en mi piel bronceada. Un momento… ¿piel bronceada?, Salí de la ducha y me mire al espejo. Pegue un grito ahogado ante lo que vi, una yo distinta, una yo vieja, una yo que no veía hacia un año, una yo humana. Observe mi cuerpo con cuidado y miedo, mis cabellos volvían a ser cortos, volvía a tener color en mi piel, además, mi figura ya no era perfecta. Natsu abrió de golpe la puerta y entro al baño.

-¡¿Lucy que sucede?!- pregunto, pero, al instante se sonrojo, lo mire casi llorando, él era el mismo de antes-L-Lucy… c-cúbrete- me dijo apartando la mirada, fruncí el ceño y me acerque caminando lentamente.

-¿qué?- pregunte- Natsu tú ya me has visto desnuda más de una vez, justo ahora se te ocurre avergonzarte- el me miro sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Lucy, te sientes bien?- pregunto, asentí.

-¿Natsu donde están Nashi y Sora?- pregunto, Natsu arrugo la nariz, apoye mis manos en su pecho, su mirada era confusa y preocupada, apoyo una mano en mi frente mojada tomándome la temperatura.

-Lucy, creo que beber demasiado te ha hecho mal, Cana se excedió al retarte anoche- abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, un día antes de que el maestro me diese la carta de mi padre, de repente, un extraño sentimiento paso por mi pecho, ¿y si todo aquello que había vivido no había pasado aun?- ¿Natsu que día es hoy?- pregunte.

-01 de julio del 2013, ¿Lucy que sucede?- negué con la cabeza, eso no podía ser, en aquella fecha, el maestro me había mostrado la carta de mi padre.

-no, no eso no puede ser posible- susurre- Natsu, dime algo… ¿me amas?- pregunte, el abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojo, su rostro parecía un tomate.

-¿q-q-que?- tartamudeo, mi pecho dolía, el me miraba con confusión-¿Lu-Lucy, q-que disparates dices?, somos compañeros, eres mi mejor amiga- me puse seria de inmediato.

-¿entonces no te acuerdas de aquella noche, ni de nuestro compromiso?- pregunte, el negó lentamente con la cabeza sonrojado y confundido, camine hacia la ducha, la apague y me envolví en la toalla, el desvió su mirada.

-no te entiendo, Lucy, creo que fue culpa de beber tanto, te ha hecho soñar todo aquello- lo mire con odio y negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¡NO!- grite- ¡no lo he soñado Natsu, eso fue real, todo eso sucedió de enserio!- le grite.

-entonces cuéntamelo, ¿Qué es todo lo que me estás diciendo?- suspire.

Recuerdo perfectamente el cómo lo guie hacia afuera del baño y le explique con calma todo, cada detalle de lo que había vivido, recuerdo su rostro rojo, confundido y nervioso, avergonzado de aquellas acciones que había "echo", al terminar de contarle todo aquello el suspiro y lo único que me dijo fue "vamos al gremio, el maestro sabrá lo que está pasándote", lo único que hice fue asentir. No lo entendía, hacia unos cuantos minutos atrás estaba muerta, en el año 2014, había tenido dos hijos, Natsu se me había declarado y estábamos comprometidos, pero ahora, las cosas no eran así, estaba un año atrás, el mismo día en el que todo había comenzado, confundida, sin saber siquiera como había echo para seguir con vida. Al llegar al gremio le conté todo al maestro, cada detalle, no me saltee nada, bueno… algunas partes vergonzosas e íntimas que hice con Natsu decidí callarlas, pasaría vergüenza diciéndole que había tenido relaciones con él. Recuerdo perfectamente como el maestro asentía lentamente, sin dudarlo llamo a Cana, quien había sido la culpable de hacerme beber la noche anterior, le pregunto barias cosas y al final dedujo que me había dado entre la bebida una poción para sacar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia alguien especial, que, por desgracia, su fecha de vencimiento había pasado ya y eso me había echo tener ese "Sueño". Como él lo había llamado. Para mi aquello que había vivido no era un sueño, era y es real todo aquello que me paso. He aprendido tantas cosas gracias a ese sueño, yo daría la vida por la persona a la que amo, no me importaba si sufría, con tal de protegerlo, aria todo lo posible. Daría mi vida por mis hijos. Gracias a ese "Sueño" he descubierto mis verdaderos sentimientos asía mi amigo, había descubierto que ambos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Pero, uno de los dos tendría que dar el primer paso, y yo creo, que algún día, en algún futuro, lo daré, cuando ese momento llegue, me sentiré lista, preparada para su verdadera respuesta.

Fin.

Autora: Lucy Heartfilia.

Título: Un sueño real.

* * *

La rubia cerró su libro con cariño, hacía ya un mes desde que lo había escrito y vendido, relataba todo lo que había vivido en aquel sueño, Natsu camino hacia ella y se sentó pesadamente en la cama. Lucy le sonrió, desde que se había despertado de aquel sueño, sus sentimientos hacia el eran más fuertes que antes.

-¿otra vez leyendo aquellas tonterías?- pregunto haciendo que la rubia contenga las ganas de pegarle.

-es inevitable, la historia es tan linda- le dijo la pequeña Wendy, quien esa noche había decidido quedarse en la casa de la rubia, ya que la suya estaba en remodelación, Natsu, como siempre, se había colado, y no pensaba irse.

-mira que con esta "tontería" he vendido millones de libros en todo el mundo, así que, calladito- le dijo agarrando su mejilla con una mano y apretándola, el asintió sonrojado, ella le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-es un delirio más de ella- susurro el peli rosado cuando lo soltó.

-cállate ¿sí?- le dijo ella irritada, la pequeña Wendy rio mientras caminaba al sillón, donde se había preparado para dormir- oye Wendy, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres, Natsu puede dormir en el sillón, o irse a SU casa- el bufo, ella lo miro con odio, la pequeña niña negó con la cabeza mientras se acostaba.

-no, dormiría incomodo, deja, estoy bien- le contesto, Lucy asintió lentamente.

-que descases- susurro dejando su libro a un lado y apagando la luz.

Natsu se había acostado a su lado, temblando decidió meterse en la cama junto a él. El simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca suyo la volvía loca. Se tapó con cuidado, cerro lentamente sus ojos, pero, en aquel instante, Natsu le agarro un brazo y la jalo hacia él, la abraso con fuerza sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola, el rozo sus labios con los de ella, su respiración se cortó en aquel instante. Natsu sonreía y la miraba con cariño. Esa rubia era una tonta, pero, era su tonta. Aunque no quería decírselo, por no arruinar su gran amistad, el la amaba con intensidad. Parecía que ella a él también, le hubiese encantado que sucedieran algunas cosas que en su sueño, le hubiese encantado que su compromiso fuese real y que ambos hubiesen tenido hijos, verlos crecer juntos. Pero, había algo que los separaba a ambos, y ese algo era Lissana. Ella se le había declarado hacía ya poco tiempo al peli rosado, y el, por ser tan estúpido le acepto sus sentimientos. Ahora, Lucy se comportaba mucho más extraña que antes. Parecía no querer verlo al rostro. Y mucho más cuando se había enterado de que él y Lissana habían tenido relaciones. Su mirada se llenaba de odio cuando ambos estaban solos. El aprovechaba los momentos en los que la rubia estaba en compañía para colarse en su apartamento. No le decía nada, el habiente entre ambos era tenso. Natsu olía su fragancia con placer. Ella se apartó bruscamente de él y se dio vuelta. No quería verle, no quería estar tan cerca suyo, se volvía loca y se salía de control. Los impulsos la dominaban por completo. Lucy deseaba que la realidad fuese un sueño, y que su sueño fuese realidad. A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, se levantó y cambio. Miro a Natsu y le pego una buena golpiza, despertándolo, todas las mañanas eran las mimas. Como siempre él iba a buscar a Lissana a su casa antes de ir al gremio. Lucy lo miro decepcionada mientras salía de la casa, Wendy se percató de la manera en la cual lo miraba. No era una común, mostraba muchos sentimientos de pie, amor, odio, celos, desesperación, desprecio, miedo y repulsión. Lucy era difícil de entender. Ambas fueron al gremio caminando lentamente, Lucy abrasaba con fuerza a Plue, hasta casi asfixiarlo. Descargaba todo en él. Ya no soportaba que Natsu saliese con aquella albina. La odiaba, tanto por lo que había echo en su sueño como en la vida real. Estaba decidida a confesársele, cuanto más antes mejor. Al llegar al gremio hiso lo que normalmente hacía, hablar con sus compañeros sobre trabajos, reír y disfrutar ignorando a Natsu, quien, no se encontraba allí presente. Tal vez estaba con aquella albina apretujándose en algún lugar, intento ignorar ese pensamiento, pero había sido inútil. Lissana entro al gremio corriendo, directo hacia Mirajane, la cual la abraso de golpe llorando. Natsu entro poco después, caminando despacio, su rostro mostraba que se sentía deprimido. Lucy lo ignoro, o eso intento, inmediatamente se le acerco.

-Lucy…- susurro este sonrojándose- tengo algo importante que decirte, por favor, ven al atardecer al árbol que hay frente a tu casa- ella se paró de golpe, Levy, Erza y Wendy la miraban con ansias. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, se sonrojo.

-s-si- susurro. Natsu le sonrió, aquella sonrisa única, que solamente la tenía para ella.

-procura venir sola- le advirtió antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Ella se sentó atontada otra vez.

* * *

**Más de uno se habrá asustado con lo de la "muerte" de Lucy xD pero vierooon que al final no estaba muerta! Bien, perdón por hacerlo cortó xD pero ya verán lo que pasa en el próximo cap :D Gracias por leer xD**


	25. Capitulo 24: Dos Natsu

Capitulo 24:

~*Dos Natsu*~

La rubia siguió las órdenes del peli rosado al atardecer, había llegado antes que él, decidió esperarlo apoyada en aquel árbol. Desde las sombras alguien la observaba, perdido, deseoso de poder hablarle, tocarla, sentirla cerca suyo, pero no, tenía que contenerse. Cómodo aún más su capucha de aquella capa. A su lado, dos pequeños niños la miraban con curiosidad, ambos estaban cubiertos por sus capas, intentando no hacer ruido alguno. De la nada, aquel hombre comenzó a llorar. Hacía ya bastantes años que no la veía. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Al instante Natsu llego corriendo hacia Lucy, esta le sonrió y corrió a abrasarlo, un fuerte abraso. El cual fue correspondido enseguida. Aquel hombre apretó con fuerza sus labios. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de los niños. Natsu se separó de la rubia y le sonrió.

-Lucy… tengo algo que decirte- ella se sonrojo y asintió.

-¿q-que cosa?- pregunto, Natsu le sonrió.

-me mudare a tu casa, es mucho más cómoda que la mía- él le sonrió de oreja a oreja, la rubia sintió que algo en su interior se quebró en miles de pedazos. Natsu no jugaría así con sus sentimientos, la no aria aquello.

-¡Idiota!- le grito con ojos llorosos, levanto su mano y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza- ¡eres un idiota Natsu Dragneel!- le grito antes de salir corriendo hacia el gremio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el frotándose su cabeza, en el lugar donde le había golpeado. Abrió los ojos de par en par-¡No Lucy espera!-estiro una mano hacia ella, pero nada, comenzó a correr tras ella, no le había dejado terminar de decirle eso tan importante que guardaba.

Lucy corría, se había echo tantas ilusiones acerca de lo que él le diría. Pero, al final, había sido una estupidez, no había caso, Natsu no la amaba, o eso creía ella. Por alguna razón, sus sentimientos hacia ese Natsu estaban desapareciendo poco a poco. No lo entendía, de un momento hacia el otro sus sentimientos habían cambiado, como si alguien los hubiese forzado. Natsu la seguía, ella intentaba ignorarle, con cada paso que Lucy daba algo en ella cambiaba. Sentía que alguien más la seguía desde la oscuridad, pero, cuando miraba hacia todos lados en busca de ese alguien no había nadie. Sus cabellos crecieron de la nada, dorados y hermosos, su cuerpo fue cambiando, su piel volvía a ser blanca, corría con más y más velocidad, sus ojos rojos tenían mucha más visión que antes. Natsu agarro su mano y la obligo a parar, dándola vuelta bruscamente, la miro a los ojos, ella bajo su mirada, quería irse de allí, pero él no la dejaba.

-¡Lucy escúchame por favor!- le rogo el peli rosado ella negó con la cabeza.

-déjame- le dijo en un susurro, Natsu negó con la cabeza antes de besarla de golpe, sorprendiéndola. Se separó de ella rápidamente, se sonrojo y sonrió –Te amo, idiota no me has dejado terminar de hablar- ella negó con la cabeza y se separó bruscamente de él.

-mientes… Natsu, no te reconozco, de verdad, tu… no eres tu…- el la miro confundido, la rubia trago saliva- también te amo, pero, siento que no eres el Natsu que yo conozco, desde que desperté ese día, tu… tú has estado comportándote de otra manera- le susurro ella, el la miro dolido y sorprendido, apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-¿es por culpa de ese estúpido sueño?- gruño el, la rubia se puso a la defensiva, no toleraba que hablasen así de aquel sueño tan preciado que había tenido.

-¡no fue un sueño!- le grito- ¡fue real, yo lo viví, yo sentí el amor que aquel Natsu me daba, sentí la delicadeza con la que me trataba, todavía lo siento llamarme entre risas y decirme que me ama!- le grito sorprendiéndolo, ella comenzó a llorar de la nada.

-estás loca- le susurro, ella asintió mientras se abrazaba a si misma- estas más que loca Lucy, necesitas ir al hospital-los pies de la rubia temblaban, el tenía razón, tal vez estuviese loca, pero lo sentía, sentía en el fondo de su corazón que aquel no era Natsu, no era el Natsu del cual estaba enamorada.

-tú no eres el Natsu del cual yo me enamore…- le dijo- para empezar, aquel Natsu nunca me había echo daño alguno con alguien, era yo la que siempre le hacía daño, pero el siempre, siempre me perdonaba, tu no me mimas como lo hacia el otro Natsu, tu tan solo te quejas de todo… definitivamente, no eres el Natsu del cual me enamore- la rubia bajo su mirada y se dio vuelta, comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia el gremio, llorando.

Su pecho le dolía, pero, tenía que afrontar la realidad, el Natsu del que se había enamorado no existía, nunca lo aria. Este Natsu era todo lo contrario a el Natsu que le había robado el corazón, sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de él, sabiendo que ella aria cualquier cosa por él, fue a acostarse con otra, provocándole dolor, y luego iba como si nada hacia ella y le decía que la amaba, si la amaba desde un principio, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Lucy entro al gremio en silencio, se sentó en una mesa, apartada de los demás. En aquel mes, desde que despertó, todos habían cambiado, Mirajane y Erza se llevaban muy mal, Elfman le tenía miedo a todo, Wendy era rebelde y chillona, pero, seguía siendo tímida y se preocupaba en los demás. Happy también habia cambiado. Ya se había adaptado a aquello. Estuvo sentada por un buen rato. Aquel hombre que la seguía se estaba empezando a irritar, miro como Natsu entraba al gremio sin ganas. Ya no lo soportaba más, se revelaría ante ella. No le importaba como ella reaccionaria. Abrió las puertas del gremio de punta a punta. Entro como si nada, camino hacia Lucy con cuidado, ella se volteo, sus compañeros se habían callado. Tras el entraron los dos pequeños niños. La rubia se paró en seco. Aquel hombre le dedico una gran sonrisa antes de sacarse su capucha. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al verlo. Los niños siguieron su ejemplo.

-no… puede ser…- susurro la rubia. Al frente suyo, se encontraba Natsu mirándola con cariño, su piel era blanca, sus cabellos rosados resaltaban, sus ojos rojos, hermosos la cautivaron. Los niños eran aún más hermosos, la pequeña niña tenía sus cabellos rosados largos, pero, su rostro y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Lucy. El pequeño niño era rubio y miraba con cautela a su alrededor, sus ojos verdes y el mismo rostro de Natsu.

-¿c-como…?- el Natsu vampiro miro al otro Natsu, lo contemplo de arriba hacia abajo, con desprecio.

-¡les dije, les dije que era real, que no había sido un sueño!- grito la rubia llamando la atención.

-entonces… eres la Lucy de nuestro mundo- dijo el Natsu vampiro, ella lo miro y asintió- soy el Natsu del tercer mundo, un mundo en donde los vampiros existen, hace ya diez años que estamos en la búsqueda de Lucy- ella camino hacia los niños, los miro con dulzura antes de abrasarlos de golpe.

-¿del tercer mundo?- pregunto el otro Natsu, el vampiro asintió.

-existen tres dimensiones que mantiene tres mundos distintos, uno es el de edolas, sería el primer mundo, el segundo es este, y el tercer mundo, es de donde el proviene- le dijo el maestro, el vampiro asintió.

-hemos viajado en búsqueda de nuestra Lucy, en realidad, ella no había muerto, había sido intercambiada, al caer inconsciente la Lucy de este mundo, a la misma hora que nuestra Lucy, ambas cambiaron de cuerpos, la Lucy que ha muerto en realidad es la de este mundo, dejando así, a nuestra Lucy viva, en este mundo, en otras palabras, esta Lucy era humana, y al serlo no pudo recuperar sus heridas rápidamente y murió- Natsu lo miro confundido y sin comprenderlo- hemos estado diez años buscándote, Lucy, el tiempo es distinto en nuestro mundo, puede que aquí haya pasado un mes, pero, allí, han sido diez y dolorosos años- la rubia negó con la cabeza separándose de los niños.

-pero… aun así… ¿Por qué me han dicho que todo esto fue culpa de la bebida mágica que Cana me dio?- pregunto, el Natsu vampiro la miro con cariño. El maestro suspiro.

-querían hacerte creer que nada de esto había sucedido, y que vivieses una vida normal, como cualquier muchacha de tu edad- le contesto. Nashi le estiro la remera, llamando su atención, la rubia la miro, Sora le sonrió y Nashi la miro con curiosidad.

-¿vendrás con nosotros… mami?- le pregunto Sora mirándola con ternura e inocencia, demostrando el cariño que le tenía a su madre.

-Lucy… no se ira a de mi lado- susurro el Natsu humano.

* * *

**Bien, me siento muy mal por algunos review que me llegaron, pero… que va, creo que arruine el fanfic… Pero a la vez, como que hablaron de más sin siquiera saber lo que pasaría en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

** Naomi . Mili: se lo dedico a una amiga a la cual me ayudo en hacer el capítulo :DD Orne-chan te re quiero, gracias por ayudarme.**

** Orne . Neko: ¿Por qué carajo soy un neko, no? xD**

**Soy Orne, una peligrosa fujoshi e.e**

**Solo quería decir que los reviews (o como se escriba D:) fueron medios malotes ._.  
Deben esperar para ver lo mejor minna-san! :3**

**Me despido ya que ocupe mucho texto, sean Caguaiz y no insulten,lol xD**

**(Corazón de melón foreva' :3)**


	26. Capitulo 25:Entre el Rosal y Las Espinas

Capítulo 25:

~*Entre el Rosal y Las Espinas*~

-Lucy ven… tu no perteneces a este mundo- la rubia estaba entre medio de ellos dos, sin saber qué hacer, el Natsu vampiro le extendió una mano, ella comenzó a verlo con ojos llorosos.

-Lucy… quédate conmigo- el otro Natsu le extendió la mano, ella los miraba incrédula a ambos, de la nada comenzó a llorar. Estaba acorralada.

-mira niño, Lucy es mía, ¿entiendes? No sabes por todo lo que tuvimos que atravesar para poder estar juntos, no sabes cuánto sufrimos su perdida los del gremio tanto como mis hijos, ahora que por fin la he encontrado, ¿tu creer que te la dejare así como así? Estas muy equivocado, yo me la llevare devuelta a nuestro mundo, ella es y será mía te guste o no, mi esposa, ¿has entendido?- miro al Natsu humano con lastima, el cual lo miraba con un odio profundo- que lastima que durante el mes que estuvieron juntos no supieses apreciar su amor, que déjeme decirte, es lo más fabuloso que ella te podría dar, si hubiese sido tú, no la hubiese dejado ir, es más, había aprovechado para hacerla mía otra vez- de su bolsillo saco el pequeño anillo de la rubia, se le acerco, agarro su mano y se lo coloco.

-el anillo…- susurro ella, él le sonrió.

-tú no sabes todo lo que ha pasado a la Lucy de este lugar, la han secuestrado, maltratado, he incluso la han violado y el único sustento que tenía para seguir viviendo era yo, ¿crees que ella me dejara así como así?, e incluso, ha intentado sacarse su vida, pero si no hubiese sido por mi ella estaría muerta hacía ya bastante tiempo- le dijo enfrentándolo, la rubia se volteo y lo observo perdida, camino hacia él, pero, se detuvo en el medio para volver a observar al Natsu vampiro, ambos extendieron sus manos hacia ella.

-Lucy ven- le dijeron al unísono, ella se sentía perdida, confundida, los recuerdos de la otra Lucy y los de ella pasaban por su cabeza, los sentimientos que tenía la otra Lucy intentaban superar a los que ella tenía. Lloraba, no podía más, su cabeza iba a explotar.

-¡ya paren los dos!- les grito sorprendiéndolos, apretó ambas manos en formas de puños, tan fuerte, que podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, en un abrir ojos salió corriendo de allí.

Estaba confundida, cansada, no sabía quién era ella, no sabía de donde provenía, quería que todo aquello fuese un sueño, no mejor no, ya estaba harta de los sueños, todo ese tiempo la habían tratado de loca por culpa de aquel sueño. Todos los momentos que había pasado junto al Natsu vampiro volvían, el amor y cariño que le tenía, si no hubiese sido por culpa de la otra Lucy ella ya se estuviese yendo de allí, pero, los recuerdos y sentimientos de su otra yo la ataban de tal manera que no la dejaban ir, necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo, pensar el con quien se quedaría. Paro frente a la playa, bacía, se sentó frente al mar. Su piel comenzó a brillar, comenzó a relajarse, de tan solo oír el ruido de las olas todos los problemas parecían desaparecer, pero lo que en realidad desaparecía, eran los recuerdos de su otra yo, tanto como los sentimientos. Al ponerse tranquila ella, su otra yo también se tranquilizaban, era como si estuviesen conectadas. Saliendo del mar hacia ella, pudo ver la silueta de una muchacha quien le sonreía, se paró de golpe sorprendida.

-gracias- le susurro- gracias por haber pasado un tiempo con mi Natsu, él debe de estar sufriendo mi perdida- ella asintió incrédula.

-Lucy…- susurro, ella le sonrió.

-ahora es hora de irte a tu mundo, olvida todo sobre este mundo, tus hijos, tu Natsu e incluso tus amigos han estado sufriendo durante años- asintió lentamente, se paró de golpe.

-siento… haberte matado- susurro, su otra yo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-mi vida había sido un sufrimiento todo este tiempo, si no moría en tu lugar, iba a terminar suicidándome, Lucy, tú tienes que vivir, por las dos- le susurro, la rubia asintió con ojos llorosos- dile a mi Natsu que siempre lo ame, incluso en los momentos que tanto daño me hacía, dile que sea feliz- la rubia volvió a asentir esta vez llorando.

-¡Lucy!- escucho el grito de ambos Natsus, su otra yo se desvaneció de repente, ella volteo y los miro a ambos.

-tranquila, sabrás elegir- le susurro su otra yo, por última vez. Ella miro a ambos, inhalo toso el aire posible antes de caminar hacia ambos.

-yo no soy tu Lucy, lo siento, debo volver a donde pertenezco, sigue con tu vida, con Lissana si eso te hace feliz- le susurro al Natsu humano mientras caminaba hacia su prometido.

-no…- susurro ella le dedico una última sonrisa.

- mi otro yo te dejo un mensaje: "dile a mi Natsu que siempre lo ame, incluso en los momentos que tanto daño me hacía, dile que sea feliz", ambas te deseamos lo mejor, Natsu- agarro la mano de su prometido mientras le daba la espalda al Natsu con el cual había estado ese último mes- has perdido tu oportunidad, con ambas- le susurro antes de irse caminando con su prometido.

-no… Lucy… te amo…- susurro, pero ya era tarde. Por su estupidez la había perdido dos veces.

* * *

**En su mundo…**

-Nashi eres preciosa- le sonreía una rubia mientras peinaba a su hija, Sora y Natsu las miraban sonrientes antes de concentrarse en un videojuego.

-no tanto como tú, mama- le dijo la pequeña, Natsu suspiro pesadamente, apago la consola y se les acerco a ambas.

-ambas son preciosas y punto- se quejó Natsu, las dos rieron- no sé cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti, Lucy- le susurro sentándose a su lado en la cama y besándole la mejilla.

-deja el pasado atrás, Natsu, vivamos el hoy, eso es lo que importa- le susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peli rosado, dejo a un lado el peina, Nashi y Sora los miraron sonrientes.

-¿mama cuando es la boda?- pregunto la peli rosada sorprendiéndolos.

-yo seré quien te escolte hacia el altar- salto Sora provocando la risas de sus padres.

-vengan- les dijo Lucy, ambos se sentaron en sus piernas, los abrazo con fuerza, sentir a sus hijos cerca era algo maravilloso, no podía ni pensar el cómo se las había podido vivir un mes sin ellos.

-los amo, a los tres- dijo mirándolos, Natsu los abrazo de golpe.

-y nosotros también te amamos, Lucy- le susurro.

* * *

**Al fin el tan esperado capitulo :3 no se desesperen, la historia todavía no acaba, hay que ver que paso con el gremio y con la boda de Natsu y Lucy :3 espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por leer.**

**Y ahora una pequeña parodia de la pelea entre Natsus xDDD**

**Natsu (vampiro): Lucy ven… tu no perteneces a este lugar- él le extendió su mano, ella se tapó sus labios negando desesperada con la cabeza llorando.**

**Natsu (humano): no Lucy se quedara conmigo- le contesto extendiendo su mano hacia ella, estaba entre medio de ellos dos, de la nada su corazón latía con fuerza, enrojeció al instante destapo sus labios, apoyo una mano en su pecho y la otra en su frente.**

**Lucy (vampiro): no… por favor… ya no se peleen por mí… que trágica es la vida…- exagero la rubia, de repente una idea atravesó por su cabeza- oye Naomi-chan no me puedo quedar con los dos y fin, es que ambos me parecen tan lindos.**

**Naomi-chan: ni se te ocurra, tienes que elegir a uno- le pega en la cabeza.**

**Lucy (vampiro): entonces no elijo a ninguno, me voy de aquí- comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, ambos Natsus la miran boquiabiertas.**

**Naomi-chan: Lucy, ni te atrevas, yo soy la escritora aquí- la mira con odio antes de irse, la deja temblando y llorisqueando en un rincón emo- Lucy malaaaa! Waaa! TTwTT**


	27. Capitulo 26: Gremio

Capitulo 26:

~Gremio~

Lucy se había mudado a la casa de Natsu, donde habían estado viviendo el, había construido dos habitaciones, una para ellos y otra para los niños, era re confortable estar allí, Nashi y Sora se llevaban de maravilla, podía haber una o dos peleas, pero, siempre terminaban haciendo las pases, Natsu los había criado muy bien. Él le había mostrado el álbum de fotos familiar, Nashi y Sora habían sido tan lindos de bebes, Erza y los demás aparecían en cada foto, pero, se sentía el vacío que sentían al no tenerla a ella. Una de las tantas fotos le había llamado la atención a Lucy, un hombre de cabellos rojos largos, ojos rojos y una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho estaba cargando a Sora y Nashi, Natsu estaba a su lado y sonreía, Lucy le había preguntado quien era, pero Natsu le había respondido con un "es un secreto". Otra de tantas fotos que le llamo la atención, y que era reciente, era una del gremio, en donde estaban Nashi, Sora y otros niños alrededor. Una niña de cabellos azules y ojos negros de nueve años de edad y un niño de cabellos rojos con una marca roja en su ojo derecho, había otros dos niños, una niña de cabellos negros de tan solo cinco años de edad jugaba con el agua, le hiso acordar instantáneamente a Juvia, otro niño a su lado, de cabellos celestes y ojos negros, alto y de la misma edad de Sora miraba a Nashi, luego había una pequeña bebe de mejillas regordetas, con sus ojos azules y cabellos azules, la réplica de Juvia podía decirse, a su lado, había un niño de cinco años de edad, de cabellos largos negros y ojos chocolates. Natsu le había dicho que los niños de cabello azul y rojo eran de Erza y Jellal, quienes se habían casado hacia muy poco, los otros tres niños eran de Juvia y Gray, cosa que no le caía nada bien que el hijo de Gray mirase tanto a Nashi, y que ella lo mirase, y el pequeño niño de cabellos largos era de Gajeel y Levy, cosa que la dejo muy sorprendida, pero, al escuchar a Sora hablarle sobre el hijo de Gray se quedó aún más asombrada, él y Nashi pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se llevaban bien, pero, cuando estaba Sora en medio, terminaban peleando, había heredado los genes de Natsu, discutir con el hijo de Gray, hasta donde sabia, ambos Vivian peleando por cualquier cosa. Natsu se había decidido a llevarla devuelta al gremio, los demás sabían de su regreso, pero, habían decidido dejarla descansar por un tiempo, y acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, al entrar, más de uno se quedó sorprendido, ya que ella no había cambiado en nada, dejando aparte lo de ser un vampiro, pero, seguía teniendo aquella mirada inmadura de siempre, Nashi estaba a su lado, y parecía que las dos se llevaban de maravilla. Al verla, Erza no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, temblando, se le acercó, no podía creer, que, después de haber estado perdida, todo esos años, la habían encontrado.

-Lucy…- susurro la pelirroja tocándole las mejillas, apretándoselas con fuerzas para asegurarse de que ella era real, de que no era una ilusión- Lucy…- volvió a repetir su nombre antes de abrasarla de golpe, provocando que ella llorase también.

-ya Erza… cálmate, ella no se ira a ningún lado, ahora está aquí, devuelta- le susurro Natsu apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja, pero, se ganó una mirada de odio de su parte.

-no, no la soltare, tú por que estas celoso, pero compártela un poco conmigo, has podido recuperar tiempo con ella, ahora déjame a mí, no tengo toda una eternidad como ustedes, estúpido- le pego una buena paliza antes de volverla a abrasar, Happy al verla, voló de inmediato y la abraso junto con Erza.

-¡Lucy!- grito-¡Natsu eres un pedófilo!- le grito al peli rosado, este lo miro confundido.

-¿y eso a que viene, Gato tonto?- le respondió, el minino abraso con más fuerza a Lucy, la cual intentaba respirar, ellos dos la estaban ahogando

-Lucy sigue teniendo dieciocho años y tú tienes veintiocho, apenas había pasado un mes en el otro mundo- Erza se separó de Lucy y la miro detenidamente.

-tienes razón- murmuro la pelirroja- espera, ahora que lo pienso, Natsu tampoco has cambiado en nada desde hace diez años- murmuro, Natsu trago saliva.

-¡oye!- se quejó, Lucy apoyo su mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Erza… Natsu ahora es como yo, un sangre pura- susurro, un hombre de cabellos rojos largos se les acerco, Nashi corrió hacia el para abrasarlo, el la alzo y la abraso mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-eso lo explica todo… Natsu, después hablaremos seriamente- Natsu asintió nervioso y con algo de miedo.

-s-si papa…- susurro, ahora sí que Lucy se sentía más que confundida, miro a aquel hombre y luego a Natsu varias veces.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- susurro la rubia, aquel hombre rio.

-Natsu los modales- se quejó el peli rosado asintió y agarro a la rubia de la mano, la arrastro hacia aquel hombre.

-Lucy, él es mi padre, Igneel, Igneel ella es mi prometida y la madre de mis hijos, Lucy- Nashi rio y abraso con fuerza a aquel hombre.

-el abuelo Igneel- exclamo la pequeña niña.

-encantado de conocerte, ahora ya se de quien saco tanta belleza la pequeña Nashi- la rubia se sonrojo y asintió.

-Igneel es un sangre pura, como nosotros, el me enseño la magia de un dragón, fue criado por un dragón, es de la primera generación, yo soy de la segunda, comí una lacrima de un dragón- la rubia se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos.

-entonces…- susurro, Igneel asintió.

-hemos tenido que escapar y dejar todo en tus manos, si Luce descubría que había mas vampiros puros nos mataría, princesa, lo siento mucho, hemos dejado mucha carga y sufrimiento sobre sus hombros- Lucy negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-no pasa nada, el pasado quedo atrás, lo que importa es el ahora- susurro

-es un honor tenerte como mi nuera- le dijo asiéndola sonrojar.

-gracias…- susurro

-Lucy-san, felicitaciones por tu regreso, pero, eso dejémoslo para después, Juvia necesita ayuda- Juvia la agarro de un brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia Sora y su hijo mayor, quienes estaban peleando, se sorprendió al ver que Sora podía manejar el fuego, era la réplica perfecta de Natsu.

-¡te matare cabeza de ajo!- le grito el hijo de Juvia intentando pegarle.

-¡no si lo hago yo primero hielito!- le grito Sora, ambos intentaban pegarse, destruirían el gremio si seguían así.

-¡ojos puntiagudos controla a tu hijo!- se quejó Gray, Natsu lo miro con odio antes de enfrentarlo.

-¡tu hijo ha empezado cara de sapo!- le grito Natsu, ahora no solo los niños estaban peleando, si no que los padres también, Lucy y Nashi los miraron cansadas, ambas suspiraron.

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijeron al unísono antes de mirarse y reír, Igneel bajo a la niña y rio.

-Sora heredo los genes de su padre, siempre era así de revoltoso de niño, y parece que lo sigue siendo- susurro, Lucy rio.

-sin ellos el gremio no tendría sentido alguno- le contesto antes de caminar hacia él.

-¡ya dejen de pelear los dos!- les pego a ambos en la cabeza, un buen golpe, que casi los dejaba inconscientes, Nashi siguió el ejemplo de su madre y le pego a su hermano mayor, pero, una buena patada, la cual casi lo saca volando del gremio.

-¡estúpido hermano!- grito, a su lado estaba el hijo de Juvia que la contemplaba con miedo, Nashi podía ser dura.

-Nashi-sama…- susurro ella lo miro y sonrió antes de sonrojarse.

-ah… León-san- susurro, él le sonrió.

-Nashi-sama me ha sonreído, que felicidad- susurro el pequeño, en eso, se parecía mucho a Juvia- G-Gracias…- murmuro sonrojándose.

-s-sabes que mi hermano es un idiota…- Nashi rio y el asintió.

-¡Te escuche!- le grito Sora caminando hacia ella- ¡y tu deja de coquetear con mi hermanita!- grito con el ademan de abalanzarse sobre él, pero, Nashi fue rápida y le volvió a patear.

-¡cállate!- grito.

-¿he? Natsu, Gray, parece que nuestra niña se lleva muy bien con tu niño- Lucy los contemplaba con una pequeña sonrisa, Nashi había crecido, dentro de unos años sería una adolescente hermosa, Gray y Natsu se levantaron de golpe.

-¡aleja a tu hijo de mi niña!- grito Natsu, de la nada se había puesto sobreprotector.

-¡te molesta que a mi hijo le guste tu hija!- le contraataco Gray, Lucy suspiro, esos dos no tenían remedio.

-Juvia parece que seremos familia- le dijo Lucy, Juvia rio.

-¿empezamos con los preparativos de la boda?- dijo con sarcasmo la peli azul, en eso, Natsu y Gray abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¡eso ni lo sueñen!- gritaron al unísono provocando que las dos se rieran.

-¿Erza, tú con quien te casaste?- le pregunto la rubia algo curiosa, Erza le dedico una sonrisa.

-con Jellal por supuesto, tenemos dos hijos, Tomy y Lidia, parece que Sora y Lidia se llevan de maravilla, digamos que Lidia es la única que lo puede controlar, aparte de Nashi, claro- Lucy asintió, hasta Sora, quien era un completo idiota como su padre había encontrado a la persona con quien le gustaría compartir su vida.

-han crecido bien- susurro ella un poco decepcionada.- ¿Cuántos hijos has tenido Juvia?- le pregunto.

-tres, y espero otro- Lucy le sonrió.

-felicitaciones- le contesto la rubia- ¿y Levy? ¿Qué ha pasado con Mira y Laxus?- Erza rio.

-Levy tubo uno con Gajeel y dentro de poco tienen su segundo hijo, Mira y Laxus se casaron y se han ido de luna de miel, incluso Wendy ahora es la novia de Romeo- la rubia asintió.

-me he perdido bastante- susurro bajando su mirada, Erza apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-pero recuperaras tu tiempo perdido- la consoló, Igneel y Natsu se le acercaron casi corriendo.

-princesa, hemos recibido noticias del consejo vampírico- Igneel se mostraba preocupado.

-Lissana y Rouge han escapado de la prisión vampírica, Lucy, corres peligro, buscaran su venganza- Natsu la agarro de la mano- tenemos que irnos de aquí, tu estas débil, has estado como humana mucho tiempo ya, tu parte vampira está dormida todavía- intento arrastrarla pero esta no se dejó.

-Natsu no, estaré bien, te lo aseguro- Erza negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu, ella acaba de volver ¿te crees que la dejaremos morir otra vez? Nosotros somos su familia y la protegeremos cueste lo que nos cueste- le dijo la pelirroja dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-Lucy es la mejor amiga de Juvia, si algo le pasara Juvia te asegura no dudara en matarlos- la peli azul le sonrió.

-estaré bien, no te preocupes, no moriré otra vez, te lo prometo- la rubia lo abrazo de golpe, él le correspondió aquel abraso oliendo su hermosa fragancia, no sabía el cómo había vivido tantos años sin ella, sin sentir su piel, su aroma, sin poder tocarla.

- está bien- susurro conteniendo aquellas ganas de demostrarle su cariño mordiéndola, volviendo a probar su exquisita sangre.

* * *

**Wii al fin! ¿Qué les pareció? No saben lo q me costó hacerlo, estoy enferma y como no voy al cole me puse a pensar el cómo sería este capítulo, luego de estar perdida por no sé cuánto tiempo lo he seguido, :'D con respecto al capi anterior, si ya se, lo de violada estaba de más, pero, queria ponerlo, me había tentado y cuando una buena idea se me pasa por la cabeza, nada, pero nada me hace quitarla xDD y con respecto al otro Natsu, quedo solito, por tonto, tuvo a dos Lucy's y a las dos las desperdicio! Las hiso sufrir! Maldita Lissana ¬¬ ni siquiera con ella se quedó ya que reacciono en el último momento que amaba a Lucy xDD **

**pD1: amo los vampiros!**

**pd2: lo siento por andar muy perdida, estoy enferma pero nadie sabe que es lo que tengo, me están haciendo millones de estudios (odio los análisis de sangree DD: ) y como ando con un dolor de cabeza punzante apenas podía pensar en cosas para este fic, pero aun así nada me impidió subir este cap! **

**Pd3: este fic va a tener 31 capítulos :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado y Gracias por leer.**


	28. Capitulo 27: Tiempo, Promesa, Venganza

Capitulo 27:  
~* Tiempo, Promesa, Venganza*~

~* En otro mundo*~

Aquel Natsu humano caminaba junto a sus amigos por la playa, tranquilos, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, hacía ya meses que Lucy no estaba a su lado, lo único que le quedaba de ella era aquel libro que ella había escrito, que relataba su vida en el otro lado, el cómo había sufrido. Camino distraído, mientras los demás hablaban. Miro hacia el océano, se paró de golpe, Wendy choco contra él, Natsu miraba sorprendido hacia el mar, ellos desviaron sus miradas Asia donde él estaba mirando y se quedaron helados. Las olas habían arrastrado a una muchacha de cabellos rubios largos hacia la costa, tenía un vestido blanco, parecido a uno de funeral, sus manos estaban extendidas en la arena, boca abajo, no reaccionaba, Natsu corrió hacia ella, se agacho enfrente suyo y la dio vuelta, al ver su rostro quedo choqueado, eso no podía ser cierto, ella debía de estar muerta, o, tal vez, era la del otro mundo, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, estaba confundido, mareado, feliz, triste, tenía tantos sentimientos en pie. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos cholotosos, parpadeo barias veces.

-Natsu…- susurro su nombre con un hilo de voz.

-Lu-Lucy…- apenas y había podido decir su nombre tras el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, ella se sentó mi toco su rostro confundida, miro sus manos atontada.

-estoy… viva…- murmuro, miro hacia el mar, el cual la había arrastrado hacia allí.

-que disfrutes tu segunda oportunidad de vida, Lucy- escucho una voz juguetona retumbar entre las olas, ella se paró de golpe, se tambaleo y camino hacia el mar.

-Lucy… gracias…- susurro cayendo de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos- gracias, de verdad…- Natsu se le acercó y apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-¿c-como…?- tartamudeo el, ella se dio vuelta bruscamente y lo miro sonriente.

-mi yo vampiro… ella me ha dado otra oportunidad- grito antes de pararse y abrasarlo de golpe, él le correspondió aquel abraso casi llorando.

-se feliz…- murmuro la voz de la Lucy del otro mundo entre las olas.

-Lucy… te prometo que no te dejare morir otra vez… te cuidare… perdóname… por todo…- susurro Natsu abrasándola con más fuerza, arrepintiéndose de todo el daño que le había causado.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy y Charle al unísono antes de correr hacia ellos y abrasarlos de golpe

-¡no vulvas a morir!- le dijo el minino llorando

-¡Natsu te juro que si la haces sufrir te matare!- gritaba Erza mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-¡Lucy-san! Te extrañe!- Wendy la abrasaba con fuerza.

-Lu-Lu…- Gray intentaba no llorar, un nudo se le había armado en su garganta.

* * *

~* En el otro mundo*~

Lucy contemplaba feliz una olla mágica, la cual reflejaba la imagen de su otra yo, ella había sido quien la revivo, gracias a un antiguo libro de vampiros, el cual decía como revivir a personas. Solo necesitaba el cuerpo de aquella persona y un poco de sangre de su yo de otro mundo, luego, el alma lo reconocería y se uniría devuelta a él, algo fácil para un vampiro, pero para un humano común, hacerlo podría significar la muerte, ya que necesitaba cantidades de sangre. Natsu se le acercó por detrás y la abraso con cariño.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, ella sonrió.

-solo recuerdo- murmuro ella, el frunció el ceño.

-¿y se puede saber qué?- pregunto besándole el cuello, ella se sonrojo

-todo lo que hemos pasado… juntos…- susurro ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, Lucy, de ahora en más comenzamos una nueva vida… con nuestros hijos- le murmuro el, haciendo que ella se largase a llorar, ella se volteo y lo abraso de golpe, lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Natsu…- murmuro con un nudo en su garganta- Sora… Nashi… no me conocen… ¿Cómo quieres que viva con ellos? Yo soy una extraña… me he perdido toda su vida… Nashi ya se está convirtiendo en una adolescente y también Sora… apenas y sé que les gusta comer… ¿Cómo quieres que viva una vida normal junto con ellos?- le dijo acurrucándose en su pecho, el la abraso con fuerza, le dolía verla así, débil, ella siempre, siempre había sido la fuerte, desde el mismo momento en el que se enteró que era un vampiro, pero, aquella mascara fuerte parecía haberse roto en mil pedazos.

-Lucy… ellos te quieren, ellos siempre supieron que tú eras su madre, conservan parte de tus recuerdos, incluso antes de Nacer sabían que tú eras su madre, y te querían por igual, tu puedes conocerlos con el tiempo, te aseguro que ambos nunca te dejaran sola, son parte de ti, y parte de mi- le murmuro el intentando consolarla en aquella fría noche, dos niños se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina, ella estaba detrás de su hermano, mirando con inocencia y ojos llorosos, él estaba protegiendo a su hermana, intentando ser fuerte.

-mama…- susurro la pequeña sorprendiéndolos, ambos los miraron.

-Nashi… Sora…- murmuro Lucy secándose las lágrimas, Sora trago saliva.

-mama ¿Por qué lloras? Las niñas lindas no lloran- la algo Sora, Lucy sonrió antes de caminar asía él y abrasarlo.

-por nada, Sora, no te preocupes- le susurro Lucy con cariño, el pequeño niño sonrió.

-mami…- susurro Nashi casi llorando.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos, la pequeña niña corrió hacia ella para abrasarla junto con Sora.

-tuve una pesadilla- susurro Lucy los abraso con fuerza.

-solo fue un mal sueño, Nashi, no pasara en realidad- la consoló Lucy, Sora negó con la cabeza.

-fue sobre la tía Lissana…- susurro Sora- ella venia por ti…- Lucy y Natsu se sorprendieron- Nashi nunca se equivoca en sus sueños, ella es una especie de clarividente, controla el tiempo y el espacio, puede ver todo lo que pasa en el presente, pasado y futuro, es por eso que tiene miedo- Natsu se había olvidado de contarle que tipo de magia tenia Nashi a Lucy, ella se quedó en shock al escuchar eso, Natsu trago saliva y apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-chicos… vallan a dormir, luego hablare con ustedes… mama se siente cansada…. Y necesitamos tiempo a solas- les susurro con un tono suave de voz, Nashi se separó de Lucy y asintió, Sora le agarro la mano a su hermana, miro por última vez a sus padres antes de salir por la puerta hacia su habitación.

-Nashi…- susurro Lucy atontada- ¿ella… en verdad vio eso?- pregunto, Natsu se arrodillo a su lado y asintió.

-Nashi es inexperta todavía, no se sabe si lo confundió con una simple pesadilla, no te preocupes Lu, todo estará bien, te protegeré, lo prometo- le susurro abrasándola, ella asintió.

-Natsu…- susurro su nombre con cariño- gracias…- le dijo, el negó con la cabeza.

-al contrario Lucy, yo debería agradecerte por todo, por convertirme en un puro como tú, por dejarme estar a tu lado, por aceptar mi propuesta de compromiso, y sobre todas las cosas, por nuestros dos hermosos hijos, no sé qué aria sin ellos, y sin ti, ustedes son todo para mí- ella se acurruco contra él, gozando de su exquisito aroma, estar en sus brazos la hacía sentir cómoda, protegida y amada.

-t-te… amo…- susurro sonrojada, él se sorprendió y sonrió.

-lo se… tontita- le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, roso sus labios con los de ella, pero al instante se separó de ella algo inseguro, desde que ella había vuelto no la había besado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera la había mordido, la cuidaba como si fuese un trofeo, ella lo miro decepcionada- lo siento… no puedo…- murmuro el desviando su mirada.

-Natsu… por favor…- susurro ella rogándole con la mirada, ansiaba ser tocada por él, ansiaba sentir sus labios, sobre todo, ansiaba que él la mordiese- Natsu…- le insistió con la mirada, el trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy… siento que desaparecerás si te toco, y… no quiero eso…- le susurro el, ella apretó sus labios, agarro la mano de su amado y la guio hacia su pecho, apoyándola, lo miro a los ojos suplicándole.

-ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y, te prometo que no me volveré a ir, te prometo que o moriré por segunda vez… estaré siempre a tu lado, toda la eternidad- el asintió lentamente, ella le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-¿lo prometes?- le pregunto, ella asintió.

-lo prometo- susurro antes de besarlo bruscamente.

Lucy fue sacándole lentamente la bufanda con cariño acaricio su cuello, Natsu emitió un gemido, ella lo besaba desesperada, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que no lo besaba? Queria mas y más de él, queria sentir su piel con la de ella. Dejo de besarlo para respirar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Natsu desvió su mirada rápidamente al cuello de la rubia, lo miro con dulcera antes de rosar su piel con sus labios, le dedico un leve beso antes de sacar sus colmillos y morderla con fuerza, ella gimió complacida y sonrojada, Natsu se sonrojo al sentir la sangre de su amada recorrer su garganta. Había deseado tanto aquello, había deseado volver a probar su sangre, volver a morderla con placer. Lucy siguió su ejemplo y le mordió el cuello, alimentándose de él. Lo amaba, y aquel mordisco no era uno común, entre vampiros, un mordisco doble significaba algo más que un mordisco común, era una promesa entre vampiros, de ahora en más compartían sus vidas. Lucy lamio su cuello, el cual cicatrizo enseguida, Natsu la siguió mordiendo excitado, tanto como ella, no pudo más, la obligo a acotarse en el frio suelo de la cocina, lamio por última vez su cuello antes de besarla bruscamente, sentir el sabor de ambas sangres mescladas era raro, pero, eso no importaba. Natsu acorralo a Lucy, no la dejaba ir por nada en el mundo. Poco a poco fue pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa de la rubia, ella gimió del placer, Natsu fue desabrochando su camisa con cuidado, mientras ella intentaba desabrochar torpemente la de él. Queria tocarla, pero a la vez no, estaba desesperado. Sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, las manos delicadas de la rubia se enredaban en los botones, se estaba empezando a desesperar, Natsu mordió su labio haciendo que sangrase, bebió mientras la besaba, ella logro desprender su camisa y comenzó a rasguñarle su espalda, la cual ardía. Se escuchó que alguien tosía desde la puerta, ambos desviaron su mirada hacia aquella dirección, Igneel estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron de golpe.

-lamento interrumpirlos… pero… ¿no creen que están en un lugar no apto para esto?- les pregunto con tanta naturalidad, Lucy desvió su mirada mientras se sentaba e intentaba ponerse su camisa, que Natsu la había roto, este se sacó del todo la suya y se la ofreció.

-¡papa!- se quejó Natsu, Igneel rio, Natsu inflo sus mejillas rojas- viejo pervertido- se quejó el.

-¿Qué prefieres que haya sido yo el que irrumpió o los niños?- Natsu dudo un segundo, Lucy termino de abrocharse la camisa de Natsu con vergüenza, se paró y camino hacia Igneel

-Igneel oto-san, ¿quieres algo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, Natsu y él se sorprendieron.

-¿Oto-san?- preguntaron al unísono mirándola, ella se sonrojo y tapo sus labios avergonzada.

-l-lo siento… no he querido llamarle así… lo siento- se disculpó ella, Natsu e Igneel estallaron a carcajadas, el peli rosado se levantó y camino hacia su novia, la cual estaba avergonzada, la abraso por detrás.

-puedes llamarlo así, después de todo somos familia- le susurro el, ella asintió, Igneel sonrió.

-sería un gran honor tenerte como mi hija, nuestra familia es rara, sí, pero es una familia después de todo- Lucy sonrió y asintió.

-entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto Natsu toqueteando los cabellos de Lucy y haciendo elegantes rulos con sus dedos

-es por lo de Lissana, la han visto cerca de aquí y me he preocupado…- le dijo el, Natsu lo miro de reojo.

-¿o será también por que otra vez no tienes dónde dormir?- le contraataco Natsu, Igneel se avergonzó.

-por otra parte…- murmuro el, Lucy sonrió.

-puede quedarse aquí, Natsu ha construido dos habitaciones más, una para Nashi y Sora y la otra para visitas, puede usar la de visitas si quiere- Igneel asintió avergonzado, Natsu suspiro.

-está bien que se quede, pero nada de andar husmeando por las habitaciones- le advirtió, Igneel asintió

-are lo que desees hijo, tan solo deja a este pobre viejo vivir aquí un tiempo- le rogo, Lucy miro a su amado, quien ahora estaba intentando recogerle el pelo.

-de mi parte puedes quedarse todo lo que desee- le dijo la rubia- Natsu ya basta que me enriadas el cabello- lo reto, este bufo.

-tengo más experiencia que tú en esto- murmuro inflando sus mejillas- Nashi siempre queria que la peinase- se cruzó de brazos.

-I-Igneel oto-san, ¿quiere comer algo?- le pregunto Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu, quien se había sentado como un niño pequeño enojado en la silla.

-no gracias- le dijo- ya he comido, y… Natsu compórtate ya eres un hombre- se quejó pero nada, Lucy sintió una gotita de sudor recorrer su nuca

-Natsu nunca cambiara…- murmuro ella. De repente se escuchó el ruido de una ventana romperse, y el grito de una niña, Natsu y Lucy se miraron, antes de correr hacia la habitación de sus hijos, abrieron la puerta y al entrar, la habitación estaba vacía, la ventana rota, la cama de Nashi des tendida, Sora y ella siempre dormían juntos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba, sobre la cama había una nota, Natsu la miro y se sorprendió, al instante su mirada se endureció, y arrugo la carta.

-Lissana… se ha llevado a los niños- dijo con odio, la rubia se sorprendió, su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-n-no…- susurro ella- ¡no!- grito corriendo hacia la ventana rota, apoyo su mano en los cristales mientras miraba hacia afuera, en la búsqueda de sus hijos, sus manos comenzaron a sangrar, se las estaba cortando.

-Lucy… ¡Lucy!- Natsu se le acercó y la abraso por detrás, ella volteo y se acurruco en su pecho.

-Nashi… Sora… ¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto a gritos- ¡a mí me tendría que haber llevado no a ellos!, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Acaso no podemos vivir tranquilos?- le pregunto, Natsu la abraso con más fuerza intentando consolarla, también queria llorar, pero, tendría que ser fuerte por ella, quien lloraba a gritos.

* * *

**Ciento haberme tardado, de verdad, no me acordaba cuando había sido la última vez que actualice, creía que era la semana pasada xDD por eso, además la escuela me está matando! Help My! XD ok espero que les haya gustado el capi: 33 puse lo del Natsu del otro mundo por que me dio pena, por así decirlo. Ha por cierto, también me tardo en subir los caps. Porque ya me perdí de cuantos fics estoy escribiendo, mi prioridad ahora es terminar este fic y otro que tengo, antes de seguir con los otros, (les voy diciendo xD). **

**Con respecto a este capi…. Me quedo corto -.- no estoy satisfecha, pero, queria cortarlo en la mejor parte :3 (soy malotaaa muajajaj xD)**

**Ok creo que eso es todo ._.espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que les haya gustado. **

**Bye bye (¿**


	29. Capitulo 28: Dos niños

Capítulo 28:

~*Dos niños*~

**~En otro mundo~**

-Lucy… Lucy ten cuidado… Lucy por favor que te lastimaras, ¡no camines, te debilitaras aún más!- Natsu corría por todos lados, preocupado por aquella rubia, desde que había regresado había estado muy débil y enferma, estaba anémica y apenas podía pararse, pero, ya estaba harta de estar encerrada en su cuarto.

-estoy bien, no es para que te pongas paranoico, Natsu- se quejó ella jadeante, apenas y daba un paso se cansaba.

-me preocupas… no quiero volver a perderte…- susurro Natsu acercándosele, ella perdió el equilibrio, el la atrajo hacia si antes de que pudiese caerse, se acurruco en su pecho jadeante, sus pies temblaban- tonta, te lo advertí…- le susurro, ella asintió.

-aun así no puedo pasarme toda mi vida encerrada, mi yo vampira me ha dado otra oportunidad para ser libre, no para estar encerrada aquí- Natsu la alzo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia la cama, donde la recostó con cuidado, se sentó a su lado tapándola y tomando su temperatura, sus ojos brillaban, habían recuperado esa tonalidad de estar feliz de vivir. Él se estaba comportando de otra manera, era atento, cariñoso, y muy sobreprotector con ella, la valoraba como si fuese un tesoro, su tesoro.

-tonto, te preocupas demasiado, descansa…- murmuro ella extendiendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, el acerco su rostro al de ella, y apoyo su mano sobre la de ella. Últimamente Natsu no había estado durmiendo, tenía unas horribles ojeras, incluso estaba pálido y decaído, pero, siempre alegre, y dispuesto a ayudarla- … por favor…- murmuro el asintió recostándose a su lado, asía cada cosa que la rubia le decía.

-Lucy…- susurro acariciándole su mejilla observándola con dulzura, ella lo miro adormilada- te amo…- susurro acurrucándose contra ella, la cual callo dormida al instante, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

**~*Con los vampiros*~**

-Lucy, cálmate, por favor, Lucy…- susurraba Natsu abrasándola con fuerza, ella abrasaba una muñeca de cabellos marrones, la cual pertenecía a Nashi, mientras lloraba abrasada a Natsu.

-apenas y tienen diez años, no saben cómo defenderse todavía, Lissana debió de llevarme a mí, no a ellos, la odio, Natsu, la odio… se ha llevado a mis pequeños… jamás se lo perdonare- grito con un nudo en su garganta, Natsu contuvo las lágrimas, ahora el seria el fuerte en aquella situación, Lucy había pasado por mucho, era hora de que el fuese el fuerte y la protegiera a su manera.

-camote, todo estará bien, ya lo veras…- susurro, de tan solo verla de aquella manera, débil, sufriendo, sentía que algo dentro suyo se desgarraba, el dolor era ahogador y doloroso, una sensación de vacío lo invadió. Ella se separó un poco del decidida, lo miro a los ojos, él le seco unas cuantas lágrimas.

-bésame…- murmuro, Natsu la miro sorprendido- Natsu bésame, tócame, tal vez esta sea la última vez que lo hagas, por favor, bésame, quien sabe si mañana moriré- susurro, Natsu trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Lucy… no… mientras yo este contigo no morirás- susurro, pero ella tengo con la cabeza, le rogo con la mirada.

-tócame…- murmuro separándose de el- quiero esto…. Por favor hazlo, tócame- le exiguo desabrochando su camisa, el trago saliva y miro hacia la puerta de su habitación la cual estaba bien cerrada con llaves. Igneel se había ido a avisar al consejo vampírico de aquello, en estos momentos estarían buscando a los niños. Lucy se quitó la camisa del dispuesta a todo, ella tramaba algo, lo veía en sus ojos-Natsu… te lo ruego…- murmuro, el intentaba contenerse, tenía miedo, no queria perderla, pero, no podía contenerse antes u aroma fresco, y su piel suave de porcelana, Lucy bajo su mirada sonrojándose antes de tragar saliva y lentamente desabrochar su brasilero, Natsu se sorprendió, aun no había decidido.

-Lu-Lucy… no… tienes que descansar- murmuro, cría que todo eso lo hacía por desesperación, su único consuelo era sentirlo cerca suyo. Ella tiro su brasilero y agarro la mano de Natsu antes de apoyarla sobre su pecho cálido.

-te amo- susurro antes de besarlo bruscamente- * Lo siento *- pensó mientras lo besaba, el no pudo más y le correspondió aquel beso enseguida, la deseaba tanto.

* * *

**~*En el otro mundo*~**

-¡Nashi rápido corre!- le gritaba un niño a su hermana intentando correr casi sin aliento, ambos mal heridos, cansados, ex autos.

-¡Sora espérame!- le gritaba ella, él le agarro su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla.

-eres casi vampiro debes poder correr como tal aunque sea un poco- le exiguo mirándola a los ojos ella negó con la cabeza.  
-¡no puedo!- grito, el trago saliva y volteo.

-súbete a mi espalda. Es la única manera en la cual podremos ir rápido- le dijo, Nashi dudo- rápido acuérdate que nos persiguen- le exigió, la niña asintió subiéndose a la espalda de su hermano.

-lo siento…- murmuro- sino haber nacido incompleta…- comenzó a llorar pegada a su espalda.

-Nashi, no llores, mientras permanezcas a mi lado te protegeré, se lo he prometido a papa, eres mi preciada hermana gemela te pareces demasiado a mama, no quiero que nada te pase, Nashi te protegeré con mi propia vida, pase lo que pase permanece a mi lado, no te separes de mí nunca- ella asintió abrasándolo con más fuerza, corrían sin rumbo alguno por un bosque, el cual dio camino a una ciudad, la conocían, habían estado allí hacía meses atrás, pero para ese lugar, habían sido semanas.

-esto es…- murmuro Nashi- el otro mundo- susurro sorprendida Nashi.

- no hay tiempo que perder, buscaremos al otro yo de papa, necesitamos su ayuda para…- Sora no termino la oración ya que fueron emboscados, unos extraños hombres se tiraron encima de ellos y los agarraron, Nashi intentaba librarse de ellos pero no podía, incluso Sora que era mucho más fuerte, pero nada, era tarde, a Nashi le pegaron en la nuca haciéndola desmayar enseguida.

-¡Nashi!- grito Sora con todas sus fuerzas, pero, también lo noquearon antes de llevárselos por caminos separados, a él no lo necesitaban para nada, pero ella, ella era un tesoro único he inigualable, la única en su especie.

* * *

**~*Volviendo a la casa de Natsu*~**

Lucy se levantó de la cama decidida, con cuidado a no despertar a su amado le dio un dulce beso en el cuello y en la frente antes de caminar hacia su armario y toparse con su vieja ropa, y, su querida vieja amiga, su espada, se la coloco y se ató sus cabellos en dos coletas altas, largas, agarro al espada y camino decidida hacia la puerta, todo se volvía a repetir, la misma historia, ella abandonándolo, dejándolo dormido en la cama. Natsu se despertó de golpe, y al no verla se alarmo, se levantó y coloco su ropa lo más rápido posible, corrió hacia la entrada, allí caminando lentamente estaba ella, saliendo contra todos sus principios.

-¡Lucy!- le grito llamando su atención y asustándola, se volteo enseguida.

-creí que dormías…- murmuro, el negó con la cabeza.

-otra vez no…- susurro.

-es la única forma- le dijo sonando lo más desesperada posible, Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-no lo es, entiende de una vez, Lucy, no quiero que esto se repita…- ella asintió caminando hacia el

- lo se… lo siento…- murmuro rendida

-los buscáremos por la mañana, ahora ven, necesitas descansar- él le extendió su mano, ella asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia él.

* * *

**~* Con Sora*~**

-¡oye niño estas bien, oye despierta!- un hombre de cabellos extraños lo agitaba sin para mientras una muchacha rubia le ponía un paño de agua fría en la cabeza.

-déjalo… sigue inconsciente…- murmuro ella, el niño abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

-Na-Nashi…- murmuro- d-donde está mi hermana?- pregunto, aquellas personas se miraron.

-lo sentimos pero solo te hemos encontrado a ti tirado frente al apartamento- le dijo, la vista del niño se aclaró.

-¿mama… papa?- pregunto atontado, sentándose en la cama.

-espera te he visto antes, eres el hijo del vampiro- lo acuso Natsu, el niño asintió, su cabeza dolía y apenas y recordaba que había pasado.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermana?- pregunto Lucy, el negó con la cabeza, le dolía y mucho.

* * *

**Perdón por hacerlo muy corto, mucha escuela, mucha tarea, y tengo mucho sueño y hambre xD eso explica todo xD espero que les haya gustado este cap., el que sigue intentare hacerlo más largo. Gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia xDD**


End file.
